Kagome's New Life
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Being the last of the clan she has many secrets to keep, but what if there's something shes been kept from. How will team seven help?
1. Chapter 1

A xXHighlightsXx original xD I'm the adoptie of the adopted story. I'll continue as much as i can, also updating my latest stories

**Summary: Kagome is last of the Higurashi clan, she put on squad seven. Will they discover the secrets of the Higurashi?**

(**Warning:** Things will be slightly different)

**Real Warning:** IDK! xD

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_"Bulls eye!"_

_She was only a young girl. Training in the forest surrounding her families mansion. The kunai's kept flying as the sun started to set. The girl fell to the ground, laying on her back exhausted, yet she held a calm smile. Soon, very soon, she'll be enrolled into the Konoha Academy for ninja's._

_She'll be going to school with normal humans._

_After much protest from her grandpa, she was finally allowed. _

_She got up and wiped the sweat from her brow, watching the sun turn the sky a reddish orange._

_"I should get home, mom's probably worried."_

_Placing her ready kunai in her pouch, she ran toward the huge house. Passing the trees as they flew by with a green blur, she knew she couldn't use this speed in her school. She was told by her eldest sister that humans can't run this fast. they also didn't have fangs claws and different colored hair and eyes. Although she knew this, she needed to be told again. _

_The gates creaked as she passed by, wondering where the guards were. Shrugging she went down the road of the their small village toward the huge house down the way. Silently she wondered where her auntie Shana was, it was still only evening and her aunt would still be out, running a tea shop. _

_"Mom! I'm home!" _

_Kagome took of her shoes and walked down the halls. _

_"Mom.." She said worriedly, catching the strong sense of blood. Jogging to the kitchen she opened the door and gasped. Kirara, a demon neko nuzzled a normal cat, Kagome named Buyo. Kagome picked up the blood covered cat and placed a pale hand to his neck. The cats neck didn't pulsate as Kagome bit her lip. _

_"Meow"_

_The demon neko meowed sadly. Kagome let Kirara jump to her shoulder as she ran out the kitchen, toward the other smells of blood. _

_"Souta!" Kagome yelled. She ran toward her little brother who was passed out under a coffee table. She pushed the table aside quickly as she checked the boys pulse, sighing in relief as she could feel that he was still alive. _

_"Souta.." She shook the young boy as his eyes scrunched._

_'At least hes alive...' But if she didn't get him to a doctor soon, he will die. _

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.." Kagome turned toward the door way. Her smile brightened when she saw her oldest sister Kikyo standing there. Kagome was so happy, she didn't notice the evil smirk on her face._

_"Yoyo-san! Help me Souta needs help!"_

_Kikyo did nothing but straightened her self. Kagome looked down to her sisters hands as she saw hair tangled within her fingers. The young girls eyes widened horridly as she noticed Kikyo held her mothers head, sliced clearly off her body. Kagome couldn't find her breath as she panted, almost as if she was having a asthma attack. She clenched heart into her fists hard. _

_The tears were streaming out of her eyes, uncontrollably._

_"Why, Kagome? You should have let him die." Kikyo threw the dis configured head to the floor. Kagome lost her lunch as she saw her mothers eyes, they were opened up wide, and he mouth was closed to a line. Kagome's tears continued to fall as she looked up to her sister. Kikyo raised her two hands, Kagome could feel the chakra pour into her hands, as it formed into a bow and arrow._

_The arrow glowed pink a she aimed for Souta's live body. Kagome's eyes widened as she leaped to stop the arrow._

_.._

_She cried out in pain._

_.._

_The arrow struck her brother right in the heart, Kagome missed it. _

_She felt his aura disappear, as he breathed his last breath._

_"You see, you could have saved him, but you couldn't."_

_"We were meant to die!" _

_Kikyo's aura formed into another bow, as the color changed to black, "Now you shall die.."_

_Kagome watched the arrow come toward her.. 'How could she do this?' _

_Suddenly Kagome's moon charm glowed as her sisters arrow disintegrated with a pink glow. Kikyo growled in frustration as she realized what had happened. _

_Kagome glanced up confused as to why the arrow didn't hit._

_"We are meant to die.. You'll see.." Kagome watched as Kikyo was surrounded by glowing white slivering demons. They swarmed around her until she disappeared with a white hue. Kagome looked to her small brother, he was only eight years old, just growing up. _

_She let the last tears fall as she rose to her feet, running out into the court yard. _

_'Inuyasha!'_

_She ran as fast as she can, toward the Tashio house. She busted through the house as she desperately searched the rooms. _

_"Inuyasha!" She cried 'No not him too!'_

_Inuyasha's body was found, laying next to his older brother Sesshomaru. Both body's embedded with an arrow. Their bodies bloody. She feel to her knees at their bodies, 'How can yoyo-san do this!' Kagome took the sword known as Tetsiaga and the sword of healing known as Tenseiga. Focusing some of her powers she turned the swords into gold charms and connect them to her charm bracelet._

_**'Always use it for emergencies and missions Kaggie-chan!'**_

_Kagome remembered the words her brother had said, when he presented her with the charm. And she remembered Miroku, the monk who taught her the trick._

_'Miroku!' She rose to her feet dizzily and ran toward his room. Gulping she, opened the door, and regretted it._

_Miroku layed on top of his wife Sango. Both struck down and bloody, Kagome felt the final piece of her sanity slip as she spotted Kana and Kagura who looked to have tried to protect the two humans. She cried and cried as she snatched the weapons they carried. The tears continued to streak as kirara meowed sadly._

_Kagome exited the Higurashi village and made her way toward the Leaf village. The sun was starting to rise to show her blood covered face, from nuzzling her fallen friends. Her hand scratched and bloodied from burring them one by one._

_"Hey girl who are you?"_

_Kagome smiled softly watching the sun rise slowly, _

_'I'll get you.. Yoyo-san..'_

_"Hey kid!"_

_Kagome collapsed letting her final tears fall..._

_.._

_._

Kagome petted her cat Kirara as she sat in the corner of a classroom, _'I know Jounin's are busy but two hours late'__. _

After all these years she still got her wish. She had been enrolled into the academy, and made it to the top. Well not the top quite yet, she just made a Genin. Lately shes been dozing off, not paying attention to the others around her.

Her academy sensei, Iruka always teased her about it. Kagome smiled as she remembered how happy he was when he passed one of his favorite students, Naruto Uzumaki. The knuckle head. Together he and she had been put on squad seven, which consists of a pink haired

_(fangirl, annoying, ugh)_

girl, named Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki, a golden Blondie with light blue eyes, like her own. She herself, and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. A boy who was, distant, slightly indifferent and brooding.

She didn't understand why..

But she recently found out, he was the last of the Uchiha clan, one of Konohas strongest.

In her heart something felt sympathy for him, he was just like her.

She felt her smile falter as Naruto's prank worked.

The jounin walked in, a white chalked eraser, painted his grey hair. Naruto laughed out loud as she couldn't believe he feel for that simple trick. The man removed the orange book from his face and picked up the eraser, Kagome frowned.

She recognized those books, Miroku reads them... used to read them.

"Hmm.. An eraser, nice trick," The jounin flicked his wrist as Naruto was hit on the head by the same eraser, making him cough the chalk forming a could.

The jounin chuckled, "Meet me on the roofs amateurs," He said as he disappeared. Kagome made the tiger sign as she disappeared Kirara with her.

**TBC**

This is the first chapter, depends on how many reviews i get to keep updating (:


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews! I loves ya all :3 and some of you even reviewed for my stories! :D i double appreciate that xD

**Warning:** Reader may be blown away by Kakashi's awsumeness (cuz i sure would xD)

**Real Warning:** You'll see (: _**(NOT PROOF READ!)**_

Enjoy (And thanks to **xXHighlightsXx** for reviewing as well, and your writing is good! Im a fourteen year old who hates english to hell xD)

* * *

_"Hey Girl!"_

_Kagome passed out with a calm smile. Two ninja, one with a scar across his face, and another who had bandages on his nose and under his chin ran toward the young child. _

_"Who is she?"_

_The tan man placed her up bridal style and closely examined her blood covered face. The girls raven hair was covered in dirt as he could not see her eyes. But, the necklace and bracelet she wore, told him she was a Higurashi. One of the most mysterious parts of the Leaf village. _

_"She's one of the Higurashi.."_

_"What? Hows that possible, they never come here."_

_It was a mystery in deed, but the two Chunin decided to take her to the Hokage. It wasn't a few minutes later before Kagome had awoken to the sight of tan. She felt extremely exhausted, as the last events came flashing back. _

_Shaking it off, she attempted to sit up, but failed miserably._

_"Try not to move child," She turned to her left glancing at the old man. He wore the robes of a noble and a hat that said "Hokage". In his mouth was a pipe, a smoke pipe most likely. "You've been through a lot."_

_"Who are you?" She noticed her voice was hoarse. Probably from crying._

_"I'm the third Hokage, and you are?"_

_Third Hokage? That's the man that recommended the Higurashi children to attend the Academy. She wanted to smile in joy she was meeting him, but she just couldn't. Not right now._

_"K-Kagome Higurashi.."_

_The old man crossed the room and knelt by her bed, "I'm sorry about what happened. I sent the two chunin who brought you in, to your village. You must be in great pains, but don't worry, The people of the Leaf will care for you no matter what."_

_Kagome nodded slightly._

_'I have nothing left..'_

_.._

_._

"..hobbies... I have lots of hobbies.." She was thrust back into reality as she realised the perverted sensei was speaking. A few minutes ago he had asked for their dreams, hobbies and etc. He wanted to know more about them, since they were going to be on the same team for awhile. But the only useful thing he's given them about him, was that is name was Kakashi Hatake.

"Alright I've given my example, now your turn," He turned his one eye to Naruto, "You first prankster."

Naruto let out a smirk in victory as he adjusted his head band, "Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto, My hobbies are eating ramen, training with Kaggie-chan, my hates are ramen haters! I really like ramen, oh, and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Believe it!"

Kakashi blinked,_ 'Prankster and a ramen boy?' _"Okay next," He turned to Sakura,

"I'm Sakura Haruno, My likes are," Kagome ignored the rest of her sentence, knowing all she would do is mention Sasuke. She was a fan girl after all.

She heard a giggle of delight as Kakashi sighed loudly, _'Why do i get a crazy ass fan girl?' _

"Next,"_ 'This better be good...'_

"My name is, Sasuke Uchiha, I hate lots of things, I don't like anything," He glanced in Kagome's direction without moving his head, "My dreams are to restore the Uchiha clan, and to kill a certain someone..."

It seemed like his dragged on due to his seriousness. Kagome listened intently, catching the look he had just given her. _'So he wants revenge too?'_

_'Finally someone interesting!'_ Kakashi screamed in his mind. "Hm, lastly,"

They all turned their attention to Kagome, who hates being in the spot light. "My name is Kagome Higurashi.. hm.. well i like training with Naruto as well, i really like reading too. I don't really hate anything, except spiders," She physically shivered, "And my dreams are similar to," She turned to Sasuke, "I want to bring my clans heritage back."

She smiled at the end. Kakashi nodded understanding, _'She's hiding something, and i know it..'_

"Alright," Kakashi clapped his hands, "You are all.. unique I suppose... Now for the next exercises," He rose to his feet and was about to walk off

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, as Kakashi turned to them, orange book out. "Aren't you gonna tell us the next exam?" They nodded in agreement.

"Oh right," Team seven sweat dropped, "Tomorrow be at the seventh training ground area, and don't be late... Oh and don't eat breakfast either.."

"Uh, why sensei?" Sakura asked

Kakashi smiled, "Because you might lose it." He then disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving four confused ninja and a cat confused.

..

.

"Kirara!" Kagome called out to the small cat. In return she got a meow and a cuddle. The neko was called for her dinner. Kagome giggled as the cat nuzzled her neck before jumping back down to munch on her food. Kagome herself only had a cup of ramen, a habit she gained from Naruto who always had ramen after training.

Kagome plopped herself on the couch in her one bedroom apartment. She noticed the clock read 8 pm as it was getting dark. She was suppose to meet the sensei later on, but truthfully she never got sleep. Or better worded she couldn't sleep, the nightmares would plague her all night until eventually she just stayed up.

Kagome turned to a random channel,

_"Good morning class!"_

_"Ohayo sensei!"_

_"Today we have a new student! Please be especially welcome and nice to her," Iruka-sensei motioned to the child next to him as the class all glanced at her at once. She had been realised from the hospital about a month ago and was enrolled in this class. They all stared at her with smiles as she felt her cheeks redden with shyness. "This is Kagome Higurashi, now Kagome i want you to sit next to Hinata. Hinata raise your hand,"_

_That's the first day she met the Hyuga heiress who was very shy. _

_"Alright first things first, who remembers what Genjutsu means?"_

_Kaogme noticed almost every child raise their hand. She herself didn't know what Genjutsu was. _

_"Yes Yuna," Iruka called on a random girl._

_"Genjutsu is the jutsu which puts your opponents mind chakra into a illusionary state,"_

_"Very good! Now today we will cover Ninjutsu," Kagome nodded, she knew what that was. "Okay i need everyone to grab a partner, were going to practice our Transformation ninjutsu," Immediately the whole class scampered to their feet. Kagome stood slowly as she knew no one in the class. She saw all the girls crowd around a boy. He was about her age, and looked slightly familiar._

_"Sasuke can I be your partner?" A pink haired girl asked. _

_Iruka must have saw all the girls crowd around him as he dismissed them to others, "Sorry girls I've paired Sasuke with Kagome," _

_Kagome looked up surprised._

_"What why sensei?" Most of them turned glares to her, which she backed away from._

_"Sasuke is the top of the class, and Kagome is new here, I'm sure he could teach her some things, now go find another partner." All the girls huffed as Iruka brought Sasuke over to her._

_"Kagome this is Sasuke Uchiha, This is Kagome Higurashi Sasuke, I want you to to get along got it?" Iruka smiled. Kagome nodded with a small smile, as the boy Sasuke huffed._

_Kagome looked at the strange boy. She noticed he wouldn't make eye contact or even speak. "Ano.." She started, "What is the Transformation jutsu?"_

_Sasuke looked at her with slightly bored eyes, 'She's not drooling over me, I guess i can talk with her..' _

_"It's a jutsu, where you transform into anything you want, like this," He made hand signs, but made sure he did them slowly so she could catch on. And instantly he transformed into her own self. It was an exact replica._

_Kagome mouth made a perfect 'O' as Sasuke returned to normal, "Now you try."_

_Kagome nodded determined as she made the hand signs demonstrated a few minutes ago. With a poof she appeared as Sauske, a perfect match. The only way she knew she got it right was because he gave her a small smirk as a okay._

_Kagome returned to normal and smiled proudly, "Thanks Uchiha-san-"_

_"No," Sasuke stopped her, "Just Sasuke."_

_Kagome smiled a little, "Sasuke-chan."_

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

Kagome snapped out of her haze only to notice the clock, which held 12 am, who was knocking at this time of night. Getting up she went toward the loud noise and knocking.

"Yes?"

"KAGOME!"

She wasn't surprised as she was tackled to the ground by an orange blur, "Naruto-kun.."

"Kaggie-chan.. I had another nightmare," Naruto gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever as Kagome smiled. "Okay you can stay," She knew he would ask, and she could never say no to Naruto. In an instant Naruto ran toward her bedroom and curled up onto her bed, smiling.

Kagome closed the door and cleaned up the dinner mess.

**_'Kaggie-nee can I sleep with you, I'm scarred..'_**

_'Naruto is so much like.. Souta...'  
_

She grabbed a scroll from her desk and began to read, as Naruto slept till the morning.

..

.

TBC (x more reviews please the botton is right there! -


	3. Chapter 3

Hello (: Next update is here... nothing really to say, which is awkward for me :O

Thanks to xXHighlightsXx for the reviews and the story,

**Disclaimer:** I really dont own anything, not even the plot xD

* * *

"Ohayo, onee-chan!" Kagome turned a small smile to who she considers a little brother, Naruto.

"Ohayo, what do you want to eat?" Kagome looked through the cupboards to find something, since all she ate last night was a cup of ramen.

"Ne ne, onee-chan, didn't sensei tell us not to eat?" Naruto sat down at the small table in her kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Yes, but are you really not going to eat? Your not going to have energy."

"I would eat and you know it! But I don't want to throw up!" Naruto physically shuddered, as Kagome laughed.

"Hai hai, demo I'm still going to make something, and your eating." She took out a packet of rice.

"Arigato!" Naruto started to tap his fingers on the desk noticing that Kagome moved quite slowly, "Oi Kaggie-chan, I didn't hear you sleep last night," Kagome didn't turn around so she didn't see his frown, but she could feel it in his voice, "Are you still skipping sleep?"

"..." She kept silent, knowing if she said yes he would give her a huge little brother lecture, and if she said no, that's another story.

"Iy ya! Kagome," You know he was serious he never called her Kagome," You should rest!"

"I can't." She said simply. Naruto kept quiet after hearing the coldness in her voice. Kagome turned and placed some rice balls on the table, "Eat. I'm going to get ready," Naruto simply nodded as Kagome disappeared to the back of the house.

..

.

"Haaa.." Sakura yawned her face off, claiming she didn't get enough sleep, and that she needed her beauty rest. Kagome and Naruto had arrived an hour after the usual time. Surprised that Kakashi was't even there.

_'Two hours late again? What the fuck is he doing?' _Kagome thought bitterly..

.

"Kakashi.. what a surprise..."

It was the Leaf's information Intel. Hitei, the head of the department, was an old friend of Kakashi's, they used to be in anbu together.

"I'm sorry to pop up like this," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish under mask grin, "No problem, anything for an old friend... What can I do you for?"

_'That's what he said..'_ Kakashi thought perverted. **(AN: We use that all the time in my school! :D) **

**"**I need a little information, do you have files on the Higurashi clan?" Kakashi's friend seemed to stiffen.

"Those files are strictly forbidden to look at, even i haven't seen them." Kakashi furrowed his brow, "But I'll be willing to show them to you."

Kakashi raised his hand, "No, I don't want to put you in trouble, thanks anyway."

"Okay if you say so, but answer this," Kakashi looked up, "why do you want to know?"

"I have this girl on my team, Kagome Higurashi, she seems normal but there's something mysterious about her."

"Ah, the last of the clan. I heard you have Uchiha to. Both are very mysterious, but the only thing i can tell you about the Higurashi girl is that, after she was found," Hitei swallowed, "Iruka and Gazou checked the village and found every one slaughtered with arrows and nothing else, each of the members was different and their chakra was slightly more powerful. Some say the chakra felt similar to the Nine tails chakra. But that's also confidential," Kakashi nodded, "What I don't get is how that lone girl survived, but I'll say if shes skilled with an arrow, I'm going to have to guess she killed them all."

Kakashi nodded sinking in the information. _'If she's good with a bow,'_

"I highly doubt she was capable of doing it, but when they questioned her about the killer, she stayed silent, almost like an ice block. She's hiding something." Hitei finished.

"I'll defenitly have to look in on this," Kakashi gave a wave, "Thanks for your time,"

"No problem," Then Kakashi disappeared.

..

.

"You're late! AGAIN!"

Kakashi was greeted with four angry students as he walked up with a grin. "Sorry there was this old woman who needed her groceries delivered.."

"Yeah like we believe that," Naruto whispered as they nodded. Kakashi sighed and placed his pack in the pile with the others, then he turned an eye to Kagome who was petting her cat. Asking himself, why he hadn't notice the cat had two tails...

"Alright today's exercises is going to be different than i planned," Kakashi stated as he walked in front of the sitting group, He showed them a series of hand signs and bam, it formed a chakra bow. It was unusual for them to attempt this, He thought, but he had to figure out the Higurashi girl.

"Using your chakra form it into a weapon, this could come in handy and especially when you run out of kunai to throw," He stated as the genin stood, "Now, using some more chakra," He pulled his had backwards creating a arrow, "Imagine you shooting an arrow, and release. Your chakra will automatically form an arrow and shot at your target." He released his fingers as the saw a spot on a tree form a hole.

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm going to nail this," He like every one else started up their hand signs, as they were shown.

Kakashi watched Kagome closely, her chakra perfectly forming a bow. He then noticed everyone had a perfect bow, but he wasn't expecting Naruto to have it perfect, since he was the knuckle head.

_'It must be that training with Kagome,'_

"Now one by one make your arrow, and hit the mark I've made,"

Sakura was first up, she focused as much as she could, and released. Squealing when she got a perfect mark, "Did you see that Sasuke?" She turned to Sasuke who huffed in response. Sakura moved out of the way, as Sasuke walked forward, He created his bow and same as Sakura he released.

"Hm, close Sasuke, just a little more practice," Kakashi said. _'He has too much chakra, he can't control it all..'_

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke huffed angrily, "Too bad teme!" Naruto readied his the same as the rest. He released his bow and surprisingly, it missed the target and hit just below Sasuke's mark.

"Hn. Who's a teme now, dobe." Kagome chuckled slightly as Naruto started an argument.

"That's enough guys, now miss Kagome," Kakashi insisted. Kagome nodded determined,

_'Yoyo-chan, always taught me... But I was never good..'_

Kagome started to make her bow, and arrow, _'I'll show.. yoyo-chan..'_ She thought darkly as she released, the arrow. Kakashi's visible eye widened when her chakra changed from blue to pink. The arrow didn't stay chakra as it changed into a real arrow and pierced the tree, creating a crater in the trunk.

Kagome's eyes widened,_ 'How did?'_

"Sugoi! Onee-chan, how did you do that?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke turned his gaze toward Kagome slowly, slightly surprised, as Kakashi narrowed his eye.

_'Iruka and Gazou checked the village and found every one slaughtered with arrows and nothing else, What I don't get is how that lone girl survived, but I'll say if shes skilled with an arrow, I'm going to have to guess she killed them all.'_

_'So, she is good with an arrow,'_

"Well, that's unexpected_, _well done Kagome-san." Kakashi kept that chakra signature in his head.

Kagome nodded slowly, remembering the same technique Kikyo used.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Now the next exam," Kakashi disappeared.

When Kakashi appeared again, the ninja were missing their headbands. He held each one of them in his hands prepared. "Now for this test, try to get your headbands back. If you can't well obviously you failed."

"What? What kind of test is that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't say, you have to figure that out on you own." Kakashi smiled.

"When I say ready, you go okay?" The ninja got into their stances, Kakashi glancing at Kagome again, _'Now lets test her ninjutsu and genjutsu,'_

"Ready.. Go!"

The ninja disappeared leaving Kirara laying in the field.

..

.

**TBC**

**Sugoi = wow or amazing**

**onee-chan = big sister**

**hai = yes**

**demo= but**

**ohayo = a greeting**

**arigato = thank you  
**

See you next update (:


	4. Chapter 4

Next update, again nothing to say but enjoy (:

**Warning:** Things will be different _**(Not Proof Read)**_

**Real Warning:** Idk xD

* * *

"Hey someone help me!"

Kakashi, who easily got rid of Naruto, read his orange book with a chuckle. He still held the headbands, as Naruto hung upside down his foot caught by a rope. Mistake number one: A ninja must see through deception. As Kakashi says, he stalked off wondering who will be next.

Kagome sat in a bush well hidden. Much to her liking Sakura kept by her side. Maybe to use her, well whatever the reason, she was starting to get annoying.

"Sakura-san, quiet." Kagome hushed.

"Why, he can't find us anyway." Sakura said knowingly.

"He's a Jounin Sakura-san, don't under estimate him."

Kagome didn't understand the concept of this exam. So they get the headbands and pass just like that? But it wasn't that easy to get them. It would take at least a team of people to get-

Wait.

That has to be it. How else could a single Genin get something valuable from a well trained experienced Jounin.

Teamwork.

They had to work together.

"Listen Sakura-san, I think we should work together to get our headbands back." Kagome turned to Sakura who scrunched her eye brows in confusion.

"Work together, but why?"

"Because it will make us stronger, think about it. If you went to face Kakashi alone do you think you could win?" _'Especially since your weaker than Naruto..'_

"No, but- Oh! Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome turned and noticed Kakashi had found Sasuke and they were engaging. Sasuke trying to find another cover, as Kakashi was on his tail. Sakura was prepared to go after them, when Kagome stopped her.

"Sakura-san, no. You can't do anything. Let's work together and get Naruto."

"No! Naruto is a loser and can't do anything like Sasuke can!" Sakura ran after Kakashi as Kagome sighed.

_'Well whatever, I'll save Naruto,'_

Kagome jumped from the bushes and ran toward were her younger brother was hanging upside down.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Onee-chan!" Kagome cut the rope as Naruto fell to the ground animatedly. Kagome sweat dropped as Naruto rose to his feet,

"Oi, why aren't you going after sensei?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, I figured we could work together. I can't beat Kakashi on my own."

Naruto looked confused for a minute, "Well okay! But how?"

Kagome got a devious look in her eye,

_"Listen to me Kagome, this book has one basic lesson, never cheat on your love. You see the ending is the girl has a baby while, the man was left behind. The girl went off with another man leaving the original heartbroken. Revenge."_

Kagome remembered the words of the orange book, that Miroku had finished. _'I bet Kakashi is anxious to know the ending, that's why hes always reading it..'_

"Okay Naruto-kun, listen closely-"

..

.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Sakura came across Sasuke, who had his whole body buried in the Earth. She just came too after passing out from shock. That's when Kagome and Naruto, came across them. Kagome giggling at Sasuke's face, and Naruto shaking his head at Sakura's reaction.

"Get me out of here," Sasuke growled.

Kagome kept giggling, as she, unknown to everyone else, let loose some of her demon strength and punched the ground near his head. The force created a tiny earth quake, as Sasuke's body bounced upwards, setting him free.

"Thanks," He grumbled, surprised at the sudden strength.

"No problem," As everyone turned to her she thought this was a good time, "Look I think that this test is about team work."

"Ugh, not this again!," Sakura exclaimed, "We can't work together it will be so-"

"No," Sasuke started, "I think that's a good idea."

Sakura instantly changed her mind, "Yeah. It actually is, but still how?"

"Kagome-onee-chan has a plan," Naruto turned to Kagome as again, she hates being in the spot light.

.

"Hm, where are the brats.." Kakashi thought, "I'm almost finish with this book, which is unusual." Kakashi glanced around his surroundings, noticing a river, bushes and very tall turned to the side and glanced at the river once again, before facing forward. Only to be faced with his students.

"Hm. Attacking head on," He out the book away, "Alright I wish you luck." He didn't get into a stance but stood still.

Just then Sasuke and Naruto leaped into the air as Kagome and Sakura ran forward. Kunai were thrown as Kakashi caught them and reflected them. Sakura and Kagome took the left and right positioned on the side of their sensei.

"It useless to keep trying," He managed to push both Sauske and Naruto backwards.

"Listen sensei, I'm sure you really want to know the ending of the book," Kagome started. Kakashi immediately turned a wide eye to her and stuttered, "W-what?"

"Yeah it actually turns out," Kakashi surprisingly back away from them as they ran forward. Kagome's voice still ringing as Kakashi desperately tried to cover his ears. He closed his eyes and screamed not wanting to know the ending.

"Hehe," Kakashi opened his eyes and noticed all of them had their headbands. Kagome smiled as Kakashi frowned.

"What a dirty trick.."

"A ninja must see through deception." They all repeated his words.

Kakashi shook his head and smiled, "Alright, you pass."

Sakura and Naruto cheered loudly as Kagome smiled, and Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi couldn't believe that they got him, and more impressionable they figured out the goal of the test. _'More likely, Kagome figured it out, I still didn't figure out her skills, but I have a way I can..'_

"Alright I guess todays session is an end. I'll see you all tomorrow for your first mission." He gave a thumbs up as his team nodded, he then disappeared.

"Oi, Kagome-chan do you want ramen?"

"Hai." Kagome smiled. They started to walk off, "Hey!"

Sakura exclaimed, "Aren't you going to invite us?"

Naruto completely forgot about Sakura. Now a days hes been losing more and more respect for the pink haired kunoichi. Shes always treating him badly, and Kagome has made him realize, that they're more fish in the sea. Particularly Hinata Hyuga.

"Oh sorry Sakura-san, would you like to come?" Naruto asked.

_'Sakura-san?'_ Sakura huffed in her head, "You know what never mind I don't want to go." She said thinking Naruto would be disappointed, instead he shrugged.

"Teme would you like to come?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile, then shrugged, "Why not?" He then started to walk with them. Sakura gaped behind them, she thought for sure Sasuke was going to refuse.

.

"Arigato old man!"

"Anytime Naruto!"

Naruto broke his chop sticks and began to eat at his ramen furiously. Noticing off to the side Sasuke looked at him with disgust and Kagome was giggling.

Kagome fit of giggles stopped when she looked to Sasuke. He ate his food very quietly and slowly. Kagome had the sudden urge to make him talk, he was so bundled up.

"Sasuke-chan, is your food okay?" Kagome asked so only he could hear it.

Sasuke turned just his eyes to her, "Aa."

Although Kagome whispered, Naruto heard her, being a demon host and all.

"Oh, that's good." She failed at having a conversation.

Sasuke stayed silent for awhile, "Hows your training? She tried again.

"Good.. I guess.." he said awkwardly.

"Yeah dumb topic," She said to herself, but got a chuckle in response.

"Nah, it's cool." Sasuke gave a handsome smirk. Kagome couldn't help the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled behind the scenes, he could clearly see Kagome trying to get him to talk more. Naruto stopped his inner laughter as he saw Kaogme blush, he got an idea.

_'By the end of this year, Kagome and Sasuke will be together, believe it!'_

**tbc**

Happy new year! Got a surprise for next update xD

Just make sure to review for the surprise -.-


	5. Chapter 5

Well Happy New years again (:

This chapter will defiantly be longer, but It might be my last update for awhile **(due to the decrease in reviews)** But other than that I hope you enjoy.

**Warning:** OOcness _**(NOT PROOF READ)**_

**Real Warning:** Idk Dx

* * *

"Kuso! Why? How hard is it to be on time for once!"

Sakura gave a bashing yell into the open air. Kagome mentally winced, as her advanced hearing amplified the scream, Kirara also flinched. Being a demon neko, her hearing was twice as good as hers. Kagome pet the cat on her shoulder, who meowed in response. This was there first mission as a squad since they passed Kakashi's test. And as usual he was two hours late.

Sasuke stood next to her daydreaming, while looking at the river. It didn't even seem like he was daydreaming, more like reminiscing. He was probably dwelling on the past, like she had done so many times. If she could get him to open up, then maybe she could convince him to give up on the past. But she can't say that, she herself hadn't forgot the past. But she made progress. That small conversation at the food shop yesterday evening went well.

Speaking off Ramen shop, Naruto, who she noticed, had been giving his ramen a sneaky little smirk, she wondered why.

"Hey guys-"

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, making the two demons wince again.

"I know but I had a good reason this time," Kakashi said on his position on the Tori, "I've been scheduling our mission."

"Oi, why didn't you say so!" Naruto placed a punch in the air, "Dattebayo! what kind of mission is it?"

Kakashi smiled, "You'll see, but first let's head to the Hokage Tower." He jumped from the Tori and walked behind them.

Sasuke was busy trying to get Sakura off his arm, and Naruto was half way running toward the tower, but Kagome stood behind. She had noticed Kakashi acting very strangely since they met. He always gave her a skeptical look. More like a suspicious one. Kagome had numeral times thought about why. Did he find out about her secret?

She frowned.

No, that's not possible.

"Uh, Kagome," She turned to her sensei, who didn't glance from his book. "Why does your pet have two tails?"

"Oh that's easy. It's a genjutsu my family put on her." She easily lied. Well not all the way wild, Kirara was not in her usual form, so it was kind of like a Genjutsu.

"Ah," Kakashi nodded, not believing. If it was a genjutsu, it was a really good one. He couldn't sense one fault about the cats disguise, and that made him even more suspicious.

Kagome felt her neck burn as Kakashi kept starring at her. At that moment they arrived at the tower. She sighed in relief as the made their way down the swirled hallways of the tower. Coming toward the door, Kakashi knocked, still looking at his book.

"Come in," It was a raspy voice, but Kagome knew it was the Third Hokage. The team walked in as the Hokage smiled at them, "Welcome squad seven, I assume you're hear for your first mission." they nodded as Kakashi stood off to the side.

"Well, first off, I was reluctant to give you this mission because of your experience level, but your sensei insisted and I trust him." That's when they got confused. What mission could be so hard that the sensei begged for. "First off," He handed them four tickets, "Kakashi has told me to tell you to see this film, then he will explain the rest. It starts in about.. hmm. well ten minutes so I would hurry to get a good seat."

A movie?

Was on all their minds, why a movie? What was the mission.

"Good luck," The Hokage sent them off as Kakashi stayed reading.

"I thank you, this is for a good cause." Kakashi said.

The Hokage puffed his pipe, "I trust your judgement, but I'm still trying to figure out what your doing. Sending four brand new genin on an A-rank mission."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Sugoi! That movie was awesome!" Naruto fell out on the grass. They stood under the exact billboard that showed the movie. It was mostly about a Princess trying to protect the love and dreams of her people. It was good, Kagome thought, but she still didn't understand why they had to see it.

"Oh be quiet Naruto! You made such a racket we didn't even see the ending!" Sakura yelled with her hands on her hips. Her hair whipping in a conceited like fashion. "And it was too bad, I wanted to see that handsome actor Michi again.." She trailed dreamily. When she did a twirl she was thrust back into reality, and stared at Sasuke, "But he's not as handsome as you Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome giggled, Sakura was really funny. Sasuke frowned, did she really think he cared. Kagome thought of the time to have some fun, taking her elbow she nudged Sasuke ribs, "Yeah Sasuke-chan, not as handsome as you," She laughed out loud when he turned to her, his eyes twitching. Kirara meowed at her laughter and jumped to Sasuke's lap. Sasuke physically stiffened, as Kirara nuzzled his stomach and meowed.

Kagome smiled, "She likes you. She really doesn't show liking to many people." She pet her demon neko who was still in Sasuke's lap.

Said boy looked to Kagome without moving his head. When he noticed the smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile a little before turning toward the gate.

Kagome and Sasuke lept backwards as the gate opened violently, Kagome looked to where they were going and noticed they were chasing a girl. More importantly, the actress Yukie Fujikaze, also known as Princess Gale.

"Why you?" Sakura and Naruto were hurled toward the ground, but got up angrily chasing the chasers.

Kirara returned to Kagome's shoulder as she starred at Naruto disappearing.

"Let's go." She turned to her left, where Sasuke had motioned for her to follow. She nodded and complied,

_'Kakashi is late anyway, might as well kill time.' _

_.._

"Oh my goodness," Kakashi stood on the post reading his orange book_, _"What are you guys doing?"

He came upon the scene, where Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome where tieing up a group of men. They stopped and turned to their sensei confused.

"Killing time," Sasuke replied. Kakashi sighed as he disappeared. Next thing you know, the people who were tied up, were released as Kakashi helped up the man with glasses. "I'm so sorry about this," Kakashi placed his book away and rubbed the back of head sheepishly.

"No problem, but your students are very powerful," The man turned to them with a bow.

"Guys this is the man who set up our mission, Sandiyou."

"Ohayo," Kagome and Sakura bowed slightly, as Sasuke huffed.

"I thank you for the help,"

"No problem," Kakashi started, "Hey where's Naruto?"

Kagome shrugged, wherever he was she knew he was okay. "Hm, well lets get going toward the set, we'll meet up with Naruto later," they nodded as they followed Sandiyou toward the movie set.

..

"Land of snow?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. Apparently they're mission was to escort Yukie to the Land of snow, where they're going to be shooting the second part of her next movie. Lately she has been running away from set and that's why they were hired. Well that explains why the guards were chasing her, Kagome thought as she pet Kirara. She and Sasuke and stood off to the side while Sakura sat in the chair. She and Kakashi were taking with the director, as she was just listening.

"Yeah its the best place to film. Some say when the sun hits the ice glaciers the rainbow will bloom the place and make it spring."

"No," Kakashi countered, "that's just a legend."

Kagome wondered about that Land of snow. She did remember that Sesshomaru and traveled there a long time ago. But she hasn't hear anything about it.

"The truth is that its never spring there."

"Never?" Sasuke asked, as Kakashi nodded.

"Winter all the time that sucks," Sakura trailed. Kagome nodded, She didn't think she could handle the cold, but her demon blood was warm. And then again, she couldn't let her form drop. It would reveal everything.

"The Land of snow is a poor town," A man walked up behind Sakura, who she ogled. "It was a weapons country until the ruler took everything and tried to use it to form a conspiracy." Sakuras heart in her eyes pumped furiously.

Kagome herself stared at the actor in awe. He was so handsome!

Sasuke looked to her and then to the actor and then huffed quietly. Kagome heard his huff and turned to him confused, noticing that she was caught starring. Kirara meowed, to Kagome who shook her head.

"So why do we have to guard her anyway? Just because shes been running away?" Sasuke changed the subject.

"Basically. She has only been running from the set after she found out we were going to the Land of snow."

"But is she always like this?" Sakura's hearts disappeared.

The manager nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't believe in dreams and aspirations. Shes just like a block of ice."

"I don't care how she is," the director started, "As long as she is good on the set, I have no problem with it."

Kagome nodded, thinking that she sound like someone she knew. Someone who didn't believe in dreams and aspiration, and only did her job as she was told to.

Herself.

.

"Lady! You have issues!"

Naruto had been following the princess all over town. Constantly asking for her autograph, and was crushed every time. The said princess gale didn't believe in all that autograph things, she thought it was just of waste of time. Naruto thought differently.

"You can't just trample over kids dreams like that! I don't care how big of an actress you are!"

Yukie took another sip of sake she had. She knew she was getting tipsy and she knew she was throwing a lot away. But she just couldn't go back to the Land of snow. she just couldn't. "Well kid, not every actress is the same. Why don't you go do something," She slurred

Naruto clenched his fists and growled, "Why you!-"

"Naruto-kun," Kagome walked up on the side of him, instantly calming him down. "Its okay," Naruto sighed and noticed his whole team walk inside the bar they were in. Sasuke walking by Kagome's side and Sakura on his. A man with glasses ran in with Kakashi in tow.

"Yukei, come on our boat leaves soon!"

"..No, I give up my role as the princess," she slurred.

The manager gasped in surprise, "No only you can play this role! you can't give up!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore" She finished.

"Well, then we have no choice," She turned to her left and saw a red eye. A red eye with three tomoe.

Kagome looked at the eye and wondered what is was. It instantly knocked out the actress, as she felt Sasuke stiffen on her right. What was wrong with him?"

_'Was that the Sharingan?'_ Sasukes thoughts plauged him.

"Alright you four lets go," Kakashi carried the girl bridal style as his team nodded.

...

..

.

**TBC**

Like i said this is the last update for awhile (:


	6. Chapter 6

Well imma update now, reviews depend on next update as usual (:

Try to Enjoy!

**_((NOT PROoF READ!))_**

* * *

_"Now onward, we still have much to do!"_

The brunette chuckled as the movie was ending. He was in his own personal movie theatre, or so you could call it. The wine in his hand disappeared as he drank it. He known, was surrounded by ninjas. They're armor was slightly different from the usual ninja gear. They bowed before him, like he was a ruler.

And in fact he was.

"Nadare, what do you have for me?"

The ninja with light light blue hair, almost like snow, smirked as he was addressed.

"As you expected Doto, Yukie is in fact Koyuki Kazahana."

Doto was his name, finding the Land of snow's princess was his game. Killing was obviously his shame. Murdering his own brother, Koyuki's father, proved his wickedness. Now he was after the princess who held the key to what he wanted.. no _needed. _He let out the darkest chuckle, "Finally, we've been looking for her for ten years."

"Capturing a princess, child's play." Added another ninja from the Land of snow, his was slightly large, meaning fat. He had dark blue hair.

"Hm, but Kakashi Hatake is her bodyguard."

"Kakashi Hatake, well that's unexpected." She had pink hair and was also a ninja.

"I don't care who this Kakashi is, get Koyuki at once!"

"Yes, my lord." **(A/N: Sebastian moment! xD)**

..

.

Shes finally awake, Kagome thought. The actress had been asleep during the whole boarding the boat process. She just got word that she has awoken. On the deck of the boat she could see the sun rise over the small glaciers. Cries were heard as The actress came busting through the door. _'Must be surprised shes on the boat at all,'_ She placed her hand on the rail and leaned over the side. Her neko meowed sickly. Kagome recently learned that Kirara is sea sick, which was not good.

Kagome petted the cats head, "It's okay Kirara, we'll be getting to land soon, hopefully."

The set was starting to awake as more workers entered the deck, soon followed by the rest of her team.

"Oi, Nee-chan! You didn't sleep again?" Naruto exclaimed. Kagome did nothing but smile. Naruto's left brow twitched as Kagome waved to the rest of her team.

Kakashi's face buried into his orange book, he noticed the chakra she emitted was normal, although he could tell she hadn't slept.

Yukie was now getting her make up on as they watched the director, well direct.

"I don't know about this mission," Naruto started his eyes closed with a frown, "I don't think i can stand that lady."

"Why not Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he pulled away from his book, "You've already sworn to protect her remember. And besides, this mission is important,"

"Important?" Kagome asked as Kirara meowed.

"Yes this is an A rank mission." Kakashi smiled back into his book.

"Nani?" Sakura screamed, causing Kagome and the sick neko to flinch. "Our first mission is A ranked! Were not experienced enough for this we could get killed!" She reached over to Sasuke who didn't look so good, "Tell them Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grumbled pulling his arm away from her, "Leave me alone Sakura.."

Sakura didn't take the hint and looked at him, "Sasuke, your sick! Do you want me to help!" She touched is forehead, sneakily bringing her face close to his. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'Why do I care?'_ She said mentally, but shrugged physically.

Sasuke backed away from Sakura's face and removed her hand. "I'm fine," He then turned to Kakashi, "I really don't think babysitting a actress is A ranked." He started.

"No on the contrary Sasuke, actresses are targeted all the time. and we may never know who's after them." Sasuke shrugged and looked back over the edge of the boat,_ 'I didn't even know i could get sea sick..'_ Just thinking about it made his stomach churn.

"Action!"

He heard the director say but didn't turn toward the set.

"Someones sea sick." Someone sang, he slowly turned to his left and noticed Kagome standing next to him. Her back was leaning against the rail as she watched the set, yet she was speaking with him.

"Hn," He grumbled.

"If your sick then leave the deck,"

"Hn, I'm not sea sick." He grumbled again, feeling his stomach churn.

* * *

After the set was cleaned up, the crew went to bed. Kakashi and the others retired to bed, but Kagome stayed on deck. It was cold, like she suspected, but with her demonic blood she was fine. Naruto's warning played in her head. He told her to sleep tonight, but she doubt she would be able to.

As the boat sailed she noticed some ice,

Ice to her was frozen water, frozen water could also be called snow. She smiled in her head, Eternal Snow,

_"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_  
_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_  
_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_  
_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo.."_

She recited the lyrics that her mother had once sang to her. She remembers clearly, the song was Eternal Snow by a singer named Myco. Kagome smiled sadly, her mother has always said, when a boy or man comes along, and if he ever breaks her heart, she would kill them slowly while singing that song. Kagome glanced at a star,

_"Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_  
_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_  
_Hold me tight-"__  
_

Enough singing, Kagome thought, Someone might hear you. Kirara was asleep in her arms shivered slightly. Her ears twitched. Kagome smiled, Kirara was so nice, she had just signaled that Kagome's singing was soothing.

"Silly cat,"Kagome smiled.

"Nee-san," Kagome turned around to see the men of her team staring at her. Men being Sasuke and Naruto, both in Pj's.

Naruto had his lip upwards in a angry frown, "Did you sleep?"

Kagome shook her head smiling, "Argh! I knew it! But your lucky its still dark! I'm taking you with me!"

Kagome chuckled as Naruto through a trantrum, "Oh dear brother how are you going to do that?"

"Ha Ha!," Naruto pointed a thumb to Sasuke, "That's why I brought teme here!" Kagome raised a brow.

"Sasuke-chan would never!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah! Well he agreed to come with me so in your face!" Naruto jumped toward Kagome only to land on his face. Kagome giggled as Naruto rose to his feet with a big red mark on his face, "KAGOME!"

That was it, Kagome busted out laughing, not noticing a mysterious figure behind her. Kirara awoke with a hiss as Kagome was engulfed. Meaning someone was holding onto her, so she couldn't escape.

_"Sasuke-chan wouldn't?" _Sasuke had whispered in her right ear.

The heat rushed immediately to her face. Okay so she was wrong, Sasuke _would_

"Right on teme- HEY! Don't hold her like that you pervert!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just toying with Naruto, Sasuke tugged a little more his face resting right next to hers (By the way hes holding her form behind silly readers). "Hn,"

"ARGH!" Naruto ran toward Sasuke, then

_bonk!_

"Naruto Shut the fuck up!" Sakura threw what looked to be a hair straightener at him. Before anyone could notice Sasuke's hold on the Kagome released.

Kagome continued to blush, not knowing why.

_"Meow"_

..

"Director! We have a problem!" Kagome turned from the decks side toward the noise. The director and a assistant came to the deck, "Look at that ice berg!" Kagome noticed a huge ice berg island in the way of the ship. I guess it wasn't suppose to be there, Kagome thought.

"I got it!"

Kagome sighed as they immediately stopped the ship. The director claiming that the movie gods were shining for them to shot at the ice berg. They woke everyone up, including the actress who was Kagome figured, is a total bitch.

"Haaa!" Naruto and the actress yawned at the same time, "All that action last night I barely slept," He turned a glare to Sasuke who hned and turned away.

In his head he remembered Kagome's singing.

_"She always sings when shes upset, but if she ever sings that song to you teme you better run,'_

Naruto's advice came to him again. The dobes been acting real strange lately. Giving him tons of things about Kagome, that he didn't ask for. Tch, he thought.

_'At least I know her favorite-'_

"Sasuke! Come on!" Kagome waved from off the boat. The set was on the side of the glacier. It seems that the villain was placed in high terrain as the actress and her actors were at the bottom.

"Ready? Action!" The director said as Sasuke stood next to Kakashi.

Kagome watched amazed, once again, as the actresses personality completely changed. Her emotions grew stronger and Kagome could actually feel life from her when shes acting. Kirara who sat on her shoulder looked up in alert, her ears twitched as she hissed.

"Kirara?" Kagome started. The neko hissed as if she was ready to transform. Kagome let her own human ears twitch, sensing something off.

"Meow!" Kirara exclaimed as there was an explosion.

The ninja turned to were the villain was. Kakashi had his hand stretched out. Did he cause the explosion? "Everyone get back!" He exclaimed.

There was a masculine chuckle in the air.

"Nice work Kakashi," It was the man with light light blue hair, again almost like snow, appeared before them on a glacier point. He held a big smirk on his face, "And long time no see Koyuki." They noticed he motioned to the actress.

_'Koyuki, isn't it Yukie?'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi turned a wide eye to the actress, "Princess Koyuki," Just then two other ninja appeared. A pink haired man and the black blue haired man. "Fubuki, Mizore, I'll leave the princess to you,"

"Ugh," The woman mocked groaned. The one lead ninja sped down ward as Kakashi ordered squad seven to protect the actress.

The other ninja ascended toward the team that surrounded Yukie. "I always wanted to be in a movie!" Naruto exclaimed. The big man took out a snow board and was coming at them rapidly. Using what seemed like a claw extension he aimed it for Naruto who jumped out of the way. The pink haired woman engaged Sasuke, with some sort of ice jutsu.

"Yukie-san, get to the boat!" Kagome ushered her forward, but she seemed dazed at Sasuke's fire style. Kagome shook her a bit as the actress feel tot the ground, taking Kagome with her.

"Princess!" It was the manager, running toward them. Kagome noticed the actresses eyes spark with memory.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto was thrown to the side, crashing into the ice glaciers.

"Water style: Water dragon!" Kakashi had made the necessary hand signs, once again revealing a red three tomoed eye. Kagome wondered what that eye was.

Her attention was too the big man as he reached a claw toward them. Kagome stood protectively in front of the actress. The claw instantly locked around her body, the rope connected. Kagome frowned, "Who do you think you are little girl!" He attempted to pull her forward, but she merely held in place. Kirara the neko hissed as she jumped from her shoulder, "Nee-san!"

_'Is she going to let Kirara-'_

Naruto's thought was interrupted as the neko was engulfed in fire.

Sakura's scream could be heard as Kirara emerged as her true self. A tall two tailed cat. With large mammoth fangs and fire surrounding her feet. She growled at the big man who struggled getting his claw back from Kagome. The neko ran full speed at him, knocking him over. Her head made contact with something on the armor, which made it react in a violent way.

Off to the side, Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye, _'What's that?'_

A ring of explosions came from Sasuke's battle as the manager carried the actress away. Kagome freed herself from her bindings, hopping on kirara.

The neko hovered over the battle. The rest of her team made it safely to the boat, from the sky she could see Sasuke carrying a unconscious Sakura, Naruto following. Kakashi had summoned a big whale just as the other ninja had. They're jutsu clashed and crushed the island.

"Kirara," Kagome signaled toward the boat that was being swept away by the waters flow.

She looked back and noticed that the Snow ninja flew away, with what looked to be wing attachments to their armor.

She sighed, _'Now what'll I do?'_ Mentioning Kirara's transformation. Only Naruto knows, she thought. Kirara landed on the deck as the crew backed away from her. Everyone stared at her, as she hates being in the spot light.

Kirara was engulfed in fire once again and shrunk back down.

"What the hell is that thing?" One member yelled.

"Was that a jutsu or something?"

Kagome didn't like the looks she was receiving, yet she didn't say anything. She couldn't.

"Hehe yeah about that," Kakashi rubbed his head, "It's just a different jutsu that's being developed in our village. It's not perfected yet, so the demon like features are a side effect!" Kakashi looked to her with a secret wink. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Really?"

"Oh that's cool! How does it work!"

Kakashi sighed as well, but told everyone it was a secret. The crew nodded some what suspiciously and carried on.

Team seven, minus Sakura, surrounded her.

"Nee-san, I thought you said-"

"I know what I said!" Kagome stopped him from speaking any further. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in the slightest way.

"Now I believe you owe us an explanation, you said that the cat was placed with a genjutsu." Kakashi said. Kagome bowed her head, "Explain this?"

Kagome stayed quiet.

The Higurashi had many secrets, and she couldn't reveal them. Not to any body. When her family died, the secrets were left to her. Important secrets, that she only told Naruto and some she didn't even tell Naruto.

"I-"

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEWWWWWW! xD  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

***Meow* **

***Enters Author with cat ears***

Hello readers, I am here to tell you that the next chapter will be kind of short in comparison to what it should have been,** *meow and rubs face*** I hope you enjoy regardless** *purs***

**Disclaimer:** *Meows*

**Warning:_ Not proof read_**, and uhm... Short chapter *meow*

* * *

_Last Time on Kagome's New Life_

_"Now I believe you owe us an explanation, you said that the cat was placed with a genjutsu." Kakashi said. Kagome bowed her head, "Explain this?"_

_Kagome stayed quiet._

_The Higurashi had many secrets, and she couldn't reveal them. Not to any body. When her family died, the secrets were left to her. Important secrets, that she only told Naruto and some she didn't even tell Naruto._

_"I-"_

**Now..:**

"I can't tell you.." Kagome trailed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, once again suspicious about her past. He was actually starting to believe that she was the one who...

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, uh, how bout we go rest for awhile, I'm sure Kagome-chan is tired." Naruto tried. He didn't want any of her secrets revealed, even the ones he knew nothing of, _'Kagome-nee is a demon.. just like me, I have to protect her'_

Sighing aloud Kakashi nodded. Kagome bowed slightly, which she has never done and walked away, Kirara on her shoulder. Naruto sighed innerly and walked toward the still unconscious Sakura.

Sasuke watched Kagome walk away to her room still suspicious himself. Then he looked to the small neko that took to him so quickly. He just now noticing the cat had two tails..

..

.

It was what time..

Maybe midnight, or whatever.

Whatever time it was, Kagome thought, Maybe I should just reveal everything. It would make being on this team a lot easier and it would keep them from breathing down her neck in suspicion. Kagome leaned against the rail of the boat and sighed. Thanks to Kakashi the island that blocked them sunk, and they were able to move around it and head toward the land of snow.

Kirara was nowhere to be seen, as she was told to stay in Kagome's room.

More importantly, Kagome continued, Is that Eye of Kakashi's.. It's not normal, different from his usual eye, and it held traces of demonic presence.

Almost like the presence of a bird demon from hell.

"Its late," Kagome turned slowly around and saw her sensei, in his PJ's still his head buried in that perverted book. Suddenly she had visions of her brutally murdering his collection...

"Gomen, I was just getting air," She attempted to pass him, but she was blocked. She stopped mid step a few footsteps away and looked to him. His book was away now and he held a serious face. "Kagome-san, I am your sensei,"

She didn't like his tone..

"We can trust each other with anything," His stare turned into a hard glare.

"I know sensei, but I told you, I can't tell you anything," She switched her personality to that of coldness.

"Then tell me this," He trailed, "Are you the one who.." Kakashi swallowed, "Killed your family.. your entire clan?"

Dead silence.

_Dead_

Kagome, although shocked as hell, hid her face. How could he even ask that!, She thought darkly.

"Answer me Kagome," From her silence he was concluding that she did do it.

And she had to be restrained.

He attempted to pull on her hand in case she ran, but shockingly she was already back by the rail of the boat looking out toward the sky.

_'So fast...'_ Kakashi blinked.

"You ask if _I_ killed my family," Kagome started. "Then your answer is no."

Kakashi seemed to have faltered. But he couldn't believe her, not after all that has happened.

_'The arrow, the neko, and her small displays of powers, shes not normal... All the evidence points to her-'_

"I have a sister," Kagome continued interrupting his thoughts. "Shes not really my sister, shes just a person I took too and ended up calling her nee-chan. She was nice, kind, but strict. She taught me all about becoming an accomplished miko.."

_'Miko? That explains the arrows,'_

"The power of a miko comes rarely. when she found out I had the power she sought me out, and taught me the arts... I thought i could trust her.." Kagomes words were warm.. but why did she feel so cold?

It went silent again. All you could hear is the waves, crashing against the boat.

Kakashi understood, so there was no more need for Kagomes words.

Her Sister, not blood related, used her to get to her family and killed them. He got that.

But why was she-

"She hated us," Kagome continued on, "Mikos hate demons," She turned to face him.

_'What the hell?' _He thought. Her usual brown eyes were changed to a red, with a slivered diamond shape in the middle. they seemed to glow the brightest red as she smiled darkly to him.

"Y-youkai?" He asked.

..

.

_'Demon?'_

He peered around the corner, listening intently. Demons didn't exist.. they don't!

There's no way Kagome could be a demon..

.

"My clan is a clan of demons. Why do you think we never communicate with your village," Her eyes normal, "After the Kyuubi attack, we had to keep ourselves secret, or we would be hated and killed."

Not what he was expecting. He himself knows almost everything about clans, even though he denies it, but he has never known this!

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She joked, "I'm here to live normal, like a normal girl.." She trailed.

"But," Kakashi started, "Revenge?"

Kagome looked to him and smiled, "Of course. I don't seem like the type, but I do want my revenge, I'll get it at all costs."

Unlike Sasuke's cold stare, hers was shockingly warm and calming.

"Sasuke," She interrupted his thoughts once again. "I know you're there,"

Kakashi turned to were the entrance to the room were, as Sasuke stepped out. A skeptical look on his face, "You were listening."

It wasn't a question.

Sasuke hned lightly.

Kakashi didn't pay no heed to the Uchiha but pondered on the things that were told to him. Demons existed in a world he had yet to explore. There must be tons of things Kagome knows and many secrets she kept. She was part miko and demon, but how was that possible.

He didn't know.

but he now knew what he wanted to know,

She didn't kill the Higurashi.

"Sensei," Kagome started walking toward them, "About your eye, what is it?" She stood next to Sasuke, who tensed.

Sensei sighed, "That's a story for another time," then out of nowhere he disappeared.

Leaving his two students confused.

Kagome gulped lightly and turned to the brooding teenager. He didn't look at her, but to the door. His hand in his pj pockets, "Sasuke," She started, "You don't-"

"No." he simply stated.

No he didn't hate her..

She sighed in relief, that's the last thing she wanted was for him to hate her for what she was, "You can't tell Sakura," Kagome said.

If anyone would try to exploit her it would be Sakura.

"Hn."

She smiled to him.

* * *

A devilish smirk.

A real evil smirk, _'Don't tell Sakura huh?'_

Pink hair flowed, as the person walked back to her room, _'I'll show that **demon**... No one takes my Sasuke-kun away from me..'_

**_TBC_**

**_Sakuras on a mission to destroy the demon! xD that bitch  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews darlings ***Smiles with cat ears***

This chapter will be longer, and with this chapter i emphasize this.. Usually when a longer chapter is present people are more reluctant to NOT review. And if that happens the author gets.. disappointed. Readers, If you ever wonder why chapters are getting shorter and shorter, is cuz of the lack of feed back. So I caution you.. review, even if its just a 'Nice chapter' or even a criticism.

**Warning:** All I'll say is, "Sakura you -censored- Kagome should kill your -censored- -censored-"

**Real Warning:** Not Proof Read, Scene jumping (:

(P.S If you want to know what Kagomes demon eyes look like then search demon eyes on google and its the very first picture that comes up :)

Enjoii (Love that brand xD)

* * *

"Wow this place is cold as hell!"

Naruto shivered in his seat. Squad seven had their own vehicle and was riding behind the other car, that held the crew and the actress. They had arrived in the land of snow awhile back and was provided with vehicles to go to their site where they were suppose to be say it was cold as hell.

Kagome was seated between Naruto and Sasuke as Kakashi and Sakura sat on the other side.

Sakura frowned deeply at the small detail.

She has all the men around her, that whore.. Sakura thought. How can I get her to stay away from Sasuke. I know shes a demon but so does everyone on the team...

She plotted all night. And came up with absolutly nothing.

Kagome herself was pondering on what she had done last night. She wasn't quite sure that telling them was the right thing. There could be a lot of things that go wrong. She petted the cat that was in Sasuke's lap.

Kagome left that subject and looked on to Sasuke who had his eyes closed. He wouldn't admit it out loud, Kagome knew he wouldn't, that he was also cold. She could tell, he was shaking slightly.

She looked at his face from the corner of her eye and smiled. He looked so peaceful and calm.

It made her blush a little.

No Kagome no!, she thought and shook away the blush.

_'Who am I kidding, I do like him,'_ Wow took her long to figure it out. 'But he can't know.. I don't want him to think I'm a fan girl also..'

She kind of saddened at the thought, and she also traveled back to their first meeting. He said he didn't like anything.

And that must have included girls.

She smiled sadly.

Off to her right, Naruto watched her like a hawk. He noticed her look at the teme and the look sad, after her blush mind you. So she does like him, Naruto thought. He smirked slightly and yawned loudly, still Ice cold.

The van had stopped as the squad exited it. Kagome stretched openingly as Kirara meowed on her shoulder. Sasuke stood off to the side away from everyone else, but he kept a close eye to the demoness. He still didn't believe what she said. Demons don't exist,

And that's a fact.

He didn't know anyone else who believed in it.

"Sasuke," He blinked and noticed he had been caught staring, looking to his right, he was surprised to find Sakura standing there. "Can you help me tie this," She was refereeing to her cloak.

Sasuke shrugged, why not. He took the two strings that connected form the font and started to tie it so it wouldn't loosen. To do this he had to stand a bit close to her, but it was nothing.

Well until she completely backed into him. His arms that were still tieing, broke the knot, and fell around her in what could be an embrace, "Thanks for keeping me warm Sasuke-kun,"

Kagome who had finished stretching turned to Naruto who had been scooping the land. She smiled as he oohed and ahhed. She then looked for Sasuke. She turned to her left and saw a surprise. Sasuke looked to be hugging Sakura from behind.

They looked very warm.

Kagome did nothing but blink in surprise. But even so she felt a sharp pain in her chest, so she just turned back around quickly.

"Let me go Sakura," Sasuke pulled his arms away from her and turned the other way. He mood now darkened with anger and embarrassment. When he turned, Kagome had just turned away in surprise. He saw he look and mentally cursed himself and Sakura.

"-San!"

Squad seven turned to where the assistant director was. He had frankly ran toward the director who screamed a what to him. the man put his hands in the air, "Yukie has ran off again!"

Kagome turned toward them and frowned. "Again?" She didn't notice the rest of her team come up behind her.

Kakashi frowned as well, "Don't worry we'll find her." He signaled them to move out. Kagome leaped into the air was Kirara at her side. Kakashi had led to them to a high mountain that over saw the whole forest area. They preached over to see if they see anything.

Kagome being a demon watched intently and listened carefully.

"Alright, fan out and if you find her radio in." Kakashi then disappeared to the left.

"Right." they responded.

Naruto fanned out toward the right, as Kagome stayed where she was. Noticing Sasuke and Sakura hadn't left yet. She turned to them with raised brows, "You guys should go look, I'll watch here."

Sakura nodded eagerly to go with Sasuke, "Come on Sasuke," She pulled on Sasuke's arm.

Kagome turned away to watch the forest and to keep from watching those tow.

_"Meow" _

She petted Kirara.

Sasuke looked at her then went off to the back of the mountain, with Sakura.

"Now that their gone," Kagome smiled at Kirara who meowed. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. She let a small amount of demon blood enter her stream, as she rapidly sped down the mountain.

_'I myself can cover this place in less than ten minutes,'_ She ran past the trees in blurs as she smelt a familiar scent coming up, "This way Kirara,"

The neko meowed as they detoured left.

After a while they came upon the actress, she lay flat on the floor and didn't show signs of arriving. Kagome sighed, and sealed her demon back with her miko energy. Kirara jumped back to her shoulder as she examined the actress who was wide awake.

"Come one, we have to get back," Kagome started.

No response

"Why bother, there's nothing left for me here,"

She babbled on. Kagome listened to her, "I can't go back,"

"Where?"

"To that place, that place," Kagome frowned, "I lost everything, everything." Kagome picked up the actress and placed her on her back.

"What are you doing put me down!" Kagome held the Princess of this land firm, not letting her go. "You can't take me back-"

"Would you shut up!" Kagome just couldn't take it anymore, all this talk about losing everything, was making her lose it. "You think your the only one that.. has lost everything," Kagome started walking back toward the camp, "Well your wrong."

Yukie calmed down slightly, "I've lost all my family members as well..." Kagome continued, "I also thought I had nothing, but now I have friends. Its not about the past Koyuki, it's about the future." Yukie let her eyes widened, "Work towards your future no matter what, ne?" Kagome finished.

_"Meow"_

Her attention was brought to the neko. Yukie looked into the eyes of the cat, and smiled slightly.

"Kagome-chan!"

She looked up and saw her brother running toward them, "I see you found her!" Naruto ran up to her and smiled. "Do you want em to carry her, I mean actresses this days are really-"

"Watch it kid." Yukie started.

Kagome giggled as She let the actress down. "You should phone Kakashi," Kagome smiled.

"Oh yeah!"

..

.

"Oh my god.."

It was a scene of massacre.

Many soldiers were cut down by multiple kunai. the ninja of the leaf and the actors and directors crowded around a single body. Naruto now held the actress on his back as they made their way out of the train way. Kagome looked around and noticed a big ass train on the tracks. Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of thee dead body.

Kakashi had warned them to stay back with Yukie for awhile longer, but Naruto being Naruto insisted they go along anyway.

What a mistake.

Kagome looked to the train and noticed a man present with his hired ninjas. He slowly turned to them, and smirked.

"Ah, Koyuki," Yukie seemed to frighten.

"Doto.."

Naruto and Kagome frowned at the leader.

"What are you doing here?" Yukie asked.

Doto seemed to widen his smirk as he looked to them again, "Isn't it obvious, I'm here for the hex crystal."

As if on cue the ninja he hired, activated their wing things. Kagome noticed that the large one, whom she fought earlier was slightly injured by Kirara's fangs. He held up okay but she saw his weakness.

"Ninja Art: Snow Ice Storm!" the woman exclaimed.

Soon the area was filled with a cold chill, as it froze to ice. Kagome stood in front of the actress with Naruto next to her. The ninja with white hair was engaged by Kakashi once again, who blocked his attempt to get to them.

Kagome felt Naruto falter next to her because of the cold air, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge fire ball was released into the area heating them up instantly. the fog started to clear as Kagome noticed Sasuke finish of the fire ball. she hadn't known he was a fire user.

"Damn you boy!" the woman instantly engaged Sasuke in a heated battle, as the claw ninja came for the,. He charged up his claw and aimed it for the actress who attempted to move.

The claw successfully grabbed her by the body and pulled her forward. Kagome motioned for Kirara to go as the neko transformed. Kirara charged forward and cut the claw away from the actresses body ad caught her in mid air. The neko kept in the air as she watched the battle go on.

Kagome took out a kunai and charged the overly large man, who growled in anger. Kagome smiled as her aimed a big punch for her. the punch landed but not on her. The hand stayed in the air for a good second, that was enough time for Kagome to use it as a branch. She placed on hand on it and flipped toward him knocking her foot into his face. When he fell back wards she made a series of hand signs.

The snow instantly started to freeze as it surrounded the man holding him in place.

Kagome landed next to him as he lay defeated. She looked to her right as she noticed the train speed off rapidly. She cursed, but let it go.

She looked to her left and saw Sakura protecting Sasuke who had a frozen leg. Kagome motioned to the air as Kirara descended. she hopped onto the neko and charged toward battle.

The woman snow ninja made another series of hand signs, "Ice style: Snow burial!"

Sakura looked around instantly for a reaction, but failed to notice the snow engulf her from bottom up. She screamed loudly as the snow forced her to drop her knife.

The woman ninja chuckled, as she ascended to struggled with the snow as she felt it start to melt. She looked to her left and noticed the neko next to her. the fire surrounding the cats feet melted the snow.

Kagome appeared in front of her, in a stance.

"Kagome-san..."

"Its okay, I got you covered Sakura."

Sakura was released as she left back to Sasuke's side. Kagome noticed this and smiled, Kirara stood next to Sasuke as she started to melt his frozen body part.

"Move girl!" the woman exclaimed.

The girl flew into the air with her wings, "Kirara!" The neko released Yukie next to the others as she took Kagome into the air. Sasuke clutch his have cold half warm arm as he watched Kagome.

"Ice style!" The woman made more hand signs. Kagome braced herself as ice crystals came toward them. Kirara dodged everyone as she growled out loud. Kagome smiled to the neko, "Gomen Kirara," She stood on the cat and reached toward her charm bracelet. It held many charms.

But she reached for the one shaped like a boomerang. She placed her miko energy into the bracelet and unhooked the charm.

_'Sango..'_ She thought as the boomerang glowed as it grew. There she held the famous boomerang.

"Nani?" The woman exclaimed.

Kagome pushed off of Kirara and flew toward the woman, "HIRAIKOTSU!" She exclaimed letting the boomerang flew.

"What is that?" the woman was struck dead in the chest as she coughed up blood. She lost control of her outfit as the wings retracted and she fell form the sky.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in disbelief as the boomerang came back toward Kagome as she caught it with ease. The woman ninja fell form the sky and landed in front of them.

Kagome fell from the sky with Kirara as she gracefully landed. "Daijobou?" she asked them.

"Hai," Was all they could say.

Yukie looked at Kagome with disbelief. _'This girl she?' _

"Sugoi! Kagome-nee,"

Kagome walked over to them and knelt beside Sasuke, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sasuke merely nodded, "Are you okay..?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him, "Hai."

Sakura fumed with jealously.

Kagome was so strong, how was she going to get Sasuke back form someone like her?

"Watch out Kagome!"

Kagome turned toward the edge of the cliff as blood splattered onto the ground...

**TBC **

Happy measure your feet day! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! :D Ill keep updating regularly, if they continue as they are (:

**Warning:** Killing, Possibly consider demon rage. Not proof Read

**Real Warning:** this chapter contains Sasuke and Kagome moments and nothing else seems to matter (: except naruto.. (Darn spoiler xD) Next chapter will be about the current situation, if you want that next chapter you should ...? Ill let you figure that out

Enjoy

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_"Watch out Kagome!"_

_Kagome turned toward the edge of the cliff as blood splattered onto the ground..._

_**Now**_

"N-Naruto..."

The blond looked from his chest to her and smiled, "Are you alright.. Nee-chan?" Blood ran down the side of his mouth. The balloon that surfaced around the edge of the cliff rose, and a ninja attempted to take Kagome down with a sword. It was aimed accurately and if it would have hit Kagome, she would have most likely died.

But it didn't

It hit Naruto.

He moved into the way, and he was struck in the chest.

Kagome didn't get a chance to respond as the balloon released a rope like claw and forcibly grabbed Yukie. She screamed and struggled to loosen the grip, as Sasuke and Sakura attempted to help her but in vain. Kagome could only stare in shock as Naruto was also grabbed by the claw. She quickly got back to her senses when Kirara attempted to break the claw around her brother.

But this weapon was steel, Kirara couldn't bite it.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed when he was pulled into the enemies grasp.

"I warn you girl," It was Goto's voice on the intercom of the balloon, "You and your team stay out of our way, or this boy _will_ die..."

After that, the balloon was gone.

"Oh great that Naruto got kid napped!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kagome sat silently, watching the exact spot where Naruto was taken.

_'Nee-chan...'_

The same scene replayed in her mind...

A sword aiming for her brothers chest..

And she couldn't stop it, just like with Souta

"-He's so useless!" Sakura finished. Kagome slowly started to respond and absorb her words.

_They _angered her... _Goto_ angered her..._ Everyone_ angered it her.

She could feel the demonic blood coursing through her veins. Like gas being added to the fire. The control she kept onto her human appearance was starting to slip as her miko powers was losing the battle of control. She could feel her eyes change from her brown to her red and her fangs and claws growing.

Her mind unconsciously fought to gain sanity, but failed at the strong urge to _murder_ the man of the country.

Sasuke whipped his head toward the girl who had potentially saved his life. The chakra she was emitting was strong... _very_ strong.

_'What is this?'_ He felt an unease about her. He wanted to convince her that they would get Naruto, yet now he was frightened to even go _near_ her.

"Hello Kagome!"

Sakura kept on babbling and babbling about how Naruto was too stupid, and should have let that sword strike Kagome (Which angered him), but now she was trotting on forbidden territory. Sakura walked and placed her face right in front of Kagome's trying to get her to respond.

"Sakura.." Sasuke couldn't find himself to warn Sakura about Kagome's change in attitude. He himself was too engulfed in the murderous aura in the air.

_'Where is Kakashi?'_

Kagome clenched her jaw tightly letting the last of her fangs grow. Her appearance suddenly slipped as she was starting to glow a soft purple hue, _'Naruto...' _

Was her only thought.

Sakura let out a banshee scream much to Kagome's dismay, as she rose to her feet in her own demon glory.

Her hair had changed from dark black-blue to a pure silver. Her eyes remained the normal red with a sliver diamond as she looked to Sakura in pure demon rage.

Without control of herself she lashed out to the pinkette who fell to the ground just in time, only getting a couple strands of her hair cut.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sakura attempted to scamper away, as Sasuke raised a confused and frightened brow. Her murderous aura had reached an all time height as he watched her attack Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped as Kagome grabbed hold of her neck,

_"Naruto..."_

"I don't know where is he is!" Sakura exclaimed. Kagome growled angrily to her and readied her claws, to slice her in half. As she was prepared to thrust her hand forward she was stopped. She whipped her head around in even more rage.. how dare someone try to stop her. She narrowed her eyes as her other male teammate gave her stern look.

"Sasuke-kun you came to-" Sakura was not listened to as Sasuke stared deep into the whirl pool of red. Kagome continued to growl like a mad dog, as his grip on her arm tightened. As he looked into her eyes, he could feel something boil within himself. Like her murderous acts were affecting him, and he didn't like it.

His grip tightened.

Demon Kagome kept growling and looking into the eyes of Sasuke, until his grip tightened. When she blinked, she was face to face with a different set of eyes.

It was the same eye Kakashi had shown multiple times, but now Sasuke had it.

In both of his eyes...

But there was something about how the tomoes spun, that made her drop Sakura's now unconscious form. She ceased her growling and calmed.

_'Sasuke...?'_

She felt her real self start to take over, as her claws disappeared. Sasuke's eyes stopped spinning, look like to be unknown to him, as she loosened his grip.

"Kagome?" He asked so only she could hear.

Kagome pulled the demon blood back into dormancy, as she returned to normal. "S-sasuke.." She muttered as his grip was gone completely. Kagome blinked away the blurriness as she saw his eyes return to normal. Sasuke seemed shocked and touched his eyelid with his hands.

He had finally got his Sharingan, finally, Sasuke thought. He smirked to himself and directed his attention back to Kagome, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and nodded, "Naruto.." She muttered. She can't believe she lost control.. Naruto would be scolding her now.. if he was here...

Sasuke saw her sadden and placed a cold hand to her shoulder. Kagome looked to him, "We'll get him back, but first we have to find Kakashi."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Hai" she said it slowly and turned toward Sakura, Sasuke's hand still on her shoulder.

"Did I do that?"

It was silent,

"Gomen..."

Sasuke couldn't understand why she was apologizing so much. If he knew right demons go into rage, it wasn't her fault.

"Hn." Was all he could say. Kagome felt herself get more guilty at his cold reply. She turned to face him and bowed her head, "Gomen. I put you in danger, I'm really-" Sasuke cut her off.

"I'm not hurt. Stop. Apologizing." He placed his other hand on her other shoulder.

Kagome bit her lip and rose her head, surprised that he was so close.

_'Get it together Kagome!'_ Kagome could feel the unwanted heat rush to her face, as she attempted to stop it.

Sasuke noticed how she was trying to hold back her blush. At least shes getting over what happened.

He smirked to himself

He felt proud of the power he seemed to have over her

"S-sasuke?" She stuttered lowly, but he silenced her with a small peck to the lips.

Kagome didn't respond quick enough and he pulled away.

It was just a peck

A peck that seemed to last forever...

The heat on her face intensified

"Hey you two!" Sasuke had pulled away so quick, Kakashi didn't notice, "What happened here?" He asked walking toward Sakura's unconscious body.

Before Sasuke joined his side, he brushed Kagome's hand slightly

Kagome understood

They'll talk later..

_**TBC **_

Short but The next chapter will be longer than all the chapters combined... (Not really)

It will be longer than the last chapter though and the last chapter was 2,579 words


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! They went a little slow and i wanted to post this chapter sooner! xD But here it is!

**Warning:** Uh.. Longer than usual, End of Mission

**Real Warning:** Some Sakura hate-tation, Not Proof Read

After this mission I'm not going to rush into the Chunin exams.. imma take my time (: Still working on the ending of the story (x

Okay now Enjo-

Wait! Forgot this...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Except maybe the plot (Now)

Now enjoy! xD

* * *

_**Kagome's New Life.**_

_Nazedesu ka?_

_..  
_

_Why?_

_.._

_Why her?_

_.._

_Why not me?_

It was clear to Sakura, that something was going on between them.

_Kagome and Sasuke..._

She was awoken, rudely mind you, by her sensei. Who had reminded her that Naruto was kidnapped, and they had been waiting for her recovery. They can't go anywhere without a member of the squad. When she had awoken, she was surprised herself to see Sasuke starring at her.

_(Although she missed the glare..)_

She smiled to him

_(But missed the twitch of his brow)_

She wanted to talk to him, but then she remembered.

_She looked to Kagome.._

She was attacked by that **demon** Kagome. She remembered the fear she held when she looked at her. The fear of dying was different and it drove her crazy. But to have a bitch like her attack her person was outrageous. A Haruno won't stand for it.

_When Kakashi ushered them toward the castle of the Land of Snow, she made up her mind._

Kagome Higurashi was going down

_That** demon** was going down_

_.._

Kagome felt her brow twitch excessively. She could feel Sakura heated gaze onto the back of her neck and she wanted nothing more to lash out. Because as you all know Kagome hates being in the spotlight.

She sighed again and ignored Sakura and focused on the task at hand. They were stationed outside the huge castle of the Land of Snow. There were guards, but guards as in the weaker shinobi.

Earlier, Kakashi had token care of the strongest shinobi as the genin took out the other two.

Now was Doto, who had Naruto and Yukei.

_'Naruto..'_ Kagome was itching to get going.

Her wishes came true as Kakashi gave the signal. Sasuke nodded from the front and let down the smoke bombs. When they dropped to the ground the smoke covered the area. Kagome and Sakura advanced forward, being the girls on the team. The ninja guarding the castle caught on, and attempted to attack the girls. Sakura took out a kunai as she was almost struck in the head.

Kirara who was behind Kagome, took out the guards in her blind spot as Kagome used a regular kunai.

"Alert lord-!"

The guard was cut off by Kagome's kunai. She had stabbed him thoroughly, making sure the underlings didn't respond to his command.

_'All this blood..'_ Kagome commented, noticing the dead or injured guards._ 'It's getting to me..'_

Kakashi led the way as they fought their way toward the head of the castle.

_'Were getting closer..'_ Kagome could feel the Kyuubi's chakra not far off. It was coming from the main doors of the place. Kakashi seemed to have noticed and ran toward the exact doors.

Sakura gasped quietly as she spotted a ninja attempting to strike Kagome from her position. "Higur-" But she couldn't find it in herself to warn her. Sakura just looked away like she didn't notice.

The team stopped when Kagome was attacked violently. Kirara growled angrily form the ground, as she was knocked away. Kagome attempted to push the ninja off of her but he was too strong.

"Kagome-"

"I'm fine, go get Naruto!"

Kakashi nodded and ushered the team forward. As much as he learned about her, she could handle a single ninja.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glanced at the demoness, who seemed to have trouble fighting the shinobi. He himself was going to help her, but was pulled away by Sakura.

The doors they entered eliminated his sight of her as he ran forward, hoping she would be okay.

Kagome let out a grunt as she manged to push the human off of as Kirara took her place. She attempted to sink her large teeth in the man. The neko growled as her teeth sunk into his shoulder. Kagome let down her guard thinking they had won.

But he just stood still.

The man looked at her with a empty look in his eye.

Kagome widened her eyes as Kirara as blown away by a purple smoke. The neko cried out loudly, the fog must have been poisonous.

"Kirara!" Kagome attempted to get to her but the man stepped in front of her. He smirked down at her in triumph,

"Let's see what you can do." He said in an echoed voice.

Kagome felt his chakra rise dramatically, _'This chakra-' _She thought as she flipped over the man lading next to Kirara.

Kagome picked up the neko noticing she returned to normal, and kept twitching.

_'Shes in danger...'_ Kagome turned a cold eye to the man. His appearance was normal. Black hair, blue eyes, etc.

But his energy was high

_Too _high

_'This man can't be-'_

But there was no other explanation

This man was a demon

"So you've figured it out." The man smirked, "So you are _his _daughter after all, good girl."

_'His daughter?' _

"I don't have any idea who you're talking about, I don't necessarily have a father."

Its true Kagome never knew her father, as no one ever spoke of him.

She would never ask about him, because she felt that is was unnecessary seeming she had all the family she needed

But to have an unknown demon mention someone that is her so called father to her like that, peeked her interest.

"Enough talk," He had already given out to much info "Lets fight."

Kagome set Kirara down gently and got into a stance.

_'If this guy knows my father... then maybe i can get the answers from him.'_

The demon looked to her and smirked one last time before letting his demon energy reach his highest. Kagome could feel the intent to kill coming off of him, but it didn't scare her. Something about his chakra made her feel so superior, it was nothing. Kagome's face was shadowed as all you would see is a small smile. She leaped off of one foot and disappeared in a flash.

The man blinked and quickly searched the area for her signal.

"Uf!" Kagome skidded backwards with a grunt.

He had blocked her so easily.

He was strong.

She frowned and leaped again.

The man smirked at her consistency.

He blocked her attack once again as she fell square on her butt. The man smirked and made a series of hand signs-

**'Your only there for one purpose, don't fail!'**

His orders rung through his head as he canceled the signs. When he found out Kagome's position it was too late. The girl landed a foul blow to his stomach, causing him to cough blood. He skidded backwards and hit his head on the wall.

Kagome landed on four limbs like a feline, and growled under her breath.

_'Dammit!_' She screamed in her head.

She couldn't control her body once again.

She could feel her self change into her demon appearance as he glanced at the ninja with red eyes.

The said man coughed up blood and stood staring at her.

_"Now you die,"_ Kagome felt herself say

..

.

_'That chakra!'_

He turned his head toward the corridors as his team fought off Doto's extra ninja. He clenched his fists, realizing that another chakra just as strong was near her.

Kagome was in danger

Sanger meaning within herself

She wasn't herself

She was transformed

But why again?

She shouldn't be transforming so much in a short amount of time...

"Hey I'll be back!"

Kakashi turned, "Naruto where are you going?" He exclaimed

"To save my sister!"

_**TBC**_

Short! Dx Gomennasai, but high school is no joke people! Especially english! Damn lady gave us a portfolio! Dx Review and i promise itll be wayyyyy longer :P


	11. Chapter 11

Next Chapter and thanks for the reviews! (: Appreciated

Song That inspired me: Zombie by Cranberries! :D

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own characters... OC yeah ..

Warning: Author is doing first Ova for a story!:D For those who don't know, OVA'S are originally episode's that don't have anything to do with the plot but yet it does. Like peanut and butter isn't necessarily peanut-butter, so yeah.. xD

Real Warning: Author not responsible for over anxiousness and eagerness

ENJOY! :D

* * *

_**Kagome's New Life**_

_**OVA 1**_

_**Ku-loon: 13 Years Ago  
**_

_"Wahh! ugh- Wahh!"_

_"Congratulations Miss, its a girl."_

_It was the first day she was born.  
_

_She had been the god mother of this child._

_The beautiful lady, she called her sister, lay exhausted in the medical bed holding the baby close to her heart._

'Typical'_ Ku-Loon thought,_ 'He wouldn't be here for the birth of his own daughter'.

_She walked to the bed side of her sister, watching her and the baby closely. As the doctors exited the room to let the nurses come in and clean, she frowned to her sister. _

_The said lady was letting tears fall as she looked to the child, who not only looked like her, but like her father._

_"She looks.. like him..."  
_

_Ku-Loon frowned deeper, "Forget about him! You have all that you need, stop pondering on-"_

_"I'm sorry," The woman blinked away the last of her tears, "I just wish that I can keep her with me.."_

_"What do you mean?" Ku-Loon was confused._

_Her 'sister' looked to her, "If I keep her with me, he'll surely come after me just to take her away.."_

_She nodded in agreement. Her sibling travels a lot due to her job. She could take her child everywhere, but with the father lingering around what would happened?_

_"Will you.." Ku-loon looked at her still confused, "Take her?"_

_"What?..." she whispered, "No! I mean.. I can't.. She's your-"_

_"Please," The woman begged. Her dark brown eyes pleading, "I can't risk her safety over me."_

_"Demo, this baby will eventually adapt to me and won't know you! Do you want that?"_

_"...If that's what it takes to keep her safe. Her heritage must be a secret.."_

_The tears were returning to her eyes, and Ku-loon couldn't bear to see her cry._

'It's all his fault...'

_"A-Alright.."_

_The woman looked to her with tears, "I'll take her ne? So don't cry anymore."_

_The woman smiled brightly, "Thank You!" _

_Ku-loon nodded and held the baby girl. She was so beautiful. Blue eyes and raven hair. "Demo, what's her name?"_

_The woman dried her tears again and looked to the baby in Ku-loons arms. She smiled warmly, "Kagome.. Her name will be Kagome."_

_Ku-loon repeated it as she stared at the child, "Perfect..."_

_"...That's a perfect name for her..."_

_**Ku-Loon: 12 Years Ago**_

Ku-loon remembers it like it was yesterday indeed. Now she cradled the small one year old in her arms, preparing the food that she had to make for her family.

Kagome had turned one a month ago, and she had to say goodbye to her mother for good. She had to keep traveling, just to make sure that Kagome would not know who she is.

It broke Ku-loons heart. Her sisters own child would never know who she was and had to settle with someone who was not.

All because of her so called father..

Why did he have to taint such a pure person, get her pregnant and vow one day to take the child if she didn't get rid of it.

Its cruel..

"Momma!" Ku-loon smiled as she touched her nose to the child's in her arms.

Kagome was growing fairly big. Her little demon claws and fangs were still at the baby stage which made her even more adorable.

Kagome being in the Higurashi wasn't going to be hard, because they themselves were a family of demons.

"Hungry little one?" She asked as Kagome giggled 'momma' again.

She smiled and turned toward the pot and stirred,

_"Listen closely Ku-Ku"_

_Ku-loon listened to her words intently "When Kagome turns five i will return again, but I shall not reveal who I really am, I will merely train her."_

_"Train? But won't she be too young,"_

_The woman shook her head, "No matter that she is full demon, but she also has _that_ gene. When she is five, they should start to surface and i will be needed to train her."_

_Ku-loon understood and nodded, "Until we meet again"_

She sighed, memories memories.

She heard a knock on the door and tensed, last time she heard a knock like that was...

_"Open Up!"_

_Ku-loon blinked toward the door, she took her chakra filled hand from Kagome's head and walked toward the door._

_"Yes?" She grunted as she was ruffly pushed to the side. Two.. demons it looked to be sniffed around her home violently and intently, seeming to look for something. _

_"Where is she?"_

_Ku-Loon blinked in shock, "Who?"_

_"Don't play with us wench!" One hissed, "We are here for the bosses daughter!"_

_She tensed and kept her mouth closed, '_They want Kagome? I knew he would come sooner or later!'

_"Hey Taro, I found something." _

_Ku-loon mentally cursed as the guard came into the room with Kagome in his arms. The baby was asleep and she was grateful for that. The man sniffed the baby closely and grunting when the smell didn't satisfy him._

_"That s not her you moron! The child is full demon! You have human," The man placed the baby down gently and walked out angrily. _

_"I told you it wasn't here!"_

_Ku-loon ran to Kagome's side immediately after they left, glad that she had just finished giving Kagome her human appearance..._

**TBC**

This was an OVA, the next chapter to the real plot will be next, but first I need _. Ill let you fill in the blank (:

P.S: I will continue this Ova maybe after the next few chapters._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Sigh, well hello, I'm going to update now

**Warning:** Well... Not proof read, very short chapter :o

**Real warning:** To: _ShikiKira, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Eva318, Anne WhiteHead, Ichigo Mirai and Dark Void Princess 21_

I have a master artist and she says "spoilers ruin your dinner" but I'm going to give you all ONE spoiler for reviewing last chapter. It wont be much but keep the info to heart it will be needed later on (:

**_Spoiler:_**

Name: Sugure; (pronounced Sa-gor-aye)

Age: 30;

Gender: Male

...That's it for now! :D

**Real Real warning:** Need a beta, pm me if you want to help! :o

* * *

**_Kagome's New Life  
_**

One of the many perks of being a demon was the power.

Then there was being human. They had to work, they had to work to get stronger, while demons didn't have to work at all. They had natural strength. Kagome preferred being a human. Shes dreamed of living with regular humans for long, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity so easily.

And that's why she fought.

She fought the control of her demon blood, wanting to return to her normal self.

This man was a demon as well. She herself didn't know that there were others out there. She was only exposed to her own family, and it confused her. Most of all she wanted answers, but she was far from getting them.

The man got to his feet minutes ago, and wiped the blood form his mouth. She being in her demon form was crouched over in a canine position. Her body growled in anticipation to see his blood splattered on the ground.

Said man glanced at her demonic eyes and chuckled, _'After all these years of looking, shes the one..'_

He had found out his answer, and there was no need to stay any longer. Gathering up his remaining strength, his palm started to glow white.

Kagome's instincts told her it was dangerous, but her being in rage didn't help.

Her body lunged forward, claws long sharp, and ready to tear flesh.

He chanted under his breath as the glow proceeded to increase. Kagome was sucked into the light as his palm was thrust forward.

She didn't know what happened next..

After the light died down, all you could see was three figures.

The man stood, with a brow raised. Moments before the light could effect her, another figure had gotten in the way. He frowned when he noticed it was the blond kid. He sat on his rear, holding the target in his lap.

Although the blond got in his way, the light did do some damage. Kagome had returned to normal, a burn mark on her right arm.

"Kuso," Naruto cursed under his breath. He looked down the girl in his arms, then to the man who burned her. His eyes were clouded. If you were looking at him from the mans point of view, you could see his eyes were red and held a sliver diamond just like Kagomes.

"I don't know who you are," The demon started, "But I warn you to not interfere again."

Naruto growled at him, "Come near her again, and we'll see who needs the warning."

"Hmph," The demon grunted. He took one last glance at Kagome, then vanished in a puff of shadows.

Naruto's growling died down as he felt himself calm. He looked down to see Kagome, still unconscious, but her aura was pink. He didn't know why, but he felt himself get calmer by it.

"Naruto!"

He turned to the corridors as he heard an explosion. Kakashi, Yukie and the rest of his team had come running to him, "Naruto lets go!"

He had no time to think as he was scooped up by Kakashi who carried him as he carried Kagome. The castle was starting to shake as he heard cries of shock. He and his team ran their way through the rumble.

After they made it far enough from the castle, they turned and watched as it fell to pieces taking Doto and his men with him.

Yukie, or Koyuki looked at the fallen rumble. She watched as fire started to spread throughout the castle ruins burning anything and everything. She had a flash back of when her father was killed. But now her uncle was dying.

She felt liquid run down her face.

She was crying. Tears that she thought was dried out, were falling and she didn't need eye drops.

..

.

_She was running._

_No destination, she was just running._

_The darkness wouldn't end, but she kept running hoping some light was avalible._

_'Someone's calling me,'_

_She panted as she sped up, 'I;m coming!'_

_The scene changes. She runs into a forest, but no ordinary forest. It had the tallest trees and the whitest of skies._

_'Where are you? I know you called me here...' She asked aloud. She walked around admiring the sky and the birds that flew._

_She stopped when she came into the round clearing._

_There picking flowers, was..._

_Kikyo_

_Then it happened. _

_The beautiful forest turned dark again. The trees disappeared along with the animals and flowers. Kagome's mind went blank and all she could do was growl angrily. Kikyo dropped the flowers she was holding and turned toward her._

_Kagome could not make out her expression, but then again she didn't care at the moment._

_Kikyo saw her with interest. 'I haven't seen her for years... shes grown up...'_

_Kagome frowned deeply, "What are you doing here!" _

_Kikyo was confused. Why was she so angry with her? She hasn't seen her since she was born..._

_"Young one, why do you raise your voice at me?"_

_Kagome resisted the urge to charge, "Don't play that with me-! You know damn well what you did!"_

_Confusion was now an understatement, "And what exactly have i done?"_

_Kagome was dumb folded. The confusion on her older sisters face was so believable, she actually had forgotten?_

_"You.. killed everyone in my family..." Kagome shook her head, "How can you pretend like you don't know?"_

_Her eyes widened a fraction. She did what? Murder, she wouldn't murder anyone. _

_Then it hit her._

_"Child I have done no such thing." Kagome flashed her fangs in disbelief, "I have been dead for 14 years, I couldn't possibly-"_

_She froze. 14 years? _

_But-_

_"No! You lie!" Kagome let her instincts take over. She charged her with at full speed._

_Kikyo watched with interest, 'How could you do this to her...'_

_TBC_

What it Kikyo talking about? She did murder the clan didn't she? :o

Review to find out the truth! :o_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello :3 Author is a sophomore now! xD Finally im not a freshman anymore, but sadly i am growing up :( Too Quick for my liking, anyway on with the story!

**Warning:** Oh noes

**Real Warning:** Kikyo is...? :o

**Real Real Waring:** Not Proof read

**Dedicated too:** Miko Vampire! (You so silly!)

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke will not destroy the village and go back on his own! -_-

* * *

**Kagome's... NEW Life**

_Kagome clutched her burned arm in pain, confusion, anger, and lots of emotions she couldn't control. Kikyo, the same woman who trained her since she was young, the same woman who took care of her, the same woman who... killed her entire family stood in front of her. _

_What angered her was the woman's lack of knowledge. _

_Kagome was not a fool. She refused to believe that Kikyo had been dead ever since she was born, 14 years._

_Currently, Kikyo held up a barrier._

_Like Kagome, the emotions she held back were resurfacing and she couldn't control them. _

_Anger was her biggest problem._

_"When?"_

_Kagome panted and raised an angry brow towards her, "When did this happen exactly?"_

_She was motioning to the massacre_

_Kagome clenched her jaw. "You would know,"_

_"Answer me." It was a demand_

_"When I was seven, the week after you left to travel again, you came back-"_

_Her barrier disappeared. The emotions she couldn't control, exploded interrupting Kagome's sentence.  
_

_Kagome turned her head away, as a bright light emitted from Kikyo's body. The light expanded around them and engulfed the surrounding darkness. Kagome turned her head back to Kikyo when she noticed that the forest was back. And it looked even more beautiful._

_The eldest priestess dropped to her knees and starred at the younger._

_Kagome rose her brows in such confusion, when the eldest shed tears._

_In all of her life, she had never seen Kikyo cry._

_Kagome watched her weep for about ten minutes when it finally stopped. Her face was all puffy and the paleness she had was gone. Her face was beautifully colored. And her eyes sparkled with tears and regret._

_"Young Kagome," Kiyko hoarsely started, "I'm sorry."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, "So you finally admit that you did kill my family?"_

_Kikyo shook her head, "I have been dead for-"_

_"No!" Kagome interrupted, "No, stop... saying that. Your playing with my head!" She bowed her head, her hair covering her face._

_"Believe it or not, I have been dead. The day I saw you last was when you were a new born-"_

_Kagome didn't know why she was still trying. She wasn't going to believe a single word she said._

_"If this is true," Kagome interrupted again "Then how is it possible that I saw you at age seven?"_

_Kikyo swallowed. She was not ready for this conversation. Wait, rephrase that, she wasn't ready to tell Kagome the truth.. the exact truth._

_"Answer me!" Kagome shouted_

_"I.. I can't." Kikyo let more tears fall._

_"See," Kagome growled, "You have no proof," Kagome rose to her feet and barred her fangs again. "Kikyo I-"_

_"IT'S ALL A LIE!" The eldest priestess yelled._

_Kagome blinked in shock. "Your life... is a lie." Kikyo finished._

_"What..? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Kagome yelled back. Whats her life have to do with it._

_Kikyo's color disappeared. Her paleness came back, and the forest suddenly vanished away. The trees disintegrated, and the animals were blown away by the wind._

_There was nothing but darkness._

_"Kagome..." Kikyo rose to her feet. The look on her face was impassive yet held a hint of fear, "It's time for you to go.." She then turned and started to walk away_

_"Hey! wait-"_

_"Next time you settle for bed, say 'Ima watashi no yume', and I shall return.." (1)  
_

_Kagome raised a brow as Kikyo disappeared._

_When she was gone Kagome clenched her jaw in frustration._

_"Kakusei" lingered in the air as Kagome felt herself lose her vision (2)  
_

* * *

**While Kagome was sleeping..**

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched her body lay in a bed, in a room on the ship. Her pet cat laid next to her and watched her like a hawk. Hoping that she would wake up soon.

She wasn't the only one

"Alright," Kakashi started. "When we get back to the village, no one mention anything about Kagome and her... neko alright?"

I nodded, knowing that if i did open my mouth, Kagome would get arrested and hell I didn't want that. I turned my eyes to Naruto who nodded... like a idiot.

Ever since Kagome has been asleep, he hasn't left her side.

_'Dobe...'_ I felt my hands clench

This feeling that engulfed me when I thought of Naruto being close to Kagome was indescribable. It was a feeling of possessiveness that I wasn't used to. When I thought about it, I could feel my sharingan try to resurface, and I gained a sudden itch to kill Naruto.

Think that's taking it to the extreme?

Well thats how it felt.

Kakashi decided to leave the room with Naruto, saying something about questioning him on Kagome's true form.

Sounded interesting, but all I wanted to do was watch her sleep.

It would have been easier without Sakura in the room

God, she needed to back off.

There she goes, fiddling with her hands and blushing. I'm not going to even bother looking at her, why? Because she'll blush even more.

I sighed out loud..

Big mistake.

"Nee~ Sasuke-kun, lets go do something while we wait for Kagome to wake up," She started, I sighed again, "I mean, we dont have to sit in this stuffy room do we~?"

I groaned in my head. Can't she take a fucking hint?

"No." I said with as much coldness as possible

Ignoring her, I watched the water meter connected to Kagome's arm. The ship, fortunatley had a medical doctor person on board and provided the equipment we needed. The water was medicine or something, that was helping her in her sleep.

_'Sleep..'_

He hasn't slept since the castle burnt down... three days ago.

The princess was safely left, ruling the land yada yada.

Fairy tale story really.

I saw Sakura start to say something again, but before she could, I got up and left.

I didn't want to leave her side, but Sakura... Sakura God she needed a life.

**Author POV**

Sakura watched the love of her life leave, and smirked?

'Now," She rose from her perch on the ship window and starred down at Kagome.

Kirara looked at her and then back to Kagome.

_'You won't take Sasuke away from me,'_ Sakura took out a kunai and looked toward Kagome.

_'I win...'_ She moved in closer.

As the kunai was about to touch it-

"SAKURA!"

Sakura whipped her head toward the door

There stood an angry Sasuke, Sharingan activated...

**TBC**

What the hell Sakura?

For you Miko Vampire! :D

(1)- I will dream

(2)- Awaken


	14. Chapter 14

I'm bored and have time, so I've decided to update (:

**Review Response:**

_Inuluvskags1:_ o.O What?

_-My-Broken-Destiny-:_ Kikyo will surprise you soon (:

_Miko Vampire:_ You crack me up! this chapter is dedicated to you too (x

**Warning**: Possible rage

**Real Warning:** Nothing comes to mind :o

* * *

_Kagomes... **NEW** Life_

**Last Time:**

_Sakura watched the love of her life leave, and smirked?_

_'Now," She rose from her perch on the ship window and starred down at Kagome._

_Kirara looked at her and then back to Kagome._

_'You won't take Sasuke away from me,' Sakura took out a kunai and looked toward Kagome._

_'I win...' She moved in closer._

_As the kunai was about to touch it-_

_"SAKURA!"_

_Sakura whipped her head toward the door_

_There stood an angry Sasuke, Sharingan activated..._

**Now...:**

"S-Sasuke- kun?"

**_Doki_ (1)**

"Sakura..."

**_Doki_**

Sakura dropped her kunai at his look. The way he said her name, wasn't cold as it usually was, it held big hint of danger.

Sasuke took a step closer...

_**Doki**_

_**Doki**_

_**DokiDokiDokiDoki**_

Before she could think or blink for that mater, she was thrust against the wall. The force knocking the wind out of her_**.**_

"Sasuke-teme! Calm down already!"

Naruto was the one restraining Sasuke from any further actions. She coughed over to regain her breath as she watched Sasuke's eyes on her. The sharingan was spinning wildly and his teeth were flashing in a very dangerous way. Naruto held both his arms in back of him, but he looked to be struggling.

"Sasuke that's enough," She saw her sensei walking in

He walked over to her and helped her up

"Sakura, what's going?" His face was serious

Sakura was at a lost for words. How can she explain what she was about to do. As her actions replayed in her mind she started to feel very guilty and ashamed. How and why would she go that far as to kill a girl, just because the boy she liked liked her

_'I'm an idiot'_

"Sakura _what happened_?" Kakashi exaggerated

"I'll tell you what happened," Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke who seemed to be calmed

"She," He spat "Tried to kill Kagome..."

"WHAT!" Naruto realised his hold on Sasuke, "Tell me that isn't true Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at all the faces that turned toward her. Their stares were so overwhelming, that she could feel the tears stream down her face

"I- I-" She stuttered. Her eyes widened for a bit then she looked downward, her hair covering her face, "I did.. I tired to kill her."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, "Sakura.. why? I really don't want to believe you... but tell me why?"

Sakura blinked as her tears fell to the ground, "I- I- C-can't."

Naruto who listened to the conversation intently heard Sakura confess that she did try to kill Kagome and he could fell the anger boil in his stomach, making the Fox restless.

Kakashi blinked, "Why-"

"Is it because of Teme?" Naruto interrupted anger clearly on his face, "Were you _that_ jealous that you would _kill_ her over a _guy_!" Naruto stated.

Sakura's bottom lip trembled under the pressure of Naruto and Sasuke's glares.

"I- I-" Sakura let a sob escaped, until it multiplied. She was now crying, "Yes! I-I'm sorry, I didn't think straight! I- I-"

Kakashi looked down at her with half hearted sympathy, "Sakura look," He started "Because of these circumstances I can't let you continue to be on this squad-"

Sakura's crying from stopped for a split second

_'Off the squad?'_

"-So I cant let you continue being-"

"No!" Sakura yelled, "Please! It was a mistake I-"

"Naruto-nii..."

Sakura and the other members in the room turned to the girl in bed. Who was no longer asleep.

Kagome sat up rubbing her forehead, her eyes closed and her hair in front of her face. "Naruto-nii-chan," She whispered again.

"Kagome," Naruto put a hand behind her back to support her. He applied a little pressure making her sit up straight, facing them.

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked

Silence

And more silence

Kagome turned her eyes to Naruto's face, then to Sasuke's then to Kakashi's and lastly to Sakura's.. crying form?

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Kagome asked

Sakura blinked at her words as more tears fell

"It's nothing Kagome," She turned back to Naruto, who smiled a little at her, "Haruno-san just got a little sick."

_'Haruno-san?'_ Kagome and Sakura thought

**"LAND HO!"**

Squad seven heard the cry of land, hinting that they were about to stop at the shores

"Okay everyone. lets get ready to travel home," Kakashi started sighing, "Sakura come with me"

After that Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto was left in the room

"Glad your awake nee-chan!" Naruto's grinned suddenly became more brighter

Kagome smiled and nodded as Kirara nuzzled her

She looked over to Sasuke, who stared at the spot that Sakura was.

What happened?

"We already packed so we are good to go!" Naruto said "Kagome when we get home can w-"

"Naruto," Kagome started. Naruto and Sasuke turned to her "What happened?"

Naruto blinked nervously, "Sakura just got sick that's-"

"Then why did you call her Haruno-san?" Kagome looked at both of them, "Why were you so mad Sasuke?"

Both boys were silent

"Tell me," Kagome pleaded.

Naruto looked at her face, and bent his head down, "Sakura... Well... She tried-"

"What Naruto?" Kagome touched his shoulder

Naruto sighed, "She tired to kill you.."

Kagome blinked and blinked and blinked, "Oh..." She removed her hand from Naruto's shoulder and stood up from the bed. "R-really?" She slightly stuttered. Unconsciously her mind went back to her meeting with Kikyo.

Naruto panicked at her expression, "Look nee-chan, she won't try it anymore, shes being kicked off the squad so don't be sad or anything okay?" Naruto placed both hands on her shoulders

Kagome blinked again, but smiled a little, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto sighed in relief as she didn't over react, "Hey nee-chan, Ill go get your things!" Naruto left the room

Sasuke looked away from the spot Sakura was, but still felt the anger build in his stomach. He turned to follow Naruto out but he was stopped.

Kagome gripped his wrists, "Sasuke.. You, didn't answer my question. Why were you so angry?"

Sasuke felt himself calm when she gripped his wrists.

Kagome blinked as he turned to face her, "She tried to kill you..." Was all he said.

She blinked "Yeah but-"

"-Naruto was angry too." Kagome raised a brow,

"Of course Naruto would be angry he-"

Kagome paused, when she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. Her chin was rested on his shoulder when he put his lips next to her ear "_Kagome,_" She shivered, "I wouldn't just let you die."

Kagome blushed, "Sasuke, why are you acting like this?"

"Hn?" He whispered

"I-I mean- never mind." Kagome stuttered

Sasuke pulled away and looked at her in the eye, making her blush more. Kagome blushed deeper which made him smirk, "You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked lowly

Kagome raised a brow, "Figured..?" Sasuke blushed very faintly when her eyes finally widened with realization.

Sasuke swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat, "I didn't know how to say it at first that's why I... kissed you t-that time.."

Kagome looked at him and blushed more

Sasuke smirked a bit through his light blush. He took her hand and swallowed again, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome blushed even more. She let her mind wonder for what seemed liked forever. She thought to the times at the academy, to the time where she first met Sasuke and the time when she started to develop feelings for him. Thinking to this situation now, her heart fluttered remembering.

Kagome swallowed her blush and smiled, "I- I would like that..." She let the blush come up again, "Yes."

Sasuke felt his own heart flutter, then for the first time, he smiled.

* * *

Naruto who was walking back to the room heard Sasuke ask his sister if she would be his girlfriend. At first he paused in shock, then smirked very deviously, knowing that this day will come.

The situation with Sakura finally gave the teme the push that he needed.

He placed Kagome's bag down and walked toward the door. Slowly he peaked inside the room, only to have his jaw drop in pure shock.

_'H-He's kissing her!'_ Naruto watched when they stop kissing and Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

Naruto's heart fluttered when he saw Kagome's calm and happy face

Naruto smiled as he pulled away from the door and leaned on the wall next to him,

_'Maybe now Kagome-nee will be happier'_

Sakura may have done something bad, but something good came out of it

**TBC**

I really hate the way this ended but I couldn't find a good way to end this so... here you go :3

(1)= Heartbeat sound

**Attention:** I'm in a major writers block so now I have to put up a schedule

Reviews = Update date

20 reviews = July 31st

15 reviews = August 1st

10 reviews = August 2nd

5 reviews = August 22nd

0 reviews= September 1st


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, as promised I have the next update here(: Thank you for the reviews received (:

**Warning:** This is a filler chapter (:

**Another warning: **Because I am so busy I had to put up that schedule last chapter. I am up to my knees in work with college classes and life basically. The number of reviews i asked of you were -and i admit- a lot but i needed that. My last update took so long because i wasn't as inspired as I was, and that's were the writer's block came from :o. And because I'm still in it, I have to put up another one**  
**

* * *

Kagome's... NEW life

"Look there it is! I see the gates!"

Naruto placed his hand on his forehead and strained his eyes to see the Konoha gates. The travel off the boat was very well. The boat set them off at the dock that was closest to the movie set, which didn't take them long to travel from.

"Oi, nee-chan when we get home can you make some oden?" Naruto asked from the front of the group

Kagome, who was in the back of the group blinked then nodded "Yeah sure"

"Woooo Wooo!" Naruto thrust his fists in the air and rushed faster to the gates.

Kakashi who walked in the middle of the group was busy reading his porno book, with Sakura at his side.

Well he wasn't really reading his book, he was paying attention to what Kagome and Sasuke were talking about, he still not knowing the news.

Sasuke was walking along side Kagome, not so shyly holding her hand. After she said she would be his girl friend, to him, it felt like whole new doors were open. He didn't know why but he felt fresher.

"Hey nee-chan!" Kagome giggled when Sasuke grumbled. Saying something about 'annoying dobes'. "Why don't you invite the teme over!" Naruto turned to them with a very sly smile

Kagome blinked at him then nodded, turning to Sasuke she smiled "I don't mind, you should come on by?"

Sasuke looked at her face, that was somehow more warm when she smiled. He smiled a bit then shrugged, "Why not?"

Naruto turned back around to face the entrance of the gates, satisfied that now he could pick on Kagome about something

"Hey Naruto!" The guard, "Long time no see!"

Kakashi nodded to them through his book that he was reading. He sighed after stopping at a good part and placed his book away and faced his team. "Alright guys," Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke faced him as Sakura stayed by his side, quiet as ever, "Team sevens first mission was successful, great work. Now since this as an A rank, we won't have any other missions for awhile," Naruto interrupted with a whine, "I'm going to file a report, so dismissed." Kakashi turned to Sakura and his mood darkened, "Come with me Sakura."

Sakura nodded and with one last look to the team she and Kakashi vanished with a poof of smoke

"Alright guys," Naruto said breaking the small cloud of tension, "Lets go home!" He exclaimed

Kagome nodded and pulled Sasuke forward, who smiled

_'I'm doing that way too much lately'_ But he didn't really care

* * *

Kagome turned the key inside the knob of her- err her and Naruto's apartment. When she did she went inside and took off her shoes with two boys following. When she saw Naruto run by to toward the bedroom, she knew he went to go unpack and things.

She placed her bag next to her shoes and turned to Sasuke who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy, make yourself at home." She stated

"Yeah teme! Don't be shy!" Naruto said walking back into the living room, grinning.

Kagome smiled and pulled him inside after he set down his bag. Sasuke blushed a bit making Naruto chuckle. Sasuke suppressed a glare and continued inside the apartment.

It was a regular sized. When you walk inside form the door the living room is off to the left, the walls were painted white which matched the couch, that looked to seat three people. Its back was faced toward the kitchen while the front was facing a television. Next to the t.v was a plant that had three long leaves and was in a white flower pot.

When Kagome pulled him into the kitchen, it was no different from the living room. There was a white fridge and a counter next to a stove. Then there was a table and four chairs in the middle of it all.

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs as he watched his girlfriend look through the fridge.

"Oh no good, we've been away so long the food is bad." She started taking things out and throwing them away in the garbage next to the exit of the kitchen.

"Then we'll go shopping!" He heard Naruto say from the living room

"Yeah, but I want to wait on Kirara to get home.."

Wondering where the neko was? Well...

_"What's wrong Kirara?" _

_Team seven gathered around the two tailed neko, who tried to communicate with them with cat calls. Naruto raised a brow through his closed yes and scratched his head. Sasuke stared at the small pet in pure - hidden- confusion. Kagome blinked as Kirara meowed to her._

_"Oh I see..." Kagome said then sighed._

_"What's wrong nee-chan?" Naruto and the rest of the team turned to her_

_"Well Kirara has this phase where she... likes to travel instead of being around humans." She smiled. Naruto looked at her then shrugged. They were at least half way to the village in the deepest part of the forest, he guessed that Kirara would like to run a bit._

_Wrong_

_Kagome lied_

_Kirara was in heat. When nekos are in that phase, they preferred to be away from people. Kirara wanted to stay in the woods for a couple of days to cool off._

Kagome sighed, "Hey don't worry nee-chan she'll be fine!"

Naruto came into the kitchen with a black T-shirt and blue jeans on. He had on his shoes but no head band, "I'll do the shopping for you!" He offered

Kagome glared at him. One: Naruto never got the shopping right, he always got the wrong thing, and Two: He never offered before meaning he was picking on her because of she and Sasuke that's all.

Naruto saw her glare and chuckled nervously _'She on to me!'_ "Ha ha nee-chan come on!"

Kagome walked past him and grumbled something unheard.

Naruto then turned his smirk to Sasuke who glared at him. Naruto walked to the chair across from him and sat down. Placing his arms on the table and smirking even wider at him.

"So teme," Naruto smiled "You and I are like- in laws now -ttebayo?"

Sasuke glared at him the sighed silently. "Like I would want to be related to you." He smirked.

Naruto glared

Sasuke glared

...

Kagome who was in the bedroom changed her clothes to some jeans and a shirt. She looked into the mirror and in a flash she saw Kikyo. Kagome glared at her image and resisted the urge to shatter the mirror. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair quickly.

_"Your life is a lie..."_

Slamming her brush down onto the dresser she walked out the room toward the living room and saw Naruto watching television.

"Oi," she said getting there attention "Where's Sasuke?"

"_Here_," Kagome jumped and turned around to noticed Sasuke standing behind her smirking. She saw he changed his clothes. Instead of the high collar shirt he had on a regular black t-shirt and some gray jeans.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome nodded through her blush and grabbed her wallet and keys from her bag, as they exited the apartment.

_**That Night**_

Satisfied with today Kagome sat on the couch watching a random show. She smiled thinking about today. Sasuke had went home about an hour ago thanking her for the meal and things, she blushed at the kiss she had with him. Chucking to herself when Naruto shouted to the world about how gross they were. Which earned him a punch from Sasuke.

Kagome smiled at the television and looked at the time. It was really late.

_"Next time you sleep, say Ima watashi no yume..."_

Easier said than done, Kagome thought. Sleeping has always been a big problem for her

'If i want answer I at least have to... try'

Since Naruto was already in her bed, she placed her head from the couches rm rest to the cushion and hesitantly closed her eyes

_'Ima watashi no yume'_

_**In Kagome's head**_

_She was running again_

_but unlike last time she knew where she was going and who was calling her. _

_Soon she came upon the same beautiful forest that she was in last time. The trees were as tall as ever, and this time she spotted some animals. She walked through the bushes and came into the big clearing. She stopped when she saw Kikyo. This time she wasn't picking flowers, but just sitting down in the clearing._

_Kagome couldn't help the past images come up into her head._

_The negative thoughts caused the forest to collapse once again, leaving the darkness  
_

_Kikyo watched the scene disappeared ad slowly turned her head to Kagome. She stared at her for awhile before smiling, "You called me again, I'm glad"_

_Kagome noted how her tone was so calm, "Your eyes, they seem more calm and content than the last time," Kagome ignored that and glared.  
_

_"Why did you want me to call you back?" Coldness clearly in her voice_

_Kikyo smiled some more and patted the spot next to her, "You will know soon. First have a seat, we can't talk in this dark atmosphere."_

_Kagome didn't budge, "Talk."_

_Kikyo raised a brow and shook her head, "Okay we'll have it your way." The elder priestess stood and faced the younger one. "What would you like to know?"_

_"Everything," Kagome stated bluntly, "Especially about why you said my life was a lie."_

_Kikyo stiffened then relaxed. "Alright, but i warn you, you won't believe me..." Kagome was impassive as she continued. "I said what I meant," Kikyo swallowed, "Everything you are and know is a lie." _

_Kagome clenched her jaw painfully at her words, "What do you mean?"_

_Kikyo sighed shakily 'She is ready, she's fourteen' "Your... your real name isn't Kagome Higurashi... Your name is Kagome Takami..."_

_Kagome dropped her arms in disbelief, "T-Takami? You except me to believe that!" _

_Kikyo shook her head, "I told you you wouldn't, but this is the truth. Your father is named Sugure Takami, and you are his daughter."_

_Kagome started to breathe heavily_

_Kikyo bit the inside of her lip, "A-And your mother... isn't Ku-Loon..."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. Her breathing was getting heavier, then she got angry. "T-that's definitely a lie! Ku-loon is my mother! She gave birth to me..."_

_Kikyo's eyes saddened considerably, "She... didn't give birth to you..."_

_Kagome watched as her eyes shined with something she couldn't place_

_"I did..."_

**TBC**

I hope you liked this chapter, because I really didn't! :l There might be some minor mistakes, but i hope you can over look them :o

**Attention:** This is the last schedule thingy that I'm putting up! I really never liked it, but I need it right now

_Review = Update date_

_10 reviews and up = August 5th_

_5 reviews = August 12th_

_0 reviews = September 1st  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, I got a ton of reviews o.O Thanks guys *heart* Soon I'm going to enter the 200 mark and I'll be really happy then.

Unfortunately yesterday I was assigned a paper so I'm using today to update so I can get to work on it -.-

Oh and LOL to you reviewers who's jaw dropped at Kikyo's confession xD

**Warning:** Hmmm, nothing is coming to my mind o.O

**Disclaimer:** I own **NONE** of the characters in this chapter

* * *

Kagome's... **NEW** Life

**Last Time:**

_Kikyo bit the inside of her lip, "A-And your mother... isn't Ku-Loon..."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. Her breathing was getting heavier, then she got angry. "T-that's definitely a lie! Ku-loon is my mother! She gave birth to me..."_

_Kikyo's eyes saddened considerably, "She... didn't give birth to you..."_

_Kagome watched as her eyes shined with something she couldn't place_

_"I did..."_

**Now:**

Thump.. thump... thump... thumpthumpthump

Kagome jolted awake in shock and surprise. She placed a hand over her heart and felt it beat faster and faster. She could feel her breathe getting lighter and lighter.

She was hyperventilating

_'No that... can't be...'_

She frantically looked around her apartment and noticed that she still had the television on but had a blanket over her. She looked toward the window behind the T.v and saw the orange glow of sunrise.

The sunrise she saw blurred as she started to sweat _'Breathe Kagome, Breathe'_

"_I_ did..."

"I _did_..."

"_I did..._"

She shook her head and stood shakily. She let out a small breathe and stumbled toward the kitchen. Getting the glass that was on the counter she poured some water in it from the sink and drunk it. When she felt the water go down her throat and through her body she sighed and felt her heart slow down.

_'Yoyo-san... no Kikyo... My mother? **Impossible**'_

No matter how much Kikyo doesn't lie, that couldn't have been possible, and if it was why? Why was she raised by Ku-Loon, why did she leave her behind only to get killed soon after? Why? _why?_ Why!

_'Calm down... there has to be some rea-'_

"Nee-chan?"

Kagome whipped her sweat coded face to Naruto, who stood in the door way rubbing his eyes while holding a confused face. "Ohayo... What's wrong?"

Naruto wasn't stupid, well he was slow, but far from stupid.

When Kagome said good morning and denied that everything was okay, he could tell she was lying.

"Nee-chan I-"

_Riiinnnngggggg_

"I'll get it Naruto!" Kagome walked past him in a hurry to try to change the subject. 'Who's calling at this hour?'

"Moushi moushi?" She said

_"Kagome?"_

It was Kakashi-sensei... so early?

"Kakashi-sensei? Good morning, what brings this call?"

_"Well I got a call this morning from the Hokage. He says he wants squad seven to attend another mission."_

Kagome listened to the details through her own thoughts and agreed.

Naruto and herself were to meet him and Sasuke at the training field by 7 am_._

"Oi, Onee-chan who was that?" Naruto came from the kitchen with a bowl of ramen and chopsticks_. _He sat on the couch and got under the blanket that she was using and changed the channel. Kagome walked down the hall to the kitchen, "That was Kakashi-sensei, seems we have another mission."

"Nani?" Naruto immediately stood, "I thought we had a break? What type of mission? When?"

Kagome sighed pulling out a ramen pack for herself, "We were requested by the Hokage, we meet him and Sasuke at the training field at seven"

"Alright but what type of mission?"

"Another A-rank..."

_**"DATTEBAYO!"**_

And so began her day

* * *

"Oi, Kaka-sensei! Teme!"

Naruto waved to them with two traveling packs on his back. His and Kagome's. He was dressed the same, the orange jumpsuit, blue ninja shoes and his head band around his head.

Kagome trailed behind him looking toward the ground. Thinking about her last meeting with Kikyo.

_"She isn't your mom..."_

**"I am.."**

"I gave birth to you..."

"I _did_..."

"_I_ did..."

"Oi Kagome," Kagome looked up to noticed all the men on her team staring at her with worry. "Daijobou?" Naruto asked.

Kagome shook her head then nodded and smiled, "Hai! Good morning sensei!"

She turned to the ravened haired boy next to him, and smiled some more. "Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke still held the worried look but smirked to her a good morning

"Oi, what's the mission sensei?" Naruto saluted to Kakashi

Kakashi looked over his orange book and looked at his team, almost forgetting Sakura was dismissed from them. But blinked in shock when Sasuke out an arm around Kagome's waist.

"We head to the Hokage's office, he will explain the details to us." Was all he said

The team looked to each other then shrugged

..

.

"Ah! good they're here." The third Hokage was in his robes looking through papers when squad seven walked in. Kagome bowed a good morning, Sasuke nodded and Naruto, well...

"Oi Old man! Tell us our mission, I'm ready!"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in shame. Kagome giggled and Sasuke shook his head.

The Third Hokage chuckled and smirked, "Good morning to you too Naruto. Glad you all could make it, and to say I'm sorry about the demotion of your teammate Sakura Haruno," The team seemed to tense in anger, "Although that's not while your here. Originally I was going to assign jounin to this mission but because of your ages it seemed it would be better if you attended this."

"What do you mean ages?" Kagome asked

"Well, this is an A rank yes, but your team has already done an A rank so that's why choose you. For this assignment I want you to accompany the two sons of the Daimyo back to their country."

"NANI? THE DAIMYO'S SONS!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

"Yes Naruto. They arrived this morning with information for me, but I want to make sure they get back to their home safely."

Sasuke and Kagome nodded, as Naruto jumped for joy

_Knock Knock_

"Oh that must be them.. Come in!"

The team turned toward the door as it opened. Their stood two boys, twins. They looked to be at least seventeen. The first one who walked in had short hair and bangs that stopped above his eyes. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were red. His head band was tied around his shoulder. His clothes consists of a black long sleeved shirt, with a fishnet under, as you could see it through the collar of his regular shirt. And lastly was blue jeans and the regular blue ninja shoes.

the next boy that came in had hair longer than his twins but stopped at his shoulders, and it covered one eye. Like the first boy his hair was purple but his eyes a dark blue. His clothes were a opposite of his brothers. He had on a blue long sleeved shirt with a fishnet and black pants with blue ninja shoes. And his head band was tied on the opposite shoulder.

"Squad seven this Jun Okumura, and Zero Okumura."

The one with shorter hair nodded, "Jun."

the one with longer hair smiled, "Zero, I'm in your care."

Naruto gaped at how cool they looked, While Kakashi introduced himself. They seemed like okay guys

But they're biggest mistake for Sasuke

Was how they're eyes lingered on Kagome...

**TBC**

Short don't kill me -/- but i gotta work on this essay, And why are the twins looking at Kagome like that?

Review to find out!

Reviews that are (always) required: 10 or more


	17. Chapter 17

*Bows to readers* Thank you so much for all of your support for this story, and for the over 200 reviews mark, I greatly appreciate it (:

**Mers Bugs:** Your review inspired this update, your words were kind and even lifted up my day, thank you (:

**Suki Yasutori:** You are special ! Lol and Well drawing them isn't up to me, they don't belong to me (: They belong to my friends manga (:

**Gaara 710:** Really! Oh gosh thanks I greatly appreciate that (:

**TopazBanana:** Haven't heard you voice in forever! Stop by more often, and i have the same problem, Lazy authors these days xDD

**WickedXLove:** Lmao. you could be both xD

**Warning:** You'll be surprised

**Real warning:** This chapter is shocking :o and ignore some spelling mistakes -_-"

* * *

Kagome's... **NEW** Life

"Alright guys!" Team seven gathered at the gate with the two Daimyo's sons. Naruto had his hand over his eyes like a visor checking out the view. Kagome was standing next to Sasuke giggling at Naruto's actions.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked

"Because this is the first time we are actually traveling to an all civilian village, Believe it!"

Kagome turned to the seventeen year old twins and raised a brow. Jun and Zero were walking on her right side and both turned to her at the same time. "What?" They asked in a union

"Well, I didn't know that the Daimyo lived in an all civilian village.."

Zero shook his head, "We do."

Kagome blinked, "Then how are you guys ninja's?" The twins looked at each other than looked at her, "Because we studied in a ninja village." They said at the same time. Jun turned a glare to Zero as he did the same. Kagome concluded that they didn't like speaking at the same time, in fact, by the way they glared at each other, they hated it.

She sweat dropped, "That's not what I meant..." But she decided not to continue on the subject. Jun the youngest twin kept getting secret glances at the raven haired teen beside him. Don't think that way, he was in no way interested in her, but somehow she seemed familiar. Her face and the chakra she emitted...

Kakashi, who had been trailing behind the group sighed at the page he was reading. It was such a good book. But he decided to shut it and place it in his pouch for now, remembering the Hokage's words,

_"I'm only giving you a week to complete this Kakashi. It''s not much time, but the Chunin exams are coming up and I would hate for your team to miss it."_

He let out another sigh, "Alright guys" Squad seven plus the Okumura twins turned an eye, "Let's get moving, were aiming to get there in two days alright?" Why two? Because it will take two to get there, two to rest and the rest to travel back.

"NANI? TWO DAYS?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi leaned backwards at the force of the yell.

"What, don't tell me you can't make it Naruto?" Kakashi started

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke smirked from the left of Kakashi

Naruto turned a heated glare to Sauske, then with fire in his eyes turned toward the path ahead, "I'm not going to lose to you teme, Dattebayo!"

Kagome sweat dropped as Naruto raced forward, "Is he... always like that?" Zero asked with his own baffled expression. Kagome shook her head but smiled and leapt into a tree.

..

.

"Wow..." Team seven gaped at the HUGE village-err city in front of them. The buildings were at least a hundred times bigger than theirs, even bigger than the Hokage tower. There were lights hanging everywhere, and there were lots of people wondering the streets, although it was at least midnight.

Kakashi sighed in relief, not only did they make it in two days, now he could finish his book.

Zero stretched and sighed, "Home!" Kagome blinked when he gained hearts in his eyes, "Now to see my Suzuna!"

_'Suzuna? Must be his girlfriend'_ Kagome concluded, but what confused her was the way Jun glared at him when he said that. Kagome shrugged, not her problem.

Jun noticed her stare at raised a brow, "Something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and blushed, she got caught staring. "Not at all!"

Sasuke off to her left sent a silent look to the older teen. He had to admit, these guys were strong. Over the last day they've showed some good skill. Like this Jun who specialized in swords and fire style. He has nothing to say about the Zero character, one because he doesn't look at his girlfriend every five minutes...

"This way," Jun pointed. They were currently walking through the many complicated streets of the city. Kagome walked down the streets, hand intertwined with Sasuke's. As she glanced at the different shops, she noticed she gained much attention. From old women and men to children with their parents, they all looked at her in disbelief and shock.

Naruto and Sasuke also noticed this, as one man came walking up to them. He had scruffy black hair and unusual purple eyes and looked to be in his early thirties, "M'lady?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome blinked and pointed to herself, "Me?" Said man smiled widely and patted her shoulder, "It's been awhile Lady Kikyo."

"Lady Kikyo!"

"She's returned!"

Kakashi looked over his book and glanced cautiously at the crowd that was gathering around Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome. An old women who was walking up stopped and looked at Jun and Zero, "Ah!" She flashed her gums, "Young Jun and Zero, welcome home! You didn't say you were bringing Kikyo back with you eh?"

_'Kikyo...'_ It rang in Jun's head now. The reason why Kagome looked so familiar and why her chakra was different.

But she wasn't Kikyo.

He knew that

"Grandma Chana, that's not Kikyo, her names Kagome.." Zero trailed.

Kagome looked around the many people that were smiling at her and some that were looking at her cautiously. She had no idea what was going on.

"HEY!" came a call. the three ninjas that were crowded turned to Jun, "This is not Kikyo, this is Kagome! Come on back off!"

Kagome sighed in relief when the people looked at her with realization and backed off of her and her friends. She silently thanked the twin, "Thanks..."

"Let's just go before others come along," they all agreed and left it at that

But not Kagome nor Jun. They both wanted answers and the only place they would get them is at the Daimyo's palace.

..

.

The door was made out of pure glass and the handles were gold. You could see through to the inside which contained decorations of dragons breathing fire, maids and butlers, and the rugs were exquisite looking.

"Now this is a palace..." Kagome trailed.

Sasuke and Naruto silently agreed. Jun and Zero were greeted by the maids and the servants, who pointed them toward the Daimyo's quarters, where he was waiting on them. Team seven followed silently, the events from earlier still ringing in Kagome's head.

_'They all seemed to know Kikyo well, I wonder...'_

"Nooo!" She heard Naruto exclaim. She stopped her thoughts and turned to him. "Look at all those stairs!" She sweat dropped at his defeated expression.

"Naruto.." She trailed embarrassed.

Jun and Zero both shrugged at the same time, used to traveling up these stairs since they were kids. Besides Naruto's whining, the team made it up the thousands of stairs with no problem. Turning the corner at the dragon statue they came up to double doors. At each side were statues of torches, with lit fire.

"Ah boys, come in." The team besides the twins were startled, they didn't knock or anything...

Zero opened the doors with a wide grin, "Dad"

"Son and son." The Daimyo was a pale man. His hair was perfectly straightened and went down to shoulder length. From what she could tell he wore a very expensive kimono that was red and black. The slash was white but held a dragon pattern on it. Because he was sitting the bottom wasn't visible. His eyes were a nice shade of red, like Jun's. He held a calm smile while he greeted them. "Welcome back, and who are these fine young ninja?"

Jun and Zero walked behind the desk that their father was sitting at and faced the ninja's, who bowed in respect.

Besides Naruto who held his hands behind in head and stared at him.

"From the left Father, is Naruto Uzumaki, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake."

The Daimyo's eyes widened when he heard Kagome's name, he stared at her for a long while, making her very uncomfortable.

"Young Kagome.." He whispered.

Kagome who heard his comment blinked. "Yes?" The Daimyo shook his head and smiled, "Thank you for bringing my sons here safely, please allow me to put you up for the night." He smiled

Kakashi who lifted from his bow shook his head, "Thank you but-"

"No I insist! Zero show them to some rooms," He said his eyes landing on Kagome again.

Zero shrugged and walked past them, "This way." Kakashi nodded with a sigh as Sasuke, Naruto and Kagome followed. The Daimyo watched as the door closed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"Father?" Jun asked. He shook his head in disbelief

"She's grown up so much and to think my stupid little brother missed it all."

Jun's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wait your saying...?"

The Daimyo leaned back in his chair and smiled warmly,

"Yes she is my niece, your cousin, and daughter of your uncle, Sugure Takami."

_**TBC**_

Well I haven't updated here in awhile, 10th grade is no joke ._. I hope you enjoyed this little and next time I'll try to give something longer

Reviews that are always required: 10 or more


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** There are many things i want to address about the nature of story updates and reviews. Readers, I'm sure some writers are very fustrated considering the relations between the updates and reviews. Some chapter are really long and thoughtful but at most gets 1-5 reviews, and the ones with shorter updates gets 10 or more... That's kind of confusing to some. It rises questions like "are my updates good enough', very stressful.

So reviews that are required for this oooohhhh~ so short chapter: 10 or more

_Anyways,_ enjoy!

* * *

Zero titled his head to the side making his bang come back over his other eye. It was just a natural thing, he guessed, he only likes to show one eye. Glancing backwards a bit he saw that the ninja were still following him, which was good because he was showing them to their rooms.

"Alright here we are," He said followed by a yawn. "I don't know if you want to sleep in a different room then the men," He motioned to Kagome who blinked in curiosity, "This room next to this one is free so.." He smiled sheepishly hoping she got the picture.

Kagome who nodded smiled. "Thanks."

Zero nodded, "The bathroom is across the hall," He pointed to the end of the hallway. "Feel free to use it." And with that Zero poofed away.

Kakashi, who had closed his porno book, yawned. Surprising the others because I mean the mask is right in his way.. "Alright we leave first thing in the morning," He opened the door and they all walked in. The room was fairly ordinary, though it held four beds, a dresser, and a double window above all the beds.

Naruto quickly jumped on one of the beds "This is mine!" He grinned. Kakashi secretly rushed to the bed farthest from Naruto's, the boy slept like he was in battle... That left Sasuke to take the bed next to Kakashi. Hell he ain't sleeping next to Naruto either..

"Ne onee-chan! Take this bed next to me!" Naruto pointed to the bed next to him with a puppy pout. Kagome was hesitant to sleep next to him. Hell she was hesitant to sleep in the room period. Her resovlved only deepen when she saw all three of her teammates remove thier shirts, most likely to get into night clothes.

"I-I think I'll go to the other room.." She stuttered before she exited the room.

When she was in the hall way she sighed in relief and walked towards the other door.

_'Hm? Whats that?'_ She asked as she walked toward the object. Actually it was a huge portrait. It held the Daimyo himself his hair pulled up into a ponytail, his outfit consists of a black kimono was a purple dragon wrapped around him starting from his right shoulder to his waist.

But thats not what interest her.

What she stared at was the man next to the lord. His hair wasn't a dark purple like the daimyos except it was a raven color. His eyes were a nice sapphire,_ 'Like mine..'_ and his hair stuck up at the top '_Also like mine..'._ His kimono was also black except his dragon was blue and started from his left shoulder to his waist. Another little detail he held a purple crescent moon on his forehead and had a sword on his back.

_'Who is he?'_

"You like the picture?"

Kagome jumped and jerked her head to the left, calming down when she saw the Daimyo himself walking toward her. He held a calm smile and looked at the picture as if he were reminiscing. Kagome looked to him then to the portrait

"Its been years since I've seen him," The Daimyo started with a chuckle, "You'd think that my own brother would keep in contact with me." Kagome nodded, _'So that's his brother, but..'_

The Daimyo looked to her and then the portrait and smiled. "Why does he-"

"Look like you?" He smiled at her blush. He smiled wider _'I think she's ready..'_

"Well its a long story, but first let me ask this," Kagome turned to him with a raised brow. The look on the Daimyos face had changed from calm to serious. It gave her a sense of danger..

"Do you know who Kikyo is?"

Kagome's heart stopped, then it sped up ten fold. Her body tensed as he could feel her face grow pale. She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you ask?" she said coldly. The Daimyos stature didn't phase in fact he tensed a little more at her glare, yet he was confused. Why was she so angry at her own mother?

Besides his confusion about her anger, he smiled very warmly at the glaring girl,

"Kagome Takami, Meet Sugure Takami.. Your father..." He looked toward the portrait of the man he called his brother

..

.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help how thier eyes widened at the sudden realization.

Kagome was related to the Daimyos brother, which means shes his niece, which also means shes related to the twins

But one thing that crossed all of their

_'Kikyo is her... mother?'_

_**TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SUMMER! xD I'm honored to say my sopohmore year was a good as i hoped, though I'm going to miss it, I'm ready for Junior year! Woah! I'm old :P Anyway I shall be updating regularly for about a month ^^" Why a month well that's all the break i have, till i return to school at the beginning of August! Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nobody... except Sugure... and future characters ;D

**Warning:** Sorry this is going to be short but i need to re read some stuff cause its not sounding right xD

**Real warning:** Don't be mad at Kagome ...

* * *

Recap:

_Kagome's heart stopped, then it sped up ten fold. Her body tensed as he could feel her face grow pale. She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you ask?" she said coldly. The Daimyos stature didn't phase in fact he tensed a little more at her glare, yet he was confused. Why was she so angry at her own mother?_

_Besides his confusion about her anger, he smiled very warmly at the glaring girl,_

_"Kagome Takami, Meet Sugure Takami.. Your father..." He looked toward the portrait of the man he called his brother._

**_Kagomes... NEWWWW Life_**

"M-my father..." Kagome took an unconscious step back from the portrait and her...uncle. "D-demo.. how.. what.. Why was i never told!.. What.. I-!" She was so lost for words. She stared back at the portrait with wide eyes. It seemed to haunt her now, the eyes of her 'father' stared back at her as if it were taunting her.. laughing.

The Daimyo, sensing her distress, took a step toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinched at the contact and stared into his eyes, suprisingly he look sad, regretful... She was confused.

"I know how you must feel... but there are some things you dont understand yet," He tried to explain

Kagome disregarded his explanation, "Matte, if he's my father... your brother.. and I'm a demon, then you must be...?"

He smiled, "Yes, I too am a demon."

_"WHAT!"_

Kagome and her uncle turned down the hall toward the room where the boys were. Shocked to find Naruto fell out in the hall way a shcoked looked on his face also. Kakashi and Sasuke walked out into the hall way, ashamed they got caught but even more shocked at this new information. The ruler and lord of the Fire country is a demon...?

"Kaka-sensei.. Naruto, Sasuke?" Kagome whispered

Naruto rose to his feet slowly and stood next to Kakashi and Sasuke. There was a starring contest. Her team versus her and her uncle...

"Listen..." Her uncle started, "I would love to explain this to you all, demo, its really late so-"

"No!" Kagome started, then joined her team in the starring contest, "I want an explanation! now! And im sure, My team does as well!" She started a glare.

The Daimyo's expression hardened for the slightest second, then he calmed. _'Shes stubborn.. just like her father..'_

"As you wish," He sighed "Follow me... All of you," Team seven silently followed the Daimyo down the long flight of stairs toward his corridors. There he took a seat at his desk as the four members of squad seven stood horizontally in front of his desk. He was still Royalty after all.. The Daimyo sighed again and looked at the young mebers in front of him. All of them with different expressions holding different questions, his eyes traveled to his young niece who looked the most troubled.

"What would you like to know?" He asked Kagome

"Everything." She stated simply

Another sigh escaped his lips, "Well lets start with me. As you know I'm the Daimyo of this land, my name is Seisho Takami. I'm, now, about two hundred years old-"

"Nani!" Naruto yelped on accident. Kakashi placed a hand over his mouth before anything else came out.

"I came into power in the land of fire, when it first was established by the demon elders... But thats another story later to be told. I have a twin brother, Sugure Takami, your father Kagome. Zero and Jun are my twin boys who are half demons," They soaked up this information like sponge to water, "As much as im glad im telling you this, you must keep it a secret. Demons, to humans, are hated and loathed and for this info to leak would be dangerous. Im going to have to force your secrecy," He said light heartedly

Kakashi nodded for his team, who he was responsible for.

Sasuke, who stood next to Kagome, fidgeted. All he wanted to do was fufill his goals, kill Itachi and revive his clan, yet so many things are in his way. He wonders, why this is interfering some how? Could it be because, Kagome, whom he likes and wants to be with, is affected by this? Would this ladder her feelings for him?

Selfish selfish thoughts.. But was he wrong for acting this way?

He looked to his left where she stood. She was frozen like an ice. Starring with eyes that were void of emotion, yet he could read the expressions clearly. He felt his heart clench a bit, hes not used to her void expressions, hes used to her content warm looks and her calming aura. Desperate to get that back, he took his hand and grabbed hers.

She jumped at the contact and looked to him, then nodded in small gratitude and unconsciously took a step closer to him.

"As for you my niece," Seisho directed his attention toward Kagome,"You may not want to this hear this but listen closely..."

_"Your in danger..."_

**TBC**

**A/N: Hey! :D Again ill update as soon as i can, so you should review c: Also ignore grammar mistakes D:**

**Reviews required: how bout 5 as a welcome back present c;**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews that were needed and more! Because im bored out of my mind with nothing else to do, im gonna update this wonderfully thought out story :D**

_Kagome:_ sigh, i really want to know who killed my family... well adoptive family v.v

**Author:** Oh Kaggie-chan you'll find out soon enough, dont worry ne~

_Warning:_ Blah blah blah blah :3

Real warning: Grammar... Spelling! Gah! DX

* * *

Kagome's**_ NEW._**. life.

"What do you mean?" Kagome clenched Sasukes hand, which went noticed by Seisho.

"Kagome... you are not who you think you are... Your life is a lie,"

Kagome had the agressive flash back to her first meeting with Kikyo.

She clenched her jaw, "What does the suppose to mean.." She grounded out

Seisho narrowed his eyes, "You were born November, about 14 years ago correct?" She nodded, "You should be about 98 years in demon ages now. You we raised by Ku-Loon Higurashi.. who is not your mother.." He stated.

Kagome took a step closer to Sasuke, "Your real mother is Kikyo, the miko who trained you at 5 to 7 years old."

At that the team looked at Kagome who kept her gaze locked with her uncle, "Pardon me, Seisho-sama, I was told Kikyo was her sister?" Kakashi started

"The information you all have been given is false. To protect Kagome's identity, Kikyo asked Ku-looon, who was like a sister to her, to take care of Kagome while she traveled to do her duties,"

Kagome opened her mouth to interupt but the Daimyo stopped her,

"No, she had other resons for leaving you with Ku-loon Kagome. Though its hard to explain," Seisho-sama really didn't know how to explain Sugures condition to her. He went through the scenarios in his head, if he did tell her, more questions will arise and he knew for sure she would go on rampage of hurt and confusion. Worse she could break. Demo if he didn't tell her, he would get blamed for her mistakes in the future.

Kagome didn't know how to digest all this information. _'Why is all this happening...why me.. why?'_ She clenched her eyes closed and squeezed Sasuke's hand a little more

"NO!" She suddenly shouted. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke whipped thier heads to her as Seisho-sama frowned with confusion. He flinched when she re-opened her eyes, which held tears on all corners, "This can't be happening... I'm a Higurashi- I-I-" Tears were now streaming down her face

Seisho-sama's eyes softened, he may have calculated wrong.. she wasn't ready for this information after all.

"I understand, but listen to me," He wanted to finish, "You are not an Inu demon, you were born a Takami, and you are my Niece." His tone was serious, "No matter how you see me I am your uncle and i will make sure nothing happens to you."

At this Kagome let go of Sasukes hand and dashed out the room.

Sasuke watched her leave and felt his heart clench, with a hint of anger. Angry because this was thrown in her face, angry because he couldn't do anything to help her get through this. How would he feel if he had a totally different family then what he grew up with? What if Itachi wasn't his brother, but a stranger? Sasuke turned to the Daimyo, bowed quickly and exited the room after her.

Naruto watched both his best friends run out of the room, he felt guilt and worry rush through his system. He turned toward Seisho-sama as sweat slightly dripped from the side of his face. He looked to the ground for a split second then looked up, "Im sorry," he whispered, bowed and ran out as well.

Seisho both understood what the boys meant by thier bows._ 'We respect you, but she needs us.'_ He sighed and looked toward his family picture that was on his desk, _'At least she has friends I know i can trust her with.'_ He diverted his attention back to Kakashi.

"Hatake-san," He started

Kakashi who watched Naruto and Sasuke leave turned his attention back to the Fire lord, "Kagome... shes special," he started, "Since she was put on my squad i was suspicious of her, and when i found out she was demon nothing changed, but i can say i have warmed up to her. Shes a different kind of kid...

_"She has this strange power... that makes you want to trust her and be by her side."_

* * *

_Sniff_

_Sniff_

_Cough_

_Sniff_

_Whine_

_Sniff_

_Tear_

_Drop.. drop... drop_

Kagome stared at the crescent moon in disbelief, pain and confusion all in one, "Who am I?" She whispered before she fell into another fit of tears.

Sniff

Sniff

Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she whipped around and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto who had a hand on her shoulder smiled apologetically at her

"Kaggie-nee," He started

Kagome's bottom lip quivered when she threw herself into Naruto's arms. Naruto who was slightly taken back put his arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug. Kagome was so busy crying she didn't realize Sasuke was rubbing her back

"Kagome," Naruto started, "I dont know how this feels but just know we are here for you, right guys?"

Sasuke tenderly placed his hand on her head,

No matter what she will go through and no matter what she finds out... Team seven will be there

_**TBC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG its been like 4 months ._. So much shame u.u I just lost my mojo in writing D: Junior year is so hard and don't get me started on my chemistry teacher like really. Shes really over exaggerated! She gives us so much work to do its like she thinks we only have her class to worry about! Besides my AP english class, which is easy ._., history gets on my last nerve. My teacher is the effing DEAN! So hes also a meany in class *sigh* **

**Im sorry about that, im sure you want the update not my school life**

_FML_

**Disclaimer:** Life is not fair, and tests are evil! I dont own Naruto *face palm*

**Warning:** Spelling, grammar... uhm it might seemed rushed

**Now:** Welcoming... THE WHO I AM SAGA of Kagome's New Life!

* * *

The sun peeked over the mountains surrounding the city of Fire Country. You could easily see the late night lights go off as some residents start to exit their homes to start their day.

Kagome groaned as the light from her unshared bedroom, shone from the window above her bed. She rubbed her swollen eyes before rising from under the covers. She gave a small yawn and gazed around her small room, not quite all the way awake,

_K_

_A_

_G_

_O_

_M_

_E_

_'_

_S_

'That's right,' They were leaving today, back to Konoha. Kakashi-sensei said they 'were needed to participate in something important' and 'it would be a shame to miss it.''

'I wonder what it could be...'

N

E

W

Before she could wander, her mind side tracked to the previous night

_"You are not an Inu demon, you were born a Takami, and you are my Niece." His tone was serious, "No matter how you see me I am your uncle and i will make sure nothing happens to you."_

_"The information you all have been given is false. To protect Kagome's identity, Kikyo asked Ku-looon, who was like a sister to her, to take care of Kagome while she traveled to do her duties,"_

_"Your real mother is Kikyo, the miko who trained you at 5 to 7 years old."_

_"Kagome," Naruto started, "I dont know how this feels but just know we are here for you, right?_

_Sasuke tenderly placed his hand on her head_

She shook her head, 'Alright' She slapped both of her cheeks before hopping out of bed. Taking her pack from under her bed she picked out what she was going to wear. 'Even if what Seisho-san said is true,' She rummaged through her bag, 'It wont stop me from being who I am, or who i was given to be, Kagome Lynn Higurashi!'

**L**

**I**

**F**

**E**

* * *

A moment later she exited the rest room. Freshly showered wearing a long-sleeved fish net with a sleeveless red top. Her loose Capri's and black shoes. Her hair still being wet, dripped slightly on her shirt. Instead of getting her towel, Kagome shook the remaining water off her hair. She smirked at how dry her hair became

"Oi!"

She jumped to her right where she spotted Zero. Wearing his ninja gear, and newly acquired water drops on his face. which was scrunched in a sus face.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Gomen Zero.." He wiped the water off of his face and shook his head, "Its alright itoko-" (1)

He stopped

Kagome froze

Zero grew nervous at the silence, but mentally scolded himself for provoking into her soft spot. He looked at her expression 'Juns gonna kill me...' "Gomen. Maybe your still not used to the idea," He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Kagome lost in memory, shook her head, then looked at him with a smile, "NN, I'm sorry. We are family so,"

They both blinked then smiled

"Oooooohhhh nee-chan! Ohayo!" Zero sweat dropped as Kagome was tackled by a orange blur. recognizing the blur to be her teammate, Naruto. Kagome giggled slightly as Naruto looked a her through morning tears, "Daijobou nee-chan?" She nodded to him, "Hai, good morning Naruto." He beamed at her new attitude and helped her to her feet. Kagome noticed Kakashi and Sasuke, both with sus faces pointed at Naruto.

"Ohayo sensei!" She smiled, Kakashi-

(reading that damn Icha Icha book)

stopped reading and looked to her, his one visible eye went into a 'U' position, "Morning squirt!"

Kagome nodded then turned to her boyfriend, who looked at her then smirked slightly. A light blush came to her face as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, as a good morning.

"Ohayo minna-san!"

All five occupants of the hall turned to the voice, which belonged to the daimyo. Kagome took the time to notice that he truly was a handsome man. His long purple hair flowing out of its bun. His red and blue eyes, his handsome smile and strong bone structure. His robe sagged but framed his hidden body nicely.

"Hey dad!" Zero said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads. Kagome turned to Kakashi who had magically put his book away in that matter of seconds.

"Zero," Seisho nodded then turned to team 7, "I hope you all enjoyed your stay here, I heard you were departing today?" The three teens exited the hall to get their belongings.

Kakashi nodded, "No, thank you for providing hospitality your highness," He bowed. Seisho raised a hand, "Anything for those who protect my sons." He winked at Zero who rolled his eyes. The fire lord laughed, then diverted his attention to his niece who exited her room, all packed up and ready to leave.

Kakashi noticed Kagomes discomfort, "Alright team lets move out!"

"Hai!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke nodded. They started to walk past Seisho with a nod.

Kagome walked past without saying a word..

"Kagome..." Seisho started. Kagome turned to see what he wanted, but was quickly pulled into an embrace. She froze when she felt the warmth from him. "Take care of yourself," Seisho started, "If you ever need anything, anything at all your always welcomed here."

Kagome's eyes widened then softened, she felt herself slowly returning his embrace.

"Arigato, Uncle"

* * *

"Daddy!"

A girl, no ordinary girl ran down the hall of her hidden home. She looked to be about 9 years old. She was 4'11'', her hair was a raven color mixed with red, a trait she inherited from her deceased mother. From beyond her facial expressions you could tell this girl was a girly one. Her pretty dress showed it.

Her blue clear eyes, familiar eyes, shone with excitement as she reached her fathers quarters.

The man standing in the middle of the room was a tall lean and muscular man. His eyes were also a blue clear color, which match his raven hair. He was wrapped in bandages from his neck to his torso, covered by a regular blue kimono. He looked harmless, if you didn't notice the large sword case on his back.

He turned to the nine year old child, his youngest daughter, with a calm smile, "Yes, are you ready for your departure.. Seisha?"

Her pearly white teeth smiled, "Hai! I cant wait to meet her!"

..

.

_**A Few Days Later**_

_**"Ahhhhhhhhh!"**_

Kagome walked out of her home with an aggressive yawn. They had returned home last night, with a congratulations from the Hokage with much praise. Kagome and her team nodded, though they were exhausted. From their last A rank mission and then given another one in a short amount of time? They were only genin.

As Kagome locked her apartment door she thought, _'Though its my fault. The hokage is only testing my natural abilities. Ever since i came to this village, hes been testing me, but still..'_

After two A rank missions, taking the chunin exam the next day would be tough..

She gave another aggressive yawn._ 'Couldn't the exams start in another week I'm really tired.'_

_meow!_

Kagome smiled at Kirara, who she missed terribly. Kirara sensing her sleepiness nudge her face with her fur. Kagome appreciated the little warmth provided, the weather in Konoha was really nice right now, but this early in the morning in the fall, is still a little chilli.

"Alright Kirara, lets get this day going!" Kagome started to jump on various roof tops, saying good morning to those who knew her and those who were doing the same as she. She saw the tori where she had to meet her team. They were told to arrive at 7 sharp, but knowing Kakashi would be late they decided to meet at 9 instead.

"SASUKE!"

Kagome almost missed stepped as she heard Narutos furious yell, who left the house before she did, from a few roof tops away from the entrance of the bridge. She mentally rolled her eyes.

_'Those two will never get along..'_

Kirara meowed

Jumping from the last roof top she walked toward the bridge where Naruto and Sasuke were having a face off. From what she could see Naruto had, again, been offended by something Sasuke said, judging by his smug look and Narutos glare.

"Ohayo?" She tried.

But they didnt budge, their glares kept going toward each other

"Hey," She walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned to her and his anger quickly dissipated and he smiled, "Ohayo nee-chan!" She smiled, then looked to Sasuke, when locked with her gaze, dropped his hard look and smirked a bit.

"You guys," Kagome smiled "Arguing so early."

The boys shook their heads

**POOF!**

"Yo!"

They turned toward Kakashi who held up a hand as a Hi.

"You're late," Kagome smiled and shook her head

Kakashi jumped down from the Tori and smiled at his team. A swell of pride came to his chest. They were growing up, already going to take the chunin exams. Given that he took it 6 years younger than their age, but its an accomplishment for them to take it being only rookies. "As you guys know, The Chunin exam take place in about two hours, which is why I called you." He took out the three slips of papers from his jounin vest pocket, "These are your applications. Fill them out and turn them into room 301 at the academy around noon."

They each took a slip of paper.

"Kagome," Kakashi started "I would suggest for this exam that you use your.. demonic powers." Kagome looked surprised, "This exam is important and it will show the Hokage what your really made of." He finished with a smile behind his mask

Kagome blinked then nodded then turned to Naruto, "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi raised a brow, "I mean he has Kyuubi.." Kakashi's eyes widened. He didn't know that she knew about the nine tails, but it makes sense that she does. Sasuke looked to Naruto with slightly interested eyes. So he is the Kyuubi's jinchuriki?

Kakashi nodded, "As for Naruto, I wouldn't recommend the use of the nine tails, without proper training.." Kagome nodded

"Alright," Kakashi started, "Ill see you guys later," He then poofed away.

Sasuke turned to Naruto again, "So, the Nine tails huh?" He started

Naruto looked to him then frowned slightly, "Yeah. Problem"

Sasuke shook his head then turned to walk away, "It only gives me more a resolve to get stronger.."

Naruto and Kagome looked to him then shook their heads, following his footsteps.

Kagome looked to her application paper as they walked, _'Chunin exams... I wonder..'_

She didn't notice the small light coming from her ever treasured moon charm

TBC

Ill try to update again as quick as possible! I promise! Now review... or else o.O


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Oh my god soooo close! I only got a total of 9 reviews for chapter 21~ Come on guys this big forehead author doesn't ask for much, I mean 15 reviews for one chapter is a lot but i only ask for 10! Come on deliverrrrrrrr!

_Announcement_: I have a new story coming soon to fanfiction, some of you have seen it before, before it was taken down. I have my reasons for that, but Im ready to continue it again.

Oblivious: A InuNaruYuYu crossover

**Summaries**:

Kagome and Sangos father becomes sick. With the help of their friends Kagome and Sango enter in the Dark Martial Arts tournament, their goal: to wish for their father's health.

Orochimaru is planning yo fight in the Dark Martial arts tournament, in an emergency Team seven, plus Hinata are assigned to enter and win the tournament at all cost, their goal: Keep orochimaru from wishing for immortality

Yusuke is threatened to join the Dark Martial Arts tournament or risk everyone he loves being killed by Toguro. He and his companions have to make it to the final round at all costs.

**Overall summary:** How will these teams cope with death, friendship, romance, drama and hatred? But most importantly, who gets the final prize?

I can't wait to post the first chapter! Give me feed back on how the mysterious plot sounds so far!

Anyway's enjoy this update nee`?

* * *

**Recap:**

_Kagome looked to her application paper as they walked, 'Chunin exams... I wonder..'_

_She didn't notice the small light coming from her ever treasured moon charm_

Now:

Kagome snapped her head up and stared at the squared figure that she almost ran into. Blinking, her stop alarming both Sasuke and Naruto, she eyed the...squared rock? She blinked once..twice, then her eyes widened as she smiled, "Naruto," she caught his attention, "I think they are looking for you," she pointed to the oddly shaped figure as it turned toward Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the rock and stared at it. He examined it on both sides,_ 'Square rocks?'_ He then walked away from it, but to his surprise it followed him. He then turned to walk toward the opposite direction and it still followed him. He picked up his pace by jogging, as the rock sped up. And he repeated this pattern, getting faster and faster, then he came to a stop and so did the rock.

With a frown he pointed at it, "Aha! I knew it was a trick! Square rocks? Yeah right!"

"You saw through our disguise again, your slick boss, that's why I consider you my rival,"

Sasuke blinked in confusion as the rock exploded with three colors, pink, yellow and blue.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder you guys," a boy, with brown hair that stands up like grass, a yellow shirt that had the leaf symbol on it, kneeled in front of a girl with two stood up pigtails, and a boy with glasses and a runny nose. The children looked up at the three older kids, then regained their composure.

"Im Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in preschool, check me out!"

"I love algebra, and my name is Udon!"

"And im the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!"

"And we are the Konohamaru ninja squad!" They gave them thumbs up.

Sasuke sweat dropped as Kagome giggled.

Naruto nodded in recognition, "Yeah I knew it was you guys,"

The child with the Konoha shirt gave them a smile, that had a missing tooth, "Hey boss! Long time no see Kagome!" Kagome nodded to him, "Honorable Grandson nice to see you," Konohamaru twitched yet smiled then turned to Naruto, "Oi boss? Do you remember what today is?"

Naruto raised a bored brow, "Huh?"

Konohamaru gave him a disbelieving look, "Today you promised to play ninja with us!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "A ninja...playing ninja?" He raised a brow with a sweat drop. Kagome smack his shoulder while laughing, "Yeah its fun!" She said.

Naruto, faking his coolness said, "Why would I play ninja with a couple of kids! Besides, I can't the Chunin exams are today and we gotta register!" Konohamaru raised a disbelieving brow, "Your taking the exams?" Moegi and Udon snickered behind his back.

Naruto turned red in anger, "Yes I am! I'm the best Genin here duh!" He went to tackle Konohamaru who ran while laughing.

Kagome looked to the sky and saw a crow, She then turned to Naruto who had Konohmaru in a head lock, and the other kids, who jumped on his back, "Naruto, come one we are gonna be late to register."

Konohamaru had managed to get free and started to run off again, but ran into someone. "Ouch," He said while raising, "Gomen." He muttered then looked up to who he ran into.

A boy, looked to be 15 years old, had really spiky hair poking from all sides, his piece of bang being the straightest part of it. The color, was a typical brown. He stood about five foot ten inches. He wore a short sleeve shirt that held a bolded D. Kagome and the others looked at him with suspicious eyes, he wasn't from Konoha. His head band was tied over the fish net he wore underneath the blue shirt. It held a musical note.

"Oi kid, watch where your going," He said in a monotone voice.

"Geez, he said he was sorry!" Naruto challenged. Moegi and Udon stood behind his legs, as Kagome and Sauske stood to his right.

The boy turned an icy glare at Naruto. Kagome felt something off about this boy, she was sure he was a human, but that look he gave Naruto, you could literally feel the temperature drop..

"Oi, Daniel!" The group blinked as two girls showed up, "Why are you bullying these people?" One asked.

The boy, better known as Daniel, twitched, "My name is Danny.. and I wasn't bullying them this squirt," He pointed to Konohamaru, "ran into me."

The two girls noticed the small group of leaf ninja. Kagome examined both of these girls, like Daniel, the oldest looking girl was human. She looked to be 16 at the most, she had bright red hair that was straight. So straight it looked like she flat ironed it. Her eyes were also an unusual red color. Her wear consists of a black blazer, that had no shoulder pads, matched with black jeans. Her headband also held a musical note, but tied around her waist.

The younger girl, is what caught Kagomes eye. Unlike her teammates, this girl was not a human. Her chakra wave was too high. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She looked to be 9 years old, her hair was black rimmed in red. She wore a simple pink dress and her head band was tied around her forehead.

"We are suppose to be polite no matter what Danny-kun," the youngest one winked. Daniel huffed, as the girl turned to Kagome and the others. The 9 year old kept her eyes on Kagome for a long time. Her eyes were a familiar blue, that Kagome recognized to be her own eye color.

"Gomen for Danny-kun's attitude he's always like that," She smiled, "My name is Seisha, this is Euphie." (Say-sha;You-fee) Seisha nodded to Kagome as if asking who they were.

The three youngest leaf ninja stood back as the two groups of older ninja faced off. Kagome spoke up first, "I'm Kagome Higurashi," Her eyes still narrowed on Seisha.

Sasuke who has been silent through this whole exchange, eyed Daniel and Euphie. One he felt sort of threatened by their presence, as if they are hiding something. Sauske being the master of stoic faces, could see right through their weaker stoic faces, "Uchiha, Sasuke," he spoke up

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto nodded noticing how Euphie twitched at his name, "Why are you guys here, your not from Konoha?"

"We are here for the Chunin exams," Daniel turned away from them, "Which we really have to get to,"

With one last look at Naruto, Euphie walked behind Daniel. Seisha looked at her teammates, then back to Kagome. Her blue eyes shined with admiration, which Kagome couldn't place why,

"See you, nee-chan!"

* * *

"Well that was weird," Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head. He and hs team said goodbye to three confused and disappointed children after the other group of ninja left. Kagome walked next to Sasuke in confusion. Sure, its common for a younger one to call the older 'nee' or 'nii', but there was something to sincere about the way Seisha said it.

"Hmph, we can't worry about them right now, if they are taking the exams, we will see them soon," Sasuke stated as they walked through the entrance of the academy. Kagome nodded her head and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

They walked up the stairs to the third floor or what they thought to be the third floor. When they reached the top of the 'third floor' steps they tensed, "Do you guys feel that?" Kagome asked.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, "Genjutsu," They walked toward a crowd of ninja, who obviously hadn't sensed the halls were a genjutsu.

"Please we have to get through," they noticed a girl, a year older than they, try to get passed to ninja blocking the 'registration room', only to be physically punched in the face.

"Ouch, that's harsh,"

"Heh," Team seven heard one of the ninja spoke up, "If you think this is harsh then your in for a real reality check with these exams." he smirked, "If you can't take the beating then get out of the exam," The other smirked as well.

"Okay that's enough, "Kagome spoke up getting the attention of everyone in the room. She walked up to the guards and crossed her arms over her chest, "Threatening us is one thing, but putting your hands on a girl like that," She closed her eyes, then opened them, "Is crossing the line,"

The guards shivered at her look. _'Are we really being intimidated by this Genin..'_ One of the guards swallowed, then frowned, "You think you got what it takes girl? If you think this is wrong, how bout you swallow this," He moved to attack Kagome, who didn't flinch.

Her teammates tensed and was about to intervene, but they were too late.

A boy, with a bowl cut, green spandex and bandaged wrapped arms stopped the guards attack before it could hit Kagome. Sasuke and Naruto stopped their advances and watched as the boy let go of the guards foot and turned to the girl, who got attacked earlier. They must be teammates, "Oi, what are you doing? I thought you said don't show any skill until the battles?"

This boy was strong. Kagome could see it in his pearl eyes. His long brown hair framed his face and headband. His tan shirt and brown shorts completed his look. As he stood next to the girl, who also had brown hair put up into Chinese style buns. She had on a pink shirt and green pants.

"I know but," The bowl cut hair dude, turned toward Kagome in admiration, he walked up to her as she relaxed her stance, "You are a very brave girl, standing up to those guards. A fragile one such as yourself should be protected at all costs,"

Kagome sweat dropped at his declaration, "Ano-"

"Say no more my lady! I Rock Lee would be willing to protect you at all costs!" He gave her the nice guy pose. Kagome smiled and sweat dropped, "Ano, gomen, demo I'm spoken for."

Rock Lees expression dropped, "Nani?! Who has vowed their protection on you already?"

"We have," Naruto walked in front of Kagome and glared at the wierdo. "Sorry but I don't approve of Kagome dating freaks!" Sasuke tugged at Kagomes arm and glared at Lee himself. Kagome smiled at her boys,

"Ah! So her name is Kagome! Fitting for such a lovely bird!" Lees admiration only seemed to grow.

The pearl eyed boy glared at both Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey," He spoke up in accent similar to a british accent, "who are you?" He pointed.

"Well thats rude, shouldn't you offer your name before asking of mine?" Sasuke challenged

"What was that?" The boy glared further, "You have a smart mouth for a rookie.."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. This time it was Kagomes turn to grab his hand. She also reached for Narutos arm, "Come on you guys,"

"Hey!" someone spoke up, the two groups looked around, "Where are you going? The third floor is here!"

Kagome blinked, "Oh!" she put up the tiger sign, "Kai." The ninja in the room watched as the sign 3-1, turned into 2-1. "What a genjutsu?"

"How did we not notice?"

The pearl eyed boy and his team blinked in silent shock, that they didn't see it either, They watched as the three rookies walked off toward the third floor steps,

_'Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Higurashi Kagome..'_

* * *

"Well, again, that was wierd," Narutop placed his hands on his head as they traveled up the stairs, to the registration room.

"So this is the Chunin exams," Kagome said

"Hn, more like a freak show," Sasuke huffed, Naruto and Kagome cracked a snicker at his comment. When they turned the corner to get to the registration room, they paused.

"Glad you guys are here," Kagome and her team blinked, "Sensei?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked back at the door, "Well im here to let you in, glad you decided to come!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Naruto smiled. Kakashi, again, lost himself in how proud he was of them. They are growing up so much, he remember when the first past his test.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm just here to wish you luck, the exams are gonna be different this year, tougher."

Kagome nodded, "Don't worry sensei, with everything we've been through we could do this much," Her teammates agreed as they made a move to walk past their sensei to the doors. He gladly moved aside and watched them walk in, _again_, he thought, _so much pride_..

* * *

When squad seven walked in they didnt' expect this much competition. Ninja filled the room, many from different villages, all with glaring uneasy looks.

"I guess sensei wasn't kidding when he said that this would be tough," Kagome muttered to their team, who nodded in agreement.

"Ahh," A man at the head of the group smirked at them, "It seems the last of the teams are here, now we can proceed with the first examination,"

Squad seven tensed at the intense stares sent their way. The man had many scars, it looked like he was tortured. He had on a black over coat with black pants and a black head scarf, the leaf symbol decorating it.

"Alright you delinquents!" He yelled, "Line up!"

Kagome and the rest of the competitors made a line circling the class room. As they got closer and closer to the front of the line they noticed two ninja, who looked like Chunin, stood next to two barrels, filled with enveloped slips of paper.

"Each of you are to grab one slip," Kagome got to the front of the line and grabbed her envelope, eyeing it, she waited until everyone had one.

"Now," the man announced, "I'm Ibiki, and ill be your examiner for the first few tests," He smirked, "The envelopes you hold have slips of paper in them, if your paper is blue, then congrats you past, but if they are white, then sorry, you don't past the first exam,"

Someone in the room shouted, "Wait! So this tests it based on-"

Ibiki smirked, "Yes, this is what we call the drawing of lots,"

**TBC**

**Come on now! 10 reviews or more! BTW can anyone guess where the drawing of lots of from?**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yes! Finally 10 reviews, now was that hard? :P

On another note, guess who just took the SAT! ._. Not hard but not easy i say, and that was just the subject part! Cant wait to finally get all that shit done i say done!

Onnn another another note, i got nooooo feedback for the new story attempt, why?!

On the last note, Dont expect this stroy to go exactly like the Narutot we've read or seen, im thinking outside the box this time!

Enjoy... dammit

* * *

_'Drawing of the lots?_' Kagome was positive she wasn't the only one with a sus face. _'So hes picking us.. by random?'_

Naruto stared at his paper, his eyes narrowed like slits, "How are they suppose to determine how awesome we are through a random paper?"

Sasuke glared at his

"Oi..." Squad seven turned in time to see the rest of the Rookie nine walking toward them, sporting their own disbelieving faces. First there was Shikamaru, his IQ was ridiculously high, but so was his lazy level. Then there was Choji, his metabolism was so large, he was scarfing down his third bag of chips. And lastly Ino, or as girls from the academy days call her, Ino-pig. Her nose was so high in the air it resembled a pig.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" Ino yelled while waving at Sasuke who sighed silently.

"Oi Ino leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk to you!" Shikamaru said.

"Stay out of my business Nara!" Ino huffed

"Come on you guys no fighting," Choji said, mouth full of chips. He managed to wave at Kagome before stuffing more in his mouth.

Kagome waved, "Oi! I didn't know you guys were participating!" She greeted

"Yeah we all are," Kiba Inuzuka, dog boy, replied. He had a white dog on his head named Akamaru. The girl behind him waved slightly before returning to playing with her fingers, her name was Hinata Hyuga. Lastly there was a boy standing behind Hinata, he was so anti social his best friends were bugs literally. He was Shino, or bug man.

"Hey guys! Hey Hinata!" Naruto blushed while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata who stuttered a hello blushed a bright tomato.

"So Kagome do you understand this exam?" Kiba asked while staring at his small envelope.

"Actually," Kagome examined it, "No! You Sasuke?" Kagome turned to ask Sasuke who shook his head, "No idea."

"Quiet down!" Ibiki yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Now at this time I would like all of you to open your envelopes, and you know the rules. Your paper has to be blue if not," He stopped to stare at them, "You failed the first exam."

All the rookies gulped at his seriousness before opening there envelopes.

Kagome stared at her envelope, before ripping off the top, _'Please let me be blue,'_

"YOSH!" Naruto yelled while jumping in the air, "My paper is blue! Dattebayo!"

Kagome looked around and noticed all of the rookies papers were blue, including hers.

She sighed in relief.

"Hey what kind of rip off is this!" They turned their attention to a group who had white papers, "How are you deciding our eligibility by a piece of paper?" One member yelled.

Ibiki at the front smirked, "Come on now boys-"

"No bullshit! We are the strongest out of our year! How did we not get in?"

Ibiki's smirk widened, "Well boys if your such strong competitors and ninja like you say. how come your papers didn't turn blue?"

Kagome raised a brow at his statement. _Turned_ blue?

Then it hit her

"Oh," She said out loud, gaining attention, _'Ugh I hate the spotlight'_ She thought but continued, "We weren't selected at random, having a blue paper determined if we had strong enough chakra to turn it blue." She turned to Ibiki who nodded to her.

"The young miss is right, those papers are special chakra absorbing papers, originally used for determining chakra nature."

Everyone in the room broke out with ohs and aahs, "Now those of you who's papers did not turn blue, please exit the exam room, you have failed the first part of the test."

Kagome and her teammates watched as one third of the room left,_ 'Wow this paper must have had a high capacity if almost half the room left.'_

"Yatta!" The rookie nine turned to Naruto, "We made it past the first exam you guys!"

Kagome and Sasuke nodded,

_'I wonder what other challenges we will face..'_

**_TBC_**

Yeah this chapter was short, but I'm aiming to write a chapter to center on one test each (yeah theres gonna be more than three stages ;) )

Im sure your asking, wheres Kabuto, wheres Seisha? You really want to know... REVIEW!

And since no one figured out where the test originated its from a very underrated anime called Yu Yu Hakusho, I recommend this anime with love!

On Another note is anyone else excited about TEEN WOLF SEASON THREE!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys Cx I hope you all can see that the story is getting interesting, and be ready for it to get deeper and deeper! By the was has anyone been reading Naruto? Like the Manga cause it's getting really really good, like real talk!

Warning: Chunin exams are different!

Attention!: I'm taking this time to to introduce a story I feel has great potential and should be read: The Sleeper by Itsmekage. Its a Derek/Kagome crossover, An Inuyasha/Teen wolf mix. Its starting off good go show your support!

On a Teen Wolf note: I can't believe Cora is Derek's sister! Where the hell has she been this whole time?! o.O

Anyway~ Enjoy

* * *

**Recap**:

"Yatta!" The rookie nine turned to Naruto, "We made it past the first exam you guys!"

Kagome and Sasuke nodded,

_'I wonder what other challenges we will face..'_

**Now.:**

**"**Alright!"

The last contestants in the room jumped at the booming voice that belonged to Ibiki Morino. He smirked at some of the ninja, especially at the group of younger teens toward the back, _'Rookies in the Chunin exam, that hasn't happened in five years,'_ He felt his smirk grow, _'Lets see how far we could break them...'_

"Man this is taking forever, Danny-chan make time go faster!" Ibiki, though it was a whisper, heard someone say above the silence. He glanced around the group of genin and spotted her. A nine-year old next to two older teens, _'Is this some sort of joke?'_ Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the child, surprised when the older teen next to her narrowed his eyes back.

Ibiki just smirked, "Now you remaining ninja line up," As he said this a group of older ninja poofed into the room, "We will hand you a packet and a number. Take a seat at the designated number you receive."

Kagome and her team raised a brow,_ 'Could this be?'_

"When you take your seat, don't start the written exam unless instructed to."

Naruto felt his face crunch in shock, "Written exam?" He exclaimed, making Kagome contain her laugh and Sasuke roll his eyes, "I fail written exams!"

Some ninja glared and grumbled at Naruto's out burst but lined up anyway, When all the numbers and packets were passed out Kagome looked at her luck. Seated on her right was Shikamaru Nara and on her left was Seisha, the nine year old from earlier.

Said girl giggled, "We meet again, like I said, nee-chan."

Kagome turned an unnerving smile to her, "Ano, why do you keep calling me nee-chan?"

Seisha's eyes went blank before she turned her cheer back on, "Isn't it custom to call your sempai nee-chan?"

Kagome nodded suspiciously at her look, but went back to her thoughts. She was sitting next to Nara, the guy with the high IQ. Lucky her, she wasn't the best at written exams.

She glanced around the room looking for her boyfriend and teammate. She noticed Sasuke sat in the middle row, and Naruto sat a few seats in front of her with Hinata.

_'Good.'_ She smirked at the two before flinching when she heard chalk slam on the chalkboard.

"Alright listen up! Before we begin I want to explain some rules to you," Ibiki gained everyone's attention, "One: Tests are graded of a total of 10, so get all answers correct its a perfect score got it?" When he got nods he continued, "Also team scores are graded cumulatively."

Kagome sweat dropped,_ 'Well our team score is going to be scary'_

"But there's a plot twist," Ibiki erased everyone's confidence, "If one member from a team gets a zero, the team fails."

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and Kagome, with tears, "There are nine written questions, but the tenth question will be given out at the end of the first session, which will be watched over by the sentinels you see stationed around the room." The Genin glanced at around the room at every Chunin that watched them.

"If these men catch you cheating in any way, they will write your number and deduct two points from your total score."

Kagome narrowed her eyes around the room, _'Two points...why so much?'_

"Are there any questions?" Ibiki asked

When no one asked Ibiki smirked, "This test is based on how knowledgeable you are. Show us what exceptional ninja you can be,"

"Begin!"

Kagome turned her paper over and read through the first question,_ 'Calculate the...What! What the hell are you asking me to do?'_ Kagome sussed the whole test. Each question was harder than the one before it.

_'I don't understand-  
_

_'Anything on-_

_This test!'_ Team seven thought at the same time.

Sasuke glared at his test, maybe the answers would appear if they feared him enough. _'Get your head together Sasuke.'_ He thought. He glanced around the classroom and noticed more than half stared at their test with as much confusion as he did, _'What are we suppose to do if we don't know the answers? They worry about cheating more than the actual test..'_

Sasuke glanced on to the left row and spotted Kagome, eyes closed, with a very irritated look on her face. _'Heh... Stuck there babe?'_ He smirked and begun to look around the room again.

Kagome sat with her eyes closed thinking, from her hearing she could tell that two people in this room were answering the questions._ 'Now how do I get those answers? I mean cheating is the only option! These hard questions almost asks you to cheat!'_

"Oi, nee-chan," Kagome snapped her eyes open, "Don't look at me just listen, you can hear me right?" Kagome listened in on the nine-year old who talked below a whisper. How did she know Kagome can hear at this level?

"I have the answers, just listen to me say them as I write," Kagome didn't know whether she could trust this girl anymore or not. Only Sasuke and Naruto know she has the hearing abilities of an animal, how did this girl she just met, know?

_'Just take the opportunity Kagome,'_ "Alright," Kagome said in a low voice, surprised when Seisha nodded and spoke the answers to her.

_'Who is she?'_ Kagome copied down the answers, her mind more preoccupied with the one giving them to her. _'Wait why is she even taking this exam? Shes nine years old!'_

Before Kagome knew it, all her answers were filled in. She took a side glance at Seisha who stuck her tongue out to her from the side, "Who are you?" Kagome stated coldly.

"My name is Seisha, Seisha Takami,"

Kagomes eyes shot open, _'Takami?'_

_"Kagome Takami, Meet Sugure Takami.. Your father..."_

_"...Kagome Takami..."_

Takami

_"..Sugure Takami.."_

Takami

Kagomes whole body froze when she heard Seisha giggle,

"I'm your younger sister."

**TBC**

Aren't I evil :P? Anyway~ check out the teen wolf/inuyasha crossover! OH and remember review . !


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Watching Drake and Josh! Oh the comedy~

**Review responses: **

June-Day: Im glad

Jayrock102: Thanks

wolfgirl123098: Lol exactly C:

**Thanks to:** TearsDrippingDown for being the first reviewer

Warning:

Enjoy ~_~

* * *

_'Younger sister?'_ Kagome couldn't contain the shock on her face as so many questions went through her mind.

Where was she from?

Who was her mother? Was she also a daughter of Kikyo?

And does she know their, if they had the same, father?

Before Kagome could whisper her questions, Ibiki announced the time.

"Alright times up!" Kagome felt guilty for that instant her questions were filled and she had no idea whether her teammates had their answers. Ignoring Seisha for a moment she turned her head slightly to get Sasuke's attention. Lucky for her he had turned at the same time she did. She noticed that he rose a concerned brow, she guessed he noticed the shocked look on her face.

_'Get it together Kagome,'_ Kagome swallowed and rose a questioning brow to him.

Sasuke understood and he nodded. He was able to figure out the point of this test, they were testing them on their ability to gather information without getting caught. Using his Sharingan he copied the movements of another ninjas pen, _'I wonder how Naruto is doing,'_ Kagome thought after she smiled to Sasuke.

They both turned to Naruto who had his head down.

Kagome sighed as she turned slightly to the little girl- errr- sister, next to her. Seisha smiled with a blush, _'I know I wasn't suppose to reveal who I was to her but I always wanted a big sister. Kagome-chan looks so pretty and strong! I already love my nee-chan!'_

Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit back to her, _'She reminds me of... Souta'_

Both girls jumped when they heard a Chunin yell out a number, "Fail!" Before she knew it teams were getting out of their seat. She heard Ibiki chuckle.

_'Now there's even less people!'_ Kagome could name every team in the room,_ 'Besides the rookies there's Seisha's, Lee-sans, Sand ninja, and three groups from the sound. Plus two other teams.'_

She heard Ibiki chuckle again as the remaining teams looked at him, "Well what do you know... So little contestants left," Ibiki looked around the room to the Chunin who nodded to him, "Alright Genin. With only eleven teams left I would like to say.." Ibiki paused.

Naruto rose his head off the table, _'Come on! What's the question already!'_

Kagome bit her lip and Sasuke glared.

"You passed the second exam." Ibiki smiled.

The room went dead silent.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed "What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughed, "There's no need for the tenth question. Its original purpose was to eliminate more teams from passing," Ibiki winked, "But since there's so little of you left before the question was given out, there's no need for it."

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank goodness!"

..

.

"That had to be the WORST test of my life!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked beside his teammates, "I mean what was up with that guy! It seemed like he enjoyed our pain!" Kagome agreed, "You know I found out that he is actually the villages head interrogator for spies and rogue ninja."

"Really? Well damn!" Naruto crossed his arms.

He glanced ahead at the woman they were following, Anko Mitarashi, the examiner for the third test. She was a tall busty woman who had a real creepy personality. Well at least to Naruto, according to Kagome, "She just doesn't care what people think about her!", According to Sasuke, "Hn."

Speaking of Sasuke, he walked along side Kagome still thinking about her face during the exam. He silently wondered what brought on that expression, so he asked "What happened during the exam?"

Kagome and Naruto turned to Sasuke with a raised brow. Sasuke focused his attention to Kagome, hinting the question was for her.

Kagome licked her lips and looked toward the ground, "The girl who was sitting next to me.."

"What she do?" Naruto asked.

"She didn't do anything, it's what she said."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then back to her, "What Kagome?"

"She told me she was my little sister." Kagome looked to them to see their reactions.

"Oh you mean that whole 'nee-chan' thing? Its nothing Kagome I mean I call you nee-chan all the time!" Naruto reasoned, Sasuke nodded.

"No no!" Kagome denied, "Shes legibly my sister! Her name is Seisha Takami...Like my real name is Kagome Takami."

Naruto went silent. He may be a knuckled head at times, but he knew this wasn't the right time. Kagomes knowledge or her thirst for knowledge for the identity of her real family was still a touchy subject. Naruto decided why not cheer her up, "Well that's good thing! Ne?"

Kagome looked down and nodded slightly, "I guess, but it's hard to accept! I mean who is she related to? My father or..."

Sasuke said nothing but caught a hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He personally didn't know how to comfort her on these situations, but letting her know that he's there for her. Kagome grabbed a hold on his hand as they continued their walk toward the place Anko was taking them,

Glad she had her boys were with her

..

.

Squad seven stood with all the remaining Genin outside the Forest of Death. Kagome could feel the evil radiating from this place, but she felt herself getting excited. She never had a real test to her abilities like this before, it had her demon shivering in excitement.

"Wow this place is creepy!" Naruto whispered.

Anko Mitrashi turned to him with a smile, "Of course it is why do you think it's called the Forest of Death?"

"Alright you maggots listen up!" She yelled at the left over teams as she held up packets of paper, "Before I pass out these forms I want to explain the point of this test, if you haven't figured it out yet. This test is based on survival. As a ninja you'll be put through several living conditions that include starving and dehydration. The third exam is just a scale to see how you would fare against harsh conditions."

You could tell her point was to scare the teams, by her creepy smirk.

"During this test each team will poses a scroll labeled Heaven and Earth." She held examples of each in her empty hand, "The other point of this test is to gather both scrolls in a five days time and return it to the tower stationed in the middle of the forest. Now Each team will be given a different scroll and its obvious you have to defeat each other to get a pair," The Genin looked around at each other, _'Good they're realizing the stakes.'_ Anko smirked before continuing, "Now I'm going to pass out these consent forms. Sign them," She handed them to a ninja who passed the rest back.

"Why do we have to sign these?"

Anko smiled again, "Well this form gives me the right to not be responsible for anything that happens to you in there. It's basically a contract risking your life."

The Genin watched Anko walked over to the two Chunin stationed at on of the many gate entrances, as they separated into teams to consult with each other.

Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto sat a little way from everyone else.

"A survival test? We totally go this!" Naruto took the pen from Kagome and signed his form.

Kagome nodded, "We have five days to gather another scroll, that's almost too much time."

Sasuke signed his form

"What do you mean too much time?" Naruto asked, "I mean think about it, Sasukes strength and Sharingan, You and Kyubi-kun and Me and well you know," Kagome said, "We can get this done."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded,_ 'Kyubi-kun?'_ Sasuke shook his head, Kagome was to friendly for her own good.

"Oi!" Team seven turned around to notice the a boy with gray hair that was pulled in a ponytail, with glasses. He had a leaf head band, "You're the famous rookie team right?"

Sasuke and Naruto glared at the boy as he walked up to Kagome and took her hand, "You must be Kagome Higurashi," He kissed her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Sasuke stood to his feet, but before he could take his stand Kagome took her hand from the boy, "Ano.. who are you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He pushed his glasses onto his face with a smile

Kagome nodded before she felt Sasuke pull her behind him, "What the hell do you want?" He glared.

Kagome couldn't believe how possessive he was sometimes, _'Maybe it's a Uchiha thing?'_ But as she saw Naruto stand at Sasuke's side, she knew it wasn't.

"Oh, so your Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," Kabuto closed his eyes and smiled, "Don't worry I'm not here to cause any trouble to you guys in fact I'm here to help."

"And how could you," Naruto looked him up and down, "help us?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his face and pulled out a huge pack of...trading cards? "These are my ninja info cards."

"Ninja info?" Kagome looked over Sasuke's shoulder, "Yeah. Each one of these cards has information about everyone in this exam," Kabuto smirked, "I know for a fact that you must be interested in knowing more info about someone here?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, "Wait, how do we know those really work?"

Kabuto thought for a moment, then randomly selected a card from his deck. "Well how bout an example," He turned the front of the card toward them only to show it blank, but before they knew it a profile started to show.

"With a bit of my chakra I can show what the card has, I don't want anyone seeing this information,"

Team seven watched as Kagomes information popped up on the card.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable knowing he has information on her, yet she just met him. Sasuke could feel her discomfort, but focused on the information written on the card.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kabuto read out loud, "14 years old, height five foot three, teammates to Sasuke Uchiha also her love interest and Naruto Uzumaki, her 'brother'. Mission experience, five A ranks, three B ranks and 10 C ranks."

Sasuke and Naruto snapped their heads to Kagome.

Kagome blushed at the spotlight, "W-what?"

"Since when have you done all those missions?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome put her hands up in a defense position, "I-I'll explain it later.." She stuttered. When they gave her a look at turned back to Kabuto she sighed in relief, she didn't want them to know just yet..

Kabuto placed Kagomes info card back into his deck and smirked, "See all my information is at least 98% correct."

Naruto gave him a look, "Well I don't know about you but I want to see some info on the remaining ninja here," He looked at Sasuke and Kagome who nodded/shrugged in agreement. Kabuto smirked, "Alright I'll pull three cards of the strongest ninja here,"

They watched as Kabuto closed his eyes before swiping his hand across his deck, showing them three cards.

"Okay first one," He pumped chakra into it and poof came information, "Looks like this guys name is Rock Lee,"

Kagome sweat dropped as Sasuke and Naruto sussed, "By your faces, I see you've met him?" Kabuto chuckled, "Well from what the card says, his squad leader is Might Guy, his teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuga," Team seven recognized him, he was that long-haired Hyuga with the British accent, "Mission experience 10 C ranks and wow...20 D ranks. He's only a year older than you guys, but it says that his Taijutsu skills have increased rapidly over the last year but his other skills are very shaky."

Kagome and her team took in this information, remembering how fast this Lee was, _'He sounds strong, but still very creepy...'_

Kabuto put Lee's card away and pulled out another as the information started to appear. Kagome rose her brow at the person's picture. He had short shaggy red hair, jade green eyes and a red tattoo in the corner of his forehead.

"Gaara of the Desert, He's 13 years old about five foot three. His origin is from the Wind Country, aka the Sand village. There seems to be no information on his ninjutsu and other skills. But it says here that he's done about four C-ranks and a B-rank. His teammates are his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro."

Kagome looked from the card to the ninja that was on the card. He stood far off to the left of the forest away from his teammates. He just stared at he ground with a hard expression. Kagome let her aura search through him,_ 'What is this?'_ Kagome let the aura reach him and before she knew it he snapped his head toward her.

Kagome blinked at him as he glared at her, _'Does he feel my aura?'_ Kagome felt her miko energy being repelled by a different kind of chakra.

Turning away from Gaara she looked at Naruto, _'Gaara has a demon sealed inside of him, but its weaker than Naruto's...?'_

"Lastly we have Neji Hyuga," At this Sasuke and Naruto paid extra attention, "He is also a year older than you guys, you know his teammates Lee and TenTen. From here it says his skills are exceptional. His Taijutsu skills are high and his genjutsu and ninjutsu skills are a little shaky. His mission experiences matches that of Lee's." Kabuto put the cards away as he looked to the group of younger teens.

"There you have it, your strongest opponents. And let me say all my years taking this exam I've seen a much more promising group."

"As many years?" Kagome asked, "You've taken this exam more than once?"

Kabuto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Actually, its my seventh."

Kagome licked her lips at the thought, the exams must have been less hard or they were that good.

"Alright you losers!" They all turned they're attention to Anko who was glancing at her watch. "As the Chunin set up their station, turn in your exam forms and in 15 minutes the second exam will begin!"

**TBC**

Review ne~ A lot of surprise are in store from now on~


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Attack on Titan! Levi though 3.3 The fandom is real~

**On another note:** Those of you who are caught up in the Naruto manga, is anyone besides me, dissapointed about how things have turned out. I mean everyone is overpowered, Sasuke is a complete douche, Sakura is a more of a dissapointment than ever. sigh

To all of you: Here's the chapter you were looking for! Enjoy my loves~

Warning: Things will be different

Real Warning: Watch Attack on titan if you haven't or your banished

Enjoy *cuddle Levi pushie*

* * *

Kagome could crawl under a rock right now, '_It's all thanks to that four eyed freak... what the hell was his name? Anyway he's dead next time I see him!'_, she couldn't help but feel guilty under Sasuke and Naruto's glares.

"So about those other A ranks and other missions you've done?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest

Kagome sighed, "Listen, they were done waaaaay before we even became friends-"

"When?" Sasuke raised a brow. Kagome pointed a look at him, "Let me finish! Okay see when I first came to this village the Elders-"

"Elders?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head

"Yes the elders, Homura and Koharu, they are the ones that really run the village! They didn't trust me," she looked around before whispering, "Because I'm a demon." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "They believed that I would kill and devour humans, so they sent me on dirty work to test my loyalty and test my strength."

They seemed satisfied with her answer...

Not

"So what kind of things did they make you do?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well," Kagome thought back, "I've done missions with Anbu squads, but that was nothing, just me sitting back watching the rear. I've done one solo assassination but the guy was so sick he assassinated himself. Oh! I've done one mission with the Uchihas!" Kagome regretted the words that flew out of her mouth as she glanced at Sasuke, who's expression went from shock to back to stoic.

_'Come to think of it... It _was_ Itachi I did that mission with...'_

"A-anyway," Kagome changed the subject, "What scroll did we get?" Kagome turned her attention to Naruto who was pulling the scroll out of his pouch to the number on their assigned gate, number fifteen.

* * *

"Seisha...you weren't suppose to reveal who we were!" Daniel, oops, Danny, face palmed as the eight year old twirled in place.

"I'm sorry Danny-kun, but I couldn't help it! She deserves- no I deserve to have a big sister!"

"Yeah but Seisha, now Sugure-san will be unhappy." Euphie sighed, sitting on a boulder.

Seisha stopped twirling at that comment, yeah.. her Papa will be unhappy,

_'Remember Seisha, you're there for one reason and one reason only...'_

Seisha pulled her short red highlight hair into a ponytail,

_'Hai Papa..I remember. My target,'_ Her innocent eyes changed and shined with determination,_ 'Is that Sasuke Uchiha!'_

* * *

Anko practically swallowed the dumpling she had whole, as the seconds counted down for the second exam to begin.

3

2

1

_'Let's see who'll live,'_

"Alright," Anko motioned to the Chunin, "Alert all the teams to open their gates, the exam has begun!"

...

The Chunin that was guarding their gate suddenly gave them a smirk, "Well looks like its time," Startling Kagome and her team, before turning around. He pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the gate and turned to them, "Good luck brats, your exam has started," He gave a half wave before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"Yes! finally!" Naruto shouted jumping into the air, "Lets go guys!" Kagome nodded to him and to Sasuke before they began walking through their gate.

_Day 1: 118 hours left_

Already the forest gave them the creeps, the green grass they were walking on and the sun that shined above them slowly became gray and dark. They had been walking for a few minutes noticing that they were already deep in the forest.

"God, this place is creepy," Naruto shivered

Kagome agreed, "I don't have a good feeling about this place," _'Or whats going to happen here,'_ But she left that part out intentionally knowing her team mates were paranoid about most of the things she says.

"What do you mean! You said it yourself, we could finish this test easy!" Naruto turned to them as they stopped in the middle of the clearing. Kagome shrugged before she noticed Naruto gained a real serious look on his face. She wasn't the only one, "What's with that look?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stayed silent...

"I really have to pee!" He practically shouted before attempting to pull down his pants and run over to the bushes at the same time, leaving a giggling Kagome and a disgusted Sasuke, "He's such a ... dobe."

Kagome calmed her giggles, "Both of you are!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then broke in more giggles as he looked to her with a sus face. Kagome once again calmed her giggles before looking at him, every time she did, her stomach did flip flops. In any normal circumstances it was a good thing, it made her feel all warm inside. But the way this forest was making her feel about him was different. She knows that somethings going to happen to him and watching him raise a brow at her serious face, all she wants to do is protect him.

Before Sasuke knew it Kagome had taken a hold of his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "Sasuke," Repressing his blush he looked at her questioningly "If anything happens, come find me.. okay? Find me first."

"Whats gotten into you? I can protect myself-"

"Wooooo! That was a lot," Thier conversation was stopped as Naruto came back into the clearing zipping up his pants, "I wrote my whole name bro!" Naruto dusted off his hands before looking up at his teammates whose hands were still locked,

"Aw aren't you guys cute." He said with a smile.

Kagome was about to greet him, before her eyes narrowed slightly. Moving only her eyes to look at Sasuke she saw that he noticed the same thing

"Hello! Whats wrong with you-" Naruto was interupted when he felt his whole body tumble to the ground in pain, only to realize Sasuke had landed a pnch to his cheek sending him toward a tree. "W-what was that for?"

Sasuke had a kunai out before his sentence was finished, "Cut the crap, we all know your not really Naruto. Now where is he?"

Kagome stood back and scanned the area, scanning out Narutos smell.

_'Found him,'_ She didn't have to signal Sasuke as she sped off to where she smelt him.

The fake Naruto watched her leave toward the location where he tied up the real Naruto and turned his attention back to Sasuke. Closing his eyes he let out a dark chuckle, "So, what gave me away?" He stood before wiping the blood off of his chin.

Sasuke felt himself smirk, "For the week that me and Kagome have been together Narutos never ever called us cute, in fact hes more disgusted by the idea." The fake Naruto flinched, "And come on. The real Naruto is right handed yet your holster is on your left leg. If your going to use a transformation jutsu at least study the person first."

The real Naruto felt himself sweat as he let his jutsu slip. Still feeling confident, he whipped his kunai out his pouch, revealing himself to be a mist ninja. Wearing a one piece white jump suit and a mask over his face, "So you figured me out, but that's not gonna stop us from taking your scroll."

"Us?" Sasuke asked as he put his kunai away. The mist ninja rose a questioning brow, _'Does this kid think hes that better than me, he doesn't even know that my other team mates are-"_ He stopped mid thought when he noticed the rest of Sasukes team mates walk up, the girl holding both his team mates unconscious, their Earth scroll in the blondes hand,

"I don't think so," Sasuke finished with a smirk.

Kagome walked between the two of them and simultaneously dropped both his team mates to the ground, "Your team mates lives for your scroll." She said before backing back to where her team was never taking her eyes off the ninja.

The mist ninja was seen visibly shaking, before putting his own kunai away and dropping to the ground. Hands in the air, "You win."

"If you follow us you wont be so lucky again, dattebayo!" Naruto said before he and his team jumped off toward the rest of the forest.

..

"Well obviously there will be times we will be separated and someone will use that as an opportunity to get close to us and ambush us or whatever," Sasuke began. He, Kagome and Naruto were seated in a tree they fit deemed to rest in after that unexpected battle. Kagome sitting in front of Sasuke, and Naruto hanging from a branch above them. "Do you think we will need some kind of code word or something to know whose who?" He asked

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think it'll be a problem," She pointed to her nose, "I can sense out a fake with my nose."

Sasuke shrugged, "True, but what if Naruto and I get separated from you?"

"The bastard is right! We'll just have to make sure your with at least one of us! And besides, we have both our scrolls! All we have to worry about is getting to the tower!" Naruto yelled from the branch above.

Kagome shot a look to him, "You know maybe if you weren't so loud we wouldn't get ambushed so much, you baka!" Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her. "But Naruto is right, lets just focus on getting to the tower."

Sasuke nodded, "I know, but you never know what could happen we have to be prepared for anything. Anyway I think-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence, "You feel that?"

Kagome looked to the East, Naruto to the South and Sasuke to the West...

"What the-?" If Naruto finished his sentence his team couldn't hear him as the wind in the area started to pick up. They were at first bombarded with leaves, but as the wind got stronger they felt them selves being pushed away from each other. Kagome guessed them getting to their feet wasn't the best option, because she felt herself being blown off the branch from where her team was.

The wind was interrupting her sense of smell,

_ 'Dammit! I cant lose them!' _

But there was nothing she could do as she felt her and her team separate.

_**TBC**_

Its been awhile u.u I will continue to update as much as possible c:


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello readers~ I bring you this new chapter for your hot summer day c:

** PLEASE READ!** Addressing some concerns about Kagome: I am trying my best to keep Kagome in character. And for those who think shes overpowered, I wanted to go over a few things about the Kagome in my story here:

1. The only powerful jutsus she has (that has been revealed): NONE. I don't recall Kagome preforming any powerful random jutsu in this story

2. Recall what youkai are. Some appear to be human but with MORE strength and MORE speed and in some cases HIGHER senses. Yes Kagome can smell and distinguish things better than humans, yes shes faster and stronger. Its in her blood!

3. Rewatch Inuyasha. Kagome is a human in Inuyasha and a miko. Like in my story she can preform archery infused with her miko powers (though as I recall she hasn't learned to control it properly in the show and in my story). So please bear with it.

4. Her family was murdered by someone she looked up to and cared about as a mentor (or as recently been revealed to be her mother). Kagome in this story is only a fourteen year old girl who witnessed the death of her little brother Souta and was surrounded by her other families death at a young age, like Sasuke she has to learn to deal with that. As shown (or I hope its shown) Shes learning to deal with it differently then Sasuke. Same with her emotions. Not only is she fourteen, turning fifteen aka the most confusing years for teenagers, shes got a lot to deal with. New family, dead family, a relationship, and friends she desperately wants to protect. There is almost no time to be chipper and happy all the time.

5. Kagomes feelings for Sasuke. They are teenagers. Teenagers are curious. They explore. Relationships or early relationships, tend to teach valuable lessons. At least it did for me. Sasuke and Kagomes relationship is personally being derived from my experiences, so bear with it.

If you guys have any more questions about the story (as long as it doesn't involve spoilers) please feel free to ask c:

Also bear with the lack of spelling corrections, being out of school for three months takes a toll on your brain tbh.

Enjoy ~

* * *

_Day 1: 116 hours left_

Kagome groaned when she felt her back slam against a tree. Falling forward she landed on all fours, but failed to rise because when she tried she flinched at the sore pain that remained._ 'Come on! I have to find the others before something bad happens!'_ She mentally rolled her eyes thinking that _'as if getting blown clear across this forest then landing against a tree isn't bad enough…'_

Sucking up the soreness of her back she looked around her surroundings. Clearly the wind that separated her and her team was no brush of a breeze. The ground a few feet ahead of her was caved in,_ 'If the wind was strong enough to cause this kind of damage then it was obviously a jutsu.'_ And where there was a jutsu there was a ninja. Someone had deliberately targeted them and successfully separated them. Kagome rose to her feet and instinctively sniffed out for Sasuke and Naruto. Frustrated with herself as she couldn't smell anything but dirt, grass and_ '..reptiles..?'_ Kagome furrowed her brows and began walking toward the crater in the earth._ 'I wonder how powerful this ninja is, if he can make wind do this?...'_

Just then Kagome heard the bushes ruffle. Whipping her kunai out her pouch, she quickly turned her body to throw the weapon at whoever or whatever tried to sneak up behind her. The bushes ruffled some more as two figures emerged from them,

"Oh you guys!" Kagome slightly let her guard down

..

Somewhere else in the forest, Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his slightly bruised head.

"Ow, damn wind!" He exclaimed before getting to his feet stubbornly. Looking around he didn't notice where he was, to his limited knowledge he looked to be in deeper in the forest. "Man this is great! Now I gotta find that teme and Kagome-nee!" Naruto pushed chakra into his feet as he leaped up toward a branch in the highest tree. Landing swiftly on it he looked toward his surroundings, now at a different height._ 'I don't see them anywhere! I mean there's not even a sound I could follow.'_ He was at a complete lost at what to do.

Naruto looked out to the forest a little longer than he should have, failed to notice the giant brown and black scaled snake sneaking up behind him. Naruto rubbed his head as the snake hissed silently. It opens its jaws slowly, _'What was that!'_ Naruto heard a noise behind him as he whipped his head around only to look on horrified.

_'T-that's a really BIG snake!'_ Naruto took a step back, forgetting he was on a tree branch.

"Gahh!" He exclaimed as he fell. The snake, not letting his prey get away wrapped his long thick tail around Naruto's body. "Hey you lousy-!" Naruto exclaimed as the predator brought Naruto face to face with it. The snake hissed before opening its mouth, "Hold on! I gotta get outta here!" Naruto struggled as the grip of the snakes tail tightened. "No!" was all he could say before the snake swallowed him whole.

..

Sensing no disturbance around him, Sasuke remained under the bushes he was flung under. _'So far so good, I don't sense anyone around here, that means Kagome and the dobe were blown pretty far away. Anyway I have to keep my guard up,'_ He reached into his kunai pouch and took out a knife before crawling from under the bush. 'First I have to find Kagome, if I find her first I wont waste time trying to find Naruto when she can just smell him out.' At that thought Sasuke also figured Kagome should be arriving any minute, remembering her claiming her sense of smell couldn't be out matched by anything.

Sasuke cautiously walked farther down the crater in the Earth to see if he could sense either one of his teammates near by. He didn't get far before he turned around to access who had came up behind him.

Sasukes guard didn't falter, "You? What're you doing here?"

"Ah! Uchiha Sasuke!" Seisha said as she pointed to him.

Sasuke remained stoic, "You didn't answer my question…" Sasuke didn't expect the girl to pout, "I-I got lost from my teammates," She fiddled with her two index fingers, "We were looking for a matching scroll when we got separated."

Sasuke sweat dropped as the eight year old gained tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were on onee-chan's team?" Seisha quickly recovered from her tears.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable at that statement. Sure Naruto referred to Kagome as his 'onee' too but from what Kagome said this girl was her blood. And to make it even more awkward was the way she casually talked about Kagome as if she didn't just meet her that day.

Sasuke didn't want to tell her he got separated from them, eight years old, Kagomes sister or not, they were still in an exam, it was survival, "I am." Sasuke put his kunai away before turning away from her, "You should get back to your team, I'm sure they're worried about you." Sasuke felt he approached the situation the right way. He felt guilty at the thought of leaving an eight year old alone in this forest though.

Seisha was surprised when Sasuke just brushed her off._ 'He's as mean as I was told,'_ She pouted, _'But he's so kawaii!'_ Losing track of her objective she began to imagine Sasuke in cat ears, _'Nyah!'_ She outwardly blushed. But as he began walking away is when she shook herself out her stupor.

_'Now's my chance,'_ Seisha breathed in a breath before bringing her hands together.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he felt a change in the atmosphere. Turning around to face the little girl, he rose a brow as he watched her perform a series of hand signs. Taking out his kunai he got into a stance,_ 'Does she really want to fight me?'_ Seishas eyes began to close, _'Well if she is or not, I don't know her fighting style or her abilities, I can't give her the chance to attack me!'_ Sasuke gripped his knife as he ran toward her, _'Maybe if I knock her out, instead of hurting her…'_ She was Kagome's relative after all.

Seisha should feel Sasukes presences coming closer as she closed her eyes. Her last hand sign being the Ox she released her chakra into the air. As quick as Sasuke was he couldn't reach her fast enough as he felt his eyes get heavy._ 'What is this…'_ Sasuke got a few feet away from Seisha before looking down into her now open eyes.

"Night night Uchiha-chan!" Seishas smile was the last thing he saw before he felt himself collapse where he stood. Seisha herself sighed in fatigue. Demon or not she was only a child, and this being the only jutsu she knows took up a huge amount of chakra from her.

Seisha adjusted the sound head band on her head in discomfort. She dropped to the ground by Sasukes limp body as she took a hold of his right arm. Facing his wrists she licked her lips in nervousness. Shes never done this before, but according to her father it should be easy as,_ 'a bite…'_ She thought, before she sunk her fangs into Sasukes wrist.

...

"Euphie and Daniel right?" Kagome asked while putting away her kunai.

Euphie nodded to her with a small smile of recognition while Daniel gave her a look, "Its Danny." Kagome _'oh'ed'_ as Euphie sweat dropped and apologized for his rudeness. Kagome shook her head at her apology when she noticed, "Where's Seisha?" Kagome looked around for the little girl but she was nowhere to be found.

"That's what we were hoping you knew." Euphie started, "She disappeared around the same time the exam started and we figured she came to look for you?"

Judging by the way Euphie said that Kagome confirmed they knew about her and Seishas relations, "No I haven't seen her, in fact I'm lost from my teammates as well." She smiled sheepishly.

Euphie sighed at this as Danny looked on, where was she?

"If you want to tag along until we find our teammates feel free," Danny said before turning around and walking.

"Eh?" Euphie said trying to get Danny to stop but he didn't. She turned to Kagome who had a look of confusion on her face. "I'm sorry,"

"No its fine! I wouldn't mind tagging along," Kagome shook her head before smiling at Euphie as they began to walk side by side. Euphie was really beautiful, Kagome thought, from her peripheral vision she could see how natural her bright red hair was and her red eyes. 'I wonder what her relations are to Seisha and I?' At that thought Kagome looked ahead toward Daniel. She couldn't make out much if his appearance other than his taller stature and white short sleeved shirt from earlier that day. Recalling earlier she knew these two weren't demons, so she questioned whether they knew about demons or not.

"Seisha told you?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Euphie once again, "Told me…?" Kagome answered.

"That you two were related?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly, "She did."

Euphie nodded, feeling slightly awkward.

"Do you two know?" Kagome felt herself blurt out the question. Only cursing her self for asking after the moment of silence.

Danny who at this point stopped walking turned to Euphie who looked to him, Kagome watching both of their reactions.

"We know." Danny kept his answer short. Kagome nodded slowly and looked to the ground in slight embarrassment over her bluntness. "Don't look like that," Kagome looked back up toward Danny who immediately looked away his cheeks slightly pink, "We may be humans but we grew up around demons all our lives." He rubbed his head sheepishly before turning back around and began walking.

Euphie smiled at his back then turned back to Kagome as they followed his lead, "He's right. In fact, we owe our lives to demons, especially to your father." Kagome put on a smile.

"About my father," She started as Euphie listened in, "What is-"

"OI!" Danny's yell interrupted Kagome as both she and Euphie turned face forward. They noticed they were by the beginning of the crater. Kagome watched Danny run forward toward two figures,

"Seisha!" Euphie followed Dannys lead.

Kagome stood were she was to get a better view at what was going on. As Euphie and Dannys forms unblocked her view, her eyes widened, "Sasuke!" Kagome followed their lead as they knelt down next to their fallen teammate as she did the same.

He was unconscious. Kagome knelt on her knees and placed his head on her lap to inspect for injuries. He didn't look to be injured, _'Eh?'_ Kagome held his right hand wrist. The only injury on his was a bite mark, _'Something bit him?'_ Kagome couldn't deduct what could have done it, but she remembered the smell of reptiles in the air._ 'Hopefully it wasn't anything poisonous.'_

Kagome looked from her unconscious boyfriend, to the other team who held her unconscious sister. She felt a pang of guilt for not immediately caring for the girl as she did Sasuke, but shook it off, "How is she?" She asked in full concern.

"She's good," Euphie answered as Danny picked Seisha up bridal style, "She's just exhausted."

Kagome nodded,_ 'I wonder what happened to them?'_ She looked down at Sasukes slumbering face, forgetting to notice how the bite mark had started to heal.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed c: This might be one of the few chapters I post before i move into my dorm c:


End file.
